Sailor Moon Super T, episodes 1-21 & Movie
by PsyWeedle
Summary: *Continued From Sailor Moon T: The Sailor Titans continue their lives and must fight a resurrected Beryl
1. Legacy, part 1

Reuisu(Voice over): My name is Reuisu Lovhaug. Im 17, a bit cocky, and now very, VERY afraid...  
  
  
  
  
*Theme song: The Touch, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
Previously on Sailor Moon T...  
  
Love: HEART OF HEAVEN!!!  
  
All of a sudden, a white beam of light burst through the ceiling of the Durance of Hate, and the light immediately touched Mephisto. Mephisto screamed in pain as the holy light burned his bones and he began to slowly evaporate.  
  
Love: You feel that, Mephisto? That's heaven's love. It is what I needed. Love always conquers over hate. See ya later, lord of nothing.  
  
Mephisto gaped at Sailor Love as he suddenly was engulfed with fire, and evaporated into nothingness.  
  
  
  
  
Tyrael handed the hammer over to Centauri, who walked over to the rectangular anvil that sat on a small plateau. He placed the soulstone down onto it, which seemed to glow with an even larger intensity than before. Centauri rose the hammer up, then slammed down on the stone. The stone didn't budge. It just sat there. Centauri rose it up again, and slammed it down once more. This time, on impact, the soulstone cracked and crumbled, exploding into a type of nova which blasted Centauri away and onto the ground. Centauri slowly got up and ran back over to it. The soulstone was evaporating.  
  
  
  
  
Diablo: No more, Sailor Centauri! Grant me mercy, I beg of you!!!  
  
Centauri arched an eyebrow.  
  
Centauri: You, who are without mercy, now plead for it? I thought you were made of sterner stuff.  
  
Diablo's eyes widened as the energy began to form into the shape of Saturn.  
  
Centauri: THIS ONE'S FOR TRISTRAM, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!  
  
The final energy ball struck into Diablo, peircing into his skin. He screamed with enough pain and anguish to shatter all the glass in the world. A light blue image of Diablo seemed to fade out of Diablo, which circled around him as he still screamed. The silhouette suddenly shot into Diablo's forehead, where the soulstone was. Diablo fell to the ground, one last time. His body burst into flames, and Centauri walked over to body. Centauri used his giga blade to slice into the forehead, and pulled out the soulstone shard. He held it in both hands, and began to snap it apart with his own hands. As it remained hard as stone, he continued, the sweat and blood on his face intensifying as the pain on his body increased with every passing moment. He continued to pull it apart, as the Titans just gaped and looked. Centauri suddenly screamed as he finally began to bend the soulstone, and it cracked once.  
Twice.  
All of a sudden, the soulstone snapped in half! A blue dust faded out, and evaporated into the air. Centauri fell onto the ground in exhaustion.  
  
  
  
  
Centauri: End game! Illegal move, that's CHECKMATE!  
  
Centauri raised the stone above his head, and slammed down the sharp, pointed end right into Baal's forehead. For what seemed like a long time, nothing happened. All of a sudden, bright lights began to flash from the spot that Centauri had struck. Green blood trickled down as Baal's entire body began to sudden explode! Everyone shielded their eyes as Baal exploded in an array of gas, blood, and body parts.  
  
  
And now the continuation...  
  
It is now January of the year of our lord 2001. The setting is Tokyo, Japan. It has been a few months since the destruction of the three Prime Evils, Diablo, Mephisto, and Baal. A lot has happened since that time. Here's a brief synopsis:  
  
-Lucy opened her coffee shop, "Titans Coffee," where the Sailor senshi group, "The Titans" now assembles for meetings.  
-Tyrael has temporarily been brought back to heaven to discuss his full transference to earth. Michelle eagerly awaits his return.  
-Charsi, the blacksmith from episode 12 of Sailor Moon T, made Akara of the Rogue Encampment make duplicates of the Headless Horseman, which were vanquished by the Titans. Charsi is now in custody.  
-Reuisu is now in the first year of college.  
  
The scene is a window seat at Titans coffee. Four people and a cat sit at this table, there names are Michelle Tsuki-Kagayaku, more commonly known as Sailor Moonshine, Lucy Yubiwa, more commonly known as Sailor Cephiros, Miya, more commonly known as Sailor Love, and Chris Allot, more commonly known as Sailor Asteroid, and the cat was Astra, their guardian.  
  
Chris: Where is Reuisu?!  
  
Miya: Lost, probably. He keeps saying he knows exactly where the coffee shop is, but always gets here late!  
  
Michelle: Maybe he's doing something else. College isn't exactly a picnic, you know.  
  
The door to the coffee shop swung open, and the Titans checked to see if it was Reuisu. Instead, they saw Rei entering. She walked over to the Titans.  
  
Rei: Have you guys seen Reuisu? We were supposed to have a date an hour ago, but he never showed up.  
  
Lucy: He's been like this recently. I don't know what's gotten into him.  
  
Miya: It's possible he's at his void.  
  
Rei: Yeah, but you guys seem to forget noone knows how to open the void except Reuisu.  
  
Michelle: Actually...  
  
Michelle pulled up her backpack and placed it on the table. she unzipped it and pulled out her time staff.  
  
Michelle: My time staff's been modified to be able to open the void. Just press the red button on it, and it'll open.  
  
Michelle handed it to Rei.  
  
Rei: Thanks, Michelle.  
  
Michelle: No problem. Just tell him, when you get there, to come and see us. He's late for our meeting, too.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rei opened the door of the roof of Darien's apartment. There was nothing to see really on the roof, but Rei pulled out the time staff and pointed it towards the air in front of her. She tapped the red button once, and a black hole suddenly appeared in the air. A metal ladder slid down out of the hole. Rei walked over to it and climbed up into Reuisu's void.  
  
Reuisu's void is, literally, a void. The blackness of it all is infinite in all directions, and the only visible things would be the common objects of a home that are stored inside. Of course, the bathroom is covered by walls. Rei saw Reuisu at his computer, looking at books and accessing files using both a Macintosh system and Windows 2000 on two seperate computers.  
  
Rei: We had a date.  
  
Reuisu was brought out of his train of thought, and turned around to see who had done it. He thought for a moment, then replied.  
  
Reuisu: Oh yeah! I'm really, really sorry! I'll tell you what, I'm gonna make it up to you, provided we're not dead in the next few days.  
  
Rei raised an eyebrow.  
  
Rei: What do you mean?  
  
Reuisu told her to come over to the computers.  
  
Reuisu: Recently, Oracle managed to hack into the Webmaster's ship, and got me a ton of video clips of things that happened while I was in a coma. One file is intruiging me above all others, one I am attempting to decrypt. It's the final battle between Moon face and Queen Beryl.  
  
Rei: Really? Cool!  
  
Reuisu: It gets better. I've been looking deeper into the information gathered, and it turns out that Beryl was serving someone known as Queen Metallia. Apparently, she was sealed in some type of chrysalis or something, and during the final battle, merged with Beryl to destroy Sailor Moon.  
  
Rei: But she failed. With our help, we managed to defeat Beryl and Metallia.  
  
Reuisu: That's what I'm looking into right now. Ah! It's done decrypting!  
  
  
  
  
  
The scene is a region in the north pole. Outside a type of crater in the ground, a large, black flower opens, revealing a transformed Queen Beryl. She laughs slightly.  
  
Beryl: At last, the dark energy is in me. This world is mine to rule!  
  
Beryl then begins to laugh maniacally. From the distance, a figure walks towards her. Beryl stops laughing and turns to see who it is. Walking with pride is Sailor Moon, the first Sailor Moon appearance.  
  
Beryl: You've come, princess? This time you will die!  
  
Moon stops in front of the giant before her. Beryl starts to form black energy around her hands, and she aims it at Moon.  
  
Beryl: Princess, DIE!!!!  
  
Sailor Moon merely stands there as the blast hits her, but encompasses her in a crystal-like substance. The top of the crystal splits, forming a small platform. Now standing there is Serena in her princess outfit. For what seemed like an eternity, neither of them did anything. Serena still had her eyes closed, and was holding the wand that held the silver crystal within it. All of a sudden, Serena's eyes opened.  
  
*Moonlight Densetsu plays*  
  
Serena holds the wand up as it begins to sparkle with energy. Beryl begins to fire another blast of black energy at her, but Serena fires a white beam at that blast, shouting, "MOON HEALING ESCALATION!"  
  
The white beam forms a barrier around Serena as the black energy collides into it, trying to shatter. Beryl roars in fury and hatred, but Serena is still standing tall.  
  
Beryl: WHY?! Why continue to struggle against me!? Even though you envision a beautiful future, you will soon know the truth! This world is foul and corrupt!  
  
Serena: No. I still believe.  
  
Beryl: In love? In friendship? In trust??  
  
Beryl laughs once again.  
  
Serena: I believe in them! I believe in the world everyone tried to protect!  
  
Beryl: You fool! In this unrighteous world, there is nothing to believe in!  
  
The black energy increases in intensity. Serena suddenly feels the weight of the energy knocking away the energy of the silver crystal, but stands tall.  
  
Serena: Please... I beg you, silver crystal... The world that we all believed in... Strengthen my belief in it even more!  
  
Beryl: The dark energy is stronger! The silver crystal cannot seal me away!  
  
Beryl fires even more energy out, and the polar region around them begins to blow away and explode.  
  
Serena: Everyone... Lend me...  
  
Serena turns her face back to Beryl.  
  
Serena: Your strength!  
  
The wand suddenly has ghostly arms grab onto it. Four of them in all, and next to Serena appear the inner soldiers.  
  
Mercury: Mercury power!  
  
Mars: Mars power!  
  
Jupiter: Jupiter power!  
  
Venus: Venus power!  
  
Serena: Moon Prism Power!  
  
Five energies swirl into the silver crystal, aiming right at Beryl. Lights around the area suddenly swirl into the five, as well.  
  
Beryl: Wha- What's this?!  
  
The Silver Crystal suddenly shoots out a ball of energy. It's colored pink, but negating black. It enlarges and begins to encompass Beryl. But just as she's half-way encompassed, Reuisu shouts, "PAUSE!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Rei: What are you doing?! It was just getting good!  
  
Reuisu: I see something. Computer, enhance grid 9x16x41!  
  
The computer enhanced the image of a purple cloud of dust just behind Beryl's head.  
  
Reuisu: Overlap image of Queen Beryl in a leaping position onto the gas.  
  
An image of Queen Beryl leaping away from her own head overlaps the gas. The computer says, "100% match."  
  
Rei: What does it mean?  
  
Reuisu: It means that Beryl escaped her own body during the fight. It means Beryl is still alive!  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Legacy, part 2

Five energies swirl into the silver crystal, aiming right at Beryl. Lights around the area suddenly swirl into the five, as well.  
  
Beryl: Wha- What's this?!  
  
The Silver Crystal suddenly shoots out a ball of energy. It's colored pink, but negating black. It enlarges and begins to encompass Beryl. But just as she's half-way encompassed, Reuisu shouts, "PAUSE!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Rei: What are you doing?! It was just getting good!  
  
Reuisu: I see something. Computer, enhance grid 9x16x41!  
  
The computer enhanced the image of a purple cloud of dust just behind Beryl's head.  
  
Reuisu: Overlap image of Queen Beryl in a leaping position onto the gas.  
  
An image of Queen Beryl leaping away from her own head overlaps the gas. The computer says, "100% match."  
  
Rei: What does it mean?  
  
Reuisu: It means that Beryl escaped her own body during the fight. It means Beryl is still alive!  
  
  
  
  
*Theme song: The Touch, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
Serena: It's practically unbelievable...  
  
Reuisu: Too bad, moon face. Beryl's alive alright. She's probably been here the past few years, watching, waiting.  
  
Amara: Well, then our path is clear: We find Beryl, and attack. I doubt she knows we know she's still alive.  
  
Chris: Um, excuse me, but who is Queen Beryl?  
  
Trista: Let's not try to rush into things. She might know we know she's still alive. We need to plan and prepare.  
  
Miya: Who is Queen Beryl?  
  
Ami: You're right, Trista. Serena, this is your call. Do we wait and plan, or do we attack immediately?  
  
Lucy: You guys aren't even listening, are you?  
  
Michelle: Do they ever?  
  
Michelle: That's right, Serena. Your call.  
  
Serena stood there, looking at all of them.  
  
Serena: My friends were killed by her the last time we fought her. I took great pleasure putting her out of my misery. That misery has now returned, and it's time to end it. We attack. But I don't want you guys to get involved, this is personal.  
  
Mina: I'm sorry, Serena, but we need to do this as much as you do.  
  
Titans: WHO IS QUEEN BERYL?!!?  
  
Everyone suddenly looked at the Titans, the four of them with angered expressions on their faces.  
  
Reuisu: Queen Beryl was a servant of Queen Metallia, and both of them destroyed the original Moon Kingdom. She also destroyed my kingdom as well! She's the one responsible for that coma I was in for nearly three years. She was also our first enemy. Beryl drained life energy from people, and gave it to Queen Metallia in hopes that she would someday be revived. That clip you just saw was our supposed final battle with her.  
  
Michelle: So she escaped? How is that possible?  
  
Mina: Perhaps Metallia's power was even more than we thought it was.  
  
Reuisu: But even with that power, she can't defeat us.  
  
Rei: How do you figure that, she beat us once.  
  
Reuisu: She beat me because I wasn't with you guys, and she didn't openly kill the inner soldiers, she had her minions do it. But it's been several years. Even with her saving up her own power, You all have had serious upgrades since your original forms, especially moon face here. Also, we now have the outer soldiers, AND the Titans! That's a total of fourteen Sailors. She can't stop us all.  
  
Astra: He's right. We have to strike hard, and strike now.  
  
Luna: The vengeance of the Moon Kingdom is at stake.  
  
Artemis: As long as Beryl lives, Metallia's legacy lives on. We have to stop Beryl and avenge the sins of Metallia and Beryl!  
  
Reuisu: Let's get this show on the road, people! ALPHA CENTAURI POWER!  
  
The whole pink glittery thingy appears with a silhouette of Reuisu. Chest armor enveloped his torso as the symbol of spirit appeared on his forehead. Leg armor came around his legs, with ankle armor and foot armor. Behind the armor, only visible in spots where different peices of armor joined, was a black outfit. Arm armor enveloped his arms, wrists, and hands. His hand armor was seperated, only having finger armor and palm and backhand armoring. A red blade emitted from his wrist armor. A green grid in the shape of the helmet armor, except for the visor. The red blade passed in front of the grid, and the head armor appeared. The black visor formed directly afterwards. He stood in a pose of his two red blades coming out as he kneeled down with the Greek symbol Alpha behind him.  
  
Michelle: MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!  
  
A pink glittery silhouette of Michelle appeared, with only her heart necklace showing. Suddenly, crystal showered out of it, wrapping around her torso and forming the shirt and first bow of the outfit. The crystal then shot out more crystals that wrapped around her arms and legs, forming the gloves and boots. Another spray of crystal formed her skirt and back bow. The skirt and bows were colored gold. One last burst of crystal formed a tiara and earrings. The crystal then shot out a beam of energy, forming into a staff. She grabbed the staff, and stood in a pose.  
  
Lucy: CEPHIROS TITAN POWER!!!  
  
Out of her ring came energy bolts which wrapped around her torso, forming the front of the outfit. Then the ring fired beams at both her arms, wrapping around them to form the white gloves. The ring shout out another beam, which wrapped around her legs and formed the boots. She then twirled around as did the beam from the ring, which wrapped around her hips and formed into the skirt. Her tiara and earrings formed with one last blast from the ring. She stood in a pose of her winking with her ring outstretched in front of her.  
  
Miya: CRESCENT HEART POWER!!!  
  
Out of Miya's heart brooch came three large hearts. One heart descended down her body, and the other two onto her arms. As the hearts passed over her skin, they formed the gloves of her Sailor outfit. As the larger heart passed over her torso and slowly over her legs, forming the mini-skirt and the boots. As the three hearts ended at her feet and hands, they shot up to her head and hit it, forming the tiara and earrings. She stood in a pose with her making a smooching face.  
  
Chris: ASTEROID BLAZING POWER!!!  
  
A glittery silhouette of Chris appeared. Asteroids shot around him, and several blasted into his chest, forming into the shirt and bow. Asteroids then shot into his arms, exploding on contact, and forming into the sleeves. Finally, the last asteroids shot into his legs, exploding on impact, and forming into the pants and boots. The last asteroid shot into his face, forming into a halo. He stood in a pose with an asteroid shooting at him from behind.  
  
Serena: MOON ETERNAL POWER!!!  
  
Ami: MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
Rei: MARS CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
Lita: JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
Mina: VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
Amara: URANUS PLANET POWER!  
  
Michelle: NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!  
  
Trista: PLUTO PLANET POWER!  
  
Hotaru: SATURN PLANET POWER!  
  
Mercury: So how do you propose we get to her old hideout at the North Pole, where she undoubtedly is.  
  
Centauri: With a combined Sailor and Titans Teleport. It should be enough to get all of us there, Luna, Artemis, Astra, I'm afraid you're going to have to stay behind on this one.  
  
Luna: We understand.  
  
Astra: Be careful.  
  
Centauri: We will.  
  
The inner senshi and the Titans joined hands with one another, forming a circle. The four outer senshi stood within the circle, concentrating their own minds and spirit into the teleport.  
  
Centauri: ALPHA CENTAURI POWER!  
  
Moon: MOON ETERNAL POWER!  
  
Different colored auras began to encompase the group.  
  
Mercury: MECURY CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
Moonshine: MOON CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
The auras began to glow with more intensity.  
  
Mars: MARS CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
Cephiros: CEPHIROS TITAN POWER!  
  
Electrical strands began to come out at random from the groups, however not harming any of them.  
  
Jupiter: JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
Love: CRESCENT HEART POWER!  
  
The bows, tiaras/halos/armor, and skirts of the female senshi began to glow with enormous brightness.  
  
Venus: VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
Asteroid: ASTEROID BLAZING POWER!  
  
Now each person was glowing with pure white, as the teleportation sequence began.  
  
Moon: Sailor-  
  
Centauri: Titans-  
  
All: TELEPORT!!!  
  
And with that, they were gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
And were back, now within a dark realm. They stopped holding hands, and looked around. Centauri initiated his giga blades, and activated spectral analyzers and infrared sensors in his helmet. Mercury pulled out her computer and scanned the area.  
  
Mercury: I'm detecting quite a bit of dust particles, probably from non-usage, but nothing beyond that.  
  
Jupiter: Could we have been wrong?  
  
Uranus: No. I can feel it. This entire place is pulsing with evil.  
  
Neptune: As I can feel it. Something is in here. Something inhuman.  
  
Voice: Gentlemen, ladies. I have waited a long time for this.  
  
The female voice caught everyone by surprise. They looked from one direction to the other, trying to discern where the voice had come from.  
  
Voice: I have waited for what seemed like an eternity. But now, my moment of triumph has come.  
  
Centauri: That voice... Evil itself... Cold... Bitter...  
  
Moon: The voice of Queen Beryl.  
  
One single light shined down in the direction Moon was facing. Beryl sat on a small, demonic-like throne. She was smiling, her face pale as snow, and wore a black dress. Her fingernails were long and painted black, her eyes a deep, blood red. She wore a black tiara on her head, with a beryl jewel on it.  
  
Beryl: Welcome back to hell, Sailor fools. Centauri. It seems we must always meet again.  
  
Centauri: They do say opposites attract.  
  
Beryl: Every dog has it's day. And today's the day, I'm that dog. Now... DIE!!!  
  
Beryl stood up and prepared to attack. Slowly, however.  
  
Centauri: GIGA DESTROYER!!!  
  
Panels, compartments, cubby-holes opened on Centauri's armor. His two cannons came onto his back, and the missile ports on his arms opened. He aimed every weapon straight at Beryl, and shot with an intensity that could've shattered stars. What he did not however do, was stop shooting. He kept firing until finally, warning signs inside his helmet said everything was out of energy or ammo. And Beryl still stood there, not a scratch.  
  
Beryl: Impertinent whelp.  
  
Uranus: URANUS WORLD SHAKING!!!  
  
Neptune: NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!!!  
  
The two energy balls shot out of Uranus and Neptune, combing together into a solid energy ball and smashing into Beryl. But even with the enormous explosion, she still stood tall.  
  
Moonshine: Our turns! MOONSHINE MIRROR!!!  
  
Cephiros: CEPHIROS VALIANT CHARGE!!!  
  
Love: CRESCENT HEART CRUSH!!!  
  
Asteroid: ASTEROID SHOT!!!  
  
Moonshine's time staff turned into a mirror, and reflected the light of the moon off of it into a concentrated beam, which shot into Beryl continuously, but nothing happened. Out of Cephiros' ring came multiple flaming women running at a continuous rate, smashing into Beryl with more coming out of the ring, but nothing happened. Five identical pink hearts appeared out of nowhere and smashed into Beryl, crushing her, but nothing happened to her or her expression on her face. The other attacks continued to flare at her as well. Small asteroids shot out of Asteroid's ring continuously at Beryl, each time hitting her but doing nothing. Finally, they all stopped.  
  
Beryl smiled, showing her fanged teeth. Black energy seemed to swarm around her, all forming right in front of her mouth. All of a sudden, she shot her head back, and then forward again, sending a beam of black energy straight at everyone, blasting them all back.  
  
Centauri: SCATTER!  
  
Everyone complied with this order, running in opposite directions, but Beryl started to laugh maniacally, and began to follow them.  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. Legacy, part 3

Moonshine's time staff turned into a mirror, and reflected the light of the moon off of it into a concentrated beam, which shot into Beryl continuously, but nothing happened. Out of Cephiros' ring came multiple flaming women running at a continuous rate, smashing into Beryl with more coming out of the ring, but nothing happened. Five identical pink hearts appeared out of nowhere and smashed into Beryl, crushing her, but nothing happened to her or her expression on her face. The other attacks continued to flare at her as well. Small asteroids shot out of Asteroid's ring continuously at Beryl, each time hitting her but doing nothing. Finally, they all stopped.  
  
Beryl smiled, showing her fanged teeth. Black energy seemed to swarm around her, all forming right in front of her mouth. All of a sudden, she shot her head back, and then forward again, sending a beam of black energy straight at everyone, blasting them all back.  
  
Centauri: SCATTER!  
  
Everyone complied with this order, running in opposite directions, but Beryl started to laugh maniacally, and began to follow them.  
  
Reuisu(Voice over): Now you know why I'm so afraid.  
  
  
  
  
*Theme song: The Touch, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
Beryl walked through the streets of Tokyo like she owned them as people ran in terror. Her very body shot out evil as she fired negative energy bolts all around her, laughing maniacally. The shot backs up about a mile, showing Reuisu looking through a telescope at her. Everyone was assembled on the roof of Darien's apartment, wearing jackets as the cold winter air ate at them.  
  
Reuisu: She's entered southern district. There goes a meat shop. Ladies and gentlemen, we are screwed.  
  
Amara: Never say that! If we give up now, we're no use to anyone!  
  
Reuisu: Coming from you, traitor, it means very little to me.  
  
Michelle: You wanna stop calling us that?!  
  
Reuisu: No. Because I am just stating fact, traitors.  
  
Trista: ENOUGH! The past is not our concern right now. We need to find a way to stop Beryl.  
  
Serena: I'll give myself up to her.  
  
Everyone turned to face Serena.  
  
Reuisu: That,  
  
Reuisu looked at everyone.  
  
Reuisu: is not an option.  
  
Serena: Listen, it's obvious I'm the one she wants. If I give myself to her, she may stop this.  
  
Michelle: No matter how many times you say that, it's not true!  
  
Mina: The situation is hopeless...  
  
Miya: She wants this world as revenge for what happened to Metallia. One person makes little difference to her now.  
  
Serena: Then let me face her alone! She may accept a challenge by me, and with the silver crystal's power, I can stop her!  
  
Rei: Oh will you give it a rest?  
  
Serena: What do you mean?  
  
Rei: Look, it's obvious you're not in this for the good of the planet, you're in this for revenge! Revenge for the death of Queen Serenity, and for what Beryl did to your Kingdom. She also was responsible for killing us once, and now she's still alive!  
  
Serena: Back off, Rei! You have no idea-  
  
Rei: No idea what!? No idea about your thoughts of vengeance? Your rage? Listen, odango atama, you're not the only one who's had thoughts of revenge in their life! You think I don't want to get back at Reuisu for all the times he cheated on me-  
  
Reuisu: I never cheated on you!  
  
Rei: Okay, so maybe you didn't, but still I think you have all the time! And Serena, getting angry over all of this and trying to take revenge is turning you inside out!  
  
Serena: I am NOT taking revenge!  
  
Rei: I can see it in your eyes, it burns with fury!  
  
Serena: Shut up!  
  
Rei: It's eating at you, isn't it? The fact that you can't take revenge upon her because she's so powerful!  
  
Serena: I said shut up!  
  
Rei: It consumes you, consumes your soul, makes you want to just-  
  
Serena punched Rei right in her face. Rei stumbled back a little, while everyone gawked at the two.  
  
Serena: I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!  
  
Rei promptly ran at Serena at an attempt to tackle her. However, Reuisu grabbed her by the back of her shirt and yanked her back. Serena was also ready to run and jump onto Rei and punch her, but Reuisu extended his arm out and his arm connected with Serena's head, knocking her onto her back.  
  
Reuisu: Look at yourselves! What are you two doing?!?! You're supposed to be friends! We have no time right now for petty squabbles! You're doing exactly what Beryl wants! It's a litle old strategy called divide and conquer! And right now, you two are becoming divided! Unless we destroy Beryl, and forget about revenge, or accusations, our world will be destroyed by Mettalia's legacy!  
  
The two looked at one another.  
  
Serena: I'm sorry, Rei. I shouldn't have hit you.  
  
Rei: I'm sorry for making those accusations...  
  
Reuisu: Good. Now we just need to think of a way to stop Beryl and Metallia's legacy.  
  
Hotaru: Metallia's legacy... Hey! I've got it!  
  
Reuisu: What?  
  
Hotaru: A plan! I know how we can stop her!  
  
  
  
  
  
Michelle: Alright, everyone. We'll only have one shot at this. Let's transform and get into positions.  
  
Reuisu: Right. ALPHA CENTAURI POWER!!!  
  
The whole pink glittery thingy appears with a silhouette of Reuisu. Chest armor enveloped his torso as the symbol of spirit appeared on his forehead. Leg armor came around his legs, with ankle armor and foot armor. Behind the armor, only visible in spots where different peices of armor joined, was a black outfit. Arm armor enveloped his arms, wrists, and hands. His hand armor was seperated, only having finger armor and palm and backhand armoring. A red blade emitted from his wrist armor. A green grid in the shape of the helmet armor, except for the visor. The red blade passed in front of the grid, and the head armor appeared. The black visor formed directly afterwards. He stood in a pose of his two red blades coming out as he kneeled down with the Greek symbol Alpha behind him.  
  
Michelle: MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!  
  
A pink glittery silhouette of Michelle appeared, with only her heart necklace showing. Suddenly, crystal showered out of it, wrapping around her torso and forming the shirt and first bow of the outfit. The crystal then shot out more crystals that wrapped around her arms and legs, forming the gloves and boots. Another spray of crystal formed her skirt and back bow. The skirt and bows were colored gold. One last burst of crystal formed a tiara and earrings. The crystal then shot out a beam of energy, forming into a staff. She grabbed the staff, and stood in a pose.  
  
Lucy: CEPHIROS TITAN POWER!!!  
  
Out of her ring came energy bolts which wrapped around her torso, forming the front of the outfit. Then the ring fired beams at both her arms, wrapping around them to form the white gloves. The ring shout out another beam, which wrapped around her legs and formed the boots. She then twirled around as did the beam from the ring, which wrapped around her hips and formed into the skirt. Her tiara and earrings formed with one last blast from the ring. She stood in a pose of her winking with her ring outstretched in front of her.  
  
Miya: CRESCENT HEART POWER!!!  
  
Out of Miya's heart brooch came three large hearts. One heart descended down her body, and the other two onto her arms. As the hearts passed over her skin, they formed the gloves of her Sailor outfit. As the larger heart passed over her torso and slowly over her legs, forming the mini-skirt and the boots. As the three hearts ended at her feet and hands, they shot up to her head and hit it, forming the tiara and earrings. She stood in a pose with her making a smooching face.  
  
Chris: ASTEROID BLAZING POWER!!!  
  
A glittery silhouette of Chris appeared. Asteroids shot around him, and several blasted into his chest, forming into the shirt and bow. Asteroids then shot into his arms, exploding on contact, and forming into the sleeves. Finally, the last asteroids shot into his legs, exploding on impact, and forming into the pants and boots. The last asteroid shot into his face, forming into a halo. He stood in a pose with an asteroid shooting at him from behind.  
  
Serena: MOON ETERNAL POWER!!!  
  
Ami: MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
Rei: MARS CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
Lita: JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
Mina: VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
Amara: URANUS PLANET POWER!  
  
Michelle: NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!  
  
Trista: PLUTO PLANET POWER!  
  
Hotaru: SATURN PLANET POWER!  
  
Centauri ran away from the group with Mercury as the others ran off to where Beryl was.  
  
  
  
  
  
Beryl: Beg! BEG FOR YOUR LIVES!  
  
Beryl was charging up energy in her hand and a man and a woman grasping each other for protection. Their looks of unbridled terror was not enough for Beryl.  
  
Beryl: I SAID BEG!  
  
Venus: VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!!!  
  
The yellow heart smashed into Beryl, catching her completely by surprise. She was knocked away from the couple, who ran off in search of refuge. Beryl got up and looked around, trying to discern where the shot came from. A group of shadowed figures appeared on a roof, with one that had small angel wings on her back. The shadowing faded, revealing the Sailors.  
  
Moon: How dare you invade my world that still has hopes and dreams and loves! You have outlived your time, Beryl. I am the agent of love and justice, the pretty soldier in a sailor suit, SAILOR MOON! And in the name of the moon,  
  
All: WE SHALL PUNISH YOU!  
  
Beryl: Don't you people ever get tired of being WRONG all the time? I AM DEATH!  
  
Beryl shot energy blasts at the Sailors, blasting them back.  
  
Beryl: I AM DESTRUCTION!  
  
Beryl floated up and shot more energy into the Sailors, coursing through them all.  
  
Beryl: I AM BERYL!  
  
Voice: Indeed you are!  
  
Beryl snapped around to see who had spoken to her. Before her was a giant woman. She had red hair, and wore a black dress. She wore a black tiara with a green jewel on it. Her fingernails were long and black. Her skin was as pale as snow.  
  
Beryl: Is...? Are you...?  
  
Woman: Yes, Beryl. It is I! Metallia!  
  
Beryl: But how...?  
  
Metallia: Like you, I survived the battle with Sailor Moon. It just took me a little longer to recharge.  
  
Beryl: I am yours to command, Queen Metallia.  
  
Metallia: Good.  
  
The giant held up a small stone in her hands.  
  
Metallia: This is a beryl crystal. Within it I've placed part of my own power. If you enter it, and release some of your own power, it will help us destroy this miserable world, and those annoying sailor nothings.  
  
Beryl: Yes... Yes, at once!  
  
Beryl suddenly turned into a gaseous state, and flowed into the crystal.  
  
Beryl: I... Am releasing my energy, oh Queen. Tell me, where have you- Wait a moment, I can't get out!  
  
Metallia: No smegging duh, witch.  
  
Beryl: That British accent... Oh no... NO!  
  
The image of Beryl faded away, leaving only Centauri, Mercury, and a holographic projector. Centauri held the stone in his hands.  
  
Centauri: We knew your loyalty to Metallia would make you do whatever she commanded. You are such a smegging little pain in our sides, did you know that, Beryl?  
  
Beryl: I swear to you, Sailor Centauri, I WILL DESTROY YOU!  
  
Centauri un-transformed and made a sarcastic look of shock on his face.  
  
Reuisu: Oh no, I'm really scared! I'm being threatened by a Gales anniversary jewel! What are you going to do, leave a horse's head made out of coronets and tiaras on my bed? Oh please, please! Somebody help me, the little green stone is threatening me!  
  
Everyone began to laugh in utter joy.  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. A Wolf in the Fold

*Theme song: The Touch, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu leaned back in his reclining chair and smiled.  
  
Reuisu: It finally arrived. Oh God, this feels good!  
  
The chair fully reclined into a nearly flat chair, relaxing Reuisu immensely..  
  
Reuisu: After all that mess with Beryl, I can finally relax. And I finally found out EXACTLY what's been going on since I was in my coma. And I thought Wisemen were supposed to be good guys...  
  
Reuisu leaned forward, and the chair responded with it.  
  
Reuisu: Oh well, I guess relaxation comes any time I cannot study.  
  
Reuisu swiveled around in his chair to his desk, filled with notebooks, blank papers, notes, and textbooks.  
  
Reuisu: Stupid mid-terms... I need some more light.  
  
Reuisu reached over to turn on a lamp, but his hand brushed a small, glass container. It was just enough to push it over the table, and it falls onto the ground before Reuisu could respond. The glass shatters instantly on contact with the ground, and the Beryl stone within it rolls partially away. Reuisu jumps up and grabs the stone. He examines it closely.  
  
Reuisu: Whew. It's alright. Bet you thought you could escape there, aye, witch?  
  
A small image, gaseous and sort of looking like Beryl appeared on the crystal and roared.  
  
Reuisu: Oh shut up. You're only going to be there the until hell freezes over. And from prior visits, that won't be happening anytime soon.  
  
Reuisu sets the stone within another glass square, and places it within a containment chamber. But then, when Reuisu gets a dustpan out to collect the shards of glass, he notices a small, centimeter-wide green thing mixed in with the glass. He goes over and slowly picks it up.  
  
Reuisu: It must've been chipped off of the Beryl stone. Gah!  
  
Reuisu drops it as he suddenly feels something cold course through the hand that was holding the chipped piece.  
  
Reuisu: Geez, what was that? I must be geting cold or something.  
  
All of a sudden, Reuisu's eyes glow green briefly. He starts to feel hatred, anger, and contempt begin to consume him.  
  
Reuisu: All of the others... Jealous of me... Jealous of my genius and power... Planning to kill me... They can't kill me if I kill them first! ALPHA CENTAURI POWER!  
  
The whole pink glittery thingy appears with a silhouette of Reuisu. Chest armor enveloped his torso as the symbol of spirit appeared on his forehead. Leg armor came around his legs, with ankle armor and foot armor. Behind the armor, only visible in spots where different peices of armor joined, was a black outfit. Arm armor enveloped his arms, wrists, and hands. His hand armor was seperated, only having finger armor and palm and backhand armoring. A red blade emitted from his wrist armor. A green grid in the shape of the helmet armor, except for the visor. The red blade passed in front of the grid, and the head armor appeared. The black visor formed directly afterwards. He stood in a pose of his two red blades coming out as he kneeled down with the Greek symbol Alpha behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chris: What do you mean you and Darien are going to wait to get married?!  
  
Miya: Yeah, I hear when he left for College in America just before the whole crisis with Galaxia, he gave you a wedding ring.  
  
Serena: We feel we should wait until he can totally come back from college. He was lucky to get a temporary leave from the college during the whole thing with the Prime Evils.  
  
The Titans and Serena were in Lucy's coffee shop, Titans Coffee.  
  
Michelle: Look, Serena, you two are very much in love. I think you should save your money, and take a romantic getaway to America to be with Darien.  
  
Lucy: Um, no offense Serena, but doesn't Serena spend any money she gets within five seconds of getting it?  
  
Serena: I have needs that only money can provide!  
  
Miya: The need to go to the arcade with Mina and play racing games against Amara?  
  
Serena: Oh, be quiet.  
  
Voice: GIGA MISSILE!!!  
  
A missile shot through one of the windows, passed the cash registers and exploded a nearby wall. All the workers and patrons of the cafe ran out screaming, except for the Sailors. Lucy turned her head and looked at the smashed window.  
  
Lucy: You know, I just fixed that window. So, Reuisu's gone berserk?  
  
Serena: Or Davros again...  
  
Michelle: Who?  
  
Serena: Nothing. MOON ETERNAL POWER!  
  
Michelle: MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!  
  
A pink glittery silhouette of Michelle appeared, with only her heart necklace showing. Suddenly, crystal showered out of it, wrapping around her torso and forming the shirt and first bow of the outfit. The crystal then shot out more crystals that wrapped around her arms and legs, forming the gloves and boots. Another spray of crystal formed her skirt and back bow. The skirt and bows were colored gold. One last burst of crystal formed a tiara and earrings. The crystal then shot out a beam of energy, forming into a staff. She grabbed the staff, and stood in a pose.  
  
Lucy: CEPHIROS TITAN POWER!!!  
  
Out of her ring came energy bolts which wrapped around her torso, forming the front of the outfit. Then the ring fired beams at both her arms, wrapping around them to form the white gloves. The ring shout out another beam, which wrapped around her legs and formed the boots. She then twirled around as did the beam from the ring, which wrapped around her hips and formed into the skirt. Her tiara and earrings formed with one last blast from the ring. She stood in a pose of her winking with her ring outstretched in front of her.  
  
Miya: CRESCENT HEART POWER!!!  
  
Out of Miya's heart brooch came three large hearts. One heart descended down her body, and the other two onto her arms. As the hearts passed over her skin, they formed the gloves of her Sailor outfit. As the larger heart passed over her torso and slowly over her legs, forming the mini-skirt and the boots. As the three hearts ended at her feet and hands, they shot up to her head and hit it, forming the tiara and earrings. She stood in a pose with her making a smooching face.  
  
Chris: ASTEROID BLAZING POWER!!!  
  
A glittery silhouette of Chris appeared. Asteroids shot around him, and several blasted into his chest, forming into the shirt and bow. Asteroids then shot into his arms, exploding on contact, and forming into the sleeves. Finally, the last asteroids shot into his legs, exploding on impact, and forming into the pants and boots. The last asteroid shot into his face, forming into a halo. He stood in a pose with an asteroid shooting at him from behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
Centauri: GIGA-  
  
Cephiros: RING OF CEPHIROS!!!  
  
A flaming ring shoots out of Cephiros' ring, and it becomes larger and wraps around Sailor Centauri. Cephiros walks over to him as he struggles. She grabs him by the side and turns him around. As she grabs him, however, rage, hate, and contempt flow into Cephiros.  
  
Cephiros: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SHOOTING AT US?!  
  
Cephiros promptly kicks Centauri right in the stomach, but he does not feel any pain through the armor. However, it did not hinder Cephiros' efforts. She continued to kick at him, and then got down on her knees and began to punch him. Any time the energy ring Cephiros had slammed into him, he did feel it. Moonshine ran over and grabbed her, pulling her up and away. Rage, hate, and contempt flowed into her. She promptly hit Cephiros' side with her time staff, hitting her away. Cephiros got back up again, and ran straight at Moonshine, tackling her. Sailor Asteroid slowly began to walk towards them, but Love grabbed his arm.  
  
Love: Wait! What are you two doing?!  
  
The two ignored her and continued to punch each other. Love and Asteroid ran to each of them and grabbed them by the shoulders. They pulled them away from each other, restraining them. Rage, hate, and contempt flowed into them. They growled, and through the two at a nearby wall. Sailor Moon could only gasp at what was happening. She was too shocked to do anything, but the Titans all got back up again, and began to fight one another. Sailor Moon was just about to run to them, but Astra jumped in front of her.  
  
Astra: Wait! Don't touch them!  
  
Moon: But-  
  
Astra: You saw what happened each time they touched one another, even slightly, something's happened to them. There's a a wolf in the fold, and we can't let it invade you! Where are the other Sailors?  
  
Moon: They were all invited up to Chad's cabin the mountains for a little R&R after the battle with Beryl. I couldn't come because of all my homework.  
  
Astra: I'm going to find Luna and Artemis. DON'T LET THEM TOUCH YOU!  
  
Astra ran off in search of the other cats. Moon turned to look at the fighting Titans again. She narrowed her eyes and readied her wand.  
  
Moon: SILVER MOON-  
  
Centauri got up, and before Moon could finish the attack, he ran at Moon and tackled her. Rage, hate, and contempt infected her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Artemis: There has to be something here that can stop this!  
  
The three cats were assembled within Reuisu's void. They were in the lab section, looking at every vial and test tube and pitri dish and computer file they could find.  
  
Luna: We can't give up.  
  
Astra: Yeah, Reuisu's got to have something to get rid of this hate plague.  
  
Artemis: Here! Look at this!  
  
The other two lept over to Artemis, who held a green vial in his mouth. It said, "Positive emotions."  
  
Luna: Reuisu must've synthesized the chemicals within the brain that create positive emotions like goodness, humor, happiness, etc. We should only need the littlest amount for each of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Asteroid: ROCK CRUMBLE!!!  
  
The ground beneath Centauri began to shake, but, in anticipation, jumped out of the way as the massive peice of ground slammed from under him, forming into a small hill of rock.  
  
Centauri: GIGA MISSILE!!!  
  
Centauri rose his right arm, and his lower arm armor opened up, and a misile port came out. It shot out the small missile at Asteroid.  
  
Asteroid: ASTEROID SHOT!!!  
  
Sailor Asteroid held out his finger, and a small asteroid came out and collided into the missile, exploding it on contact. All of a sudden, Asteroid felt something hit his forehead. It was a liquid, and for a moment he thought it was rain, but when he placed his gloved hand on it and looked at it, it was a green color to it. All the rage and hatred and contempt melted away from him. He looked around, and saw the Titans experiencing similar things.  
  
Asteroid: Dear God, Centauri, what just happened? I tried to kill you!  
  
Centauri: As I... The last thing I truly remember was dropping the Beryl stone onto the ground, and it partially was chipped, like only a centimeter!  
  
Moon: Do you think Beryl managed to escape?  
  
Centauri: Not entirely.  
  
Astra: I'm afraid you're both right. While we were in Reuisu's lab, we did a scan of the area to find out what had happened to Reuisu initially. The Beryl stone had a 40% drop of Beryl activity within it.  
  
Moon: But it's okay, right? We took care of the hate plague Beryl caused!  
  
Everyone else seemed to smile, but Centauri was still deep in thought.  
  
Centauri: I believe you are quite wrong. If all 40% had been in that one form, it would've taken on a gaseous or even full physical form.  
  
Moonshine: You're right. Oh my...  
  
Love: What?  
  
Moonshine: Only SOME of Beryl invaded us. It means...  
  
Cephiros: It means... That Beryl is still out there.  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	5. Babel

*Theme song: The Touch, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
"He deserved heaven, not prison."  
  
That was how Rei began her diary entry. She thought of Reuisu, standing atop a building, reaching his arms towards the skies, trying to break an invisible wall like a mime, but unlike a mime, he could not escape from his personal prison.  
  
"He is Reuisu Lovhaug, son of Yujinia Kizoku and John Lovhaug. He is the Titan who fights on the side of love and justice, Sailor Centauri. He is-... WAS the prince of a powerful kingdom. A kingdom which was devoted to peace and a great alliance known as the Alliance Alpha Centauri. He forged a great peace, and saw his entire kingdom crumble and die around him. He once said something to me, 'The moment we're born we start dying.' I had merely thought of him as a pessimist at the time, but as I thought about it, he was right. And as the days go by, and Reuisu knows of what he's done, the cruel being known as Queen Beryl that he has accidentally let loose once more upon the world, I can't help but think what would've happened if we had not been so lucky as to have him with us. I probably would've ended up with CHAD."  
  
Rei giggled a little but then paused and thought for a moment.  
  
"He deserved heaven, not prison. The prison of his own mortality. The prison of his own guilt."  
  
And with that, Rei shut the book and continued to try to read the flames.  
  
  
  
  
  
A green cloud travelled through the ventilation ducts of the college main building. The cloud was filled with a rage and hatred beyond description.  
  
A hatred and rage for the one known as Serenity. And for the one known as Reuisu.  
  
What it came down to was total and utter jealousy. Jealousy of the moon kingdom, jealous of the Princess of that Kingdom, and jealousy of their great peace with the Alliance Alpha Centauri.  
  
She hated it all. And that hatred is what led her here, to Reuisu's college. She would wait for him in the air ducts, wait for him to enter into his class, and then, she would strike, strangle the Centaurian before he knew what was happening. Then he would do the same to each Sailor, until finally killing Sailor Moon, Serena, Neo-Queen Serenity, whatever the hell she called herself.  
  
Beryl: How can they be protected when the danger is the very air they need to live? How ironic, I will kill them by using their source of life. Hey, what the-  
  
Beryl couldn't stay in one place. She was suddenly being pulled away from the airduct that she was in back towards a fan spinning at the bottom of an air shaft. All she could hear was the voices of the college students...  
  
Student: ...And so with the use of this air recycling device I've attached to the fan, all the carbon dioxide in which we exhale with every breath is then reprocessed into breathable air. Just think of the possibilities! Gas masks with an ultimited amount of air, no need to conserve trees with no wildlife just because we need the oxygen! No fraga jaklo passiga- grat yin rewquest?  
  
Beryl wasn't quite understanding what was happening. The fan had pulled her into the machine, and she was still fully aware of what was happening, even as she began to dissipate, but she could sense her hearing was still working, so why did she hear this human speaking absolute gibberish? Well, that didn't last long as Beryl was placed into the machine and dissipated into normal, breathable air.  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu: No, no, I'm serious! She loves me!  
  
College kid: Come on, Reuisu, stop dreaming!  
  
Reuisu: Listen, do you want me to call Rei right now and confirm my story?  
  
College kid: Alright, big shot, gragh jakilo stynim.  
  
Reuisu: I beg your pardon?  
  
College kid: Yuraquen miji viga?  
  
Reuisu: I am really in no mood for games.  
  
College kid: Gahamek compinu!  
  
Reuisu grabbed a peice of paper and wrote down, "I can't understand a word you're saying." The college kid grabbed the paper and wrote, "Me? You're the one who's speaking gibberish!"  
Reuisu wrote, "I'm speaking normally. YOU'RE the one who's speaking gibberish."  
  
All of a sudden, the door to the college library opened, and a girl ran in.  
  
Girl: Ghoroy togjikiya!  
  
Both Reuisu and the kid gave a blank expression at the girl. She ran over and wrote on the piece of paper, "Something weird's going on. No one can understand what anyone else is saying! And it's not just here, it's starting to spread throughout the city!" Reuisu and kid raised an eyebrow, and jumped up. The kid went in the opposite direction from Reuisu, who activated his wrist communicator.  
  
Reuisu: Titans! Soldiers! Can you hear me? Can you understand me?  
  
Lucy: Gruger nan kiki do? Toyo werta quet!  
  
Amara: Yes, I can understand you, but noone else around me seems to be able to understand each other.  
  
Reuisu: Something's happening here. Get the others and meet me at my void and we'll-  
  
Amara: Jolan Pobvis?  
  
Reuisu rolled his eyes as he continued to run out the college to his car. He got in, started driving, and began to type into the communicator, "Meet me at my void. Something weird's going on all over the city, some kind of tower of babel thing."  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu set up his projector, and readied slides he that he was writing currently. He had chalkboards and chalk ready as the Sailor Titans and inner and outer soldiers came into the void. Reuisu ran over and hugged Rei, who hugged back. He then walked over to the projector.  
  
Serena: Hoyou tiya gesso?!  
  
Reuisu pointed to the chalkboards in the chairs. They all went over and took one. Serena wrote down, "What's going on?"  
  
Reuisu took out a TV remote, and switched on the TV nearby.  
  
Anchorman: A complete quarantine of Tokyo has been officially declared. Some type of airborn virus has infected Tokyo, somehow affecting the hearing centers of the brain. Anyone with the plague can speak normally, to the best of their abilities, but both speach and hearing are limited to gibberish. Scientists are trying hard to find a cure, but are still not allowed into the quarantine-  
  
Reuisu switched it off. He took out a slide which wrote, "I used my equipment to track the cause of some type of experimental air recycling system. Apparently, Beryl, in a gaseous form, was sucked into the device, and it mutated the Beryl plague into some type of new virus."  
  
Ami wrote, "What can we do to help?"  
  
Reuisu quickly writes, "There really isn't anything we can do. None of my equipment can create a suitable anti-virus, and it doesn't look like this is going to let up soon. I think we should just continue life as normal."  
  
Rei writes, "Well, then could you help me, Reuisu? The karaoke machine at the temple has broken down, and I need some help fixing it."  
  
Michelle(Moonshine) writes, "We're having our entire way of communication destroyed, and you're worried about your karaoke machine?!"  
  
Lita writes, "Yeah, who's going to listen to you sing?"  
  
Rei, "I still need to practice. Keeping a voice like mine isn't easy."  
  
Serena, "A voice like a banshee?"  
  
Rei, "I saw that, odango atama!"  
  
Serena, "Well duh, I wrote it!"  
  
Reuisu, "Ladies, please! This is serious!"  
  
Rei, "Look, just help me fix it, please?"  
  
Reuisu, "Alright, alright, I'll swing by and help after getting some things from the store."  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu got out of his car and walked up the stairs of the shrine. Chad was on the steps as well, shoveling up snow. He stopped when he saw Reuisu approaching.  
  
Chad: Megal. Youri Taho Gakina.  
  
Reuisu: I know you don't understand me, but I'm going to say it anyway: Rei is MY love, and no matter how hard you try, I will never let you have her.  
  
Chad: Jalpag.  
  
Chad raised his arm up, and gave Reuisu the finger.  
  
Reuisu: Impudent vermin.  
  
Reuisu walked up the steps and into the temple. Rei was waiting near the karaoke machine. The speaker had been opened. Rei took out her chalkboard and wrote, "Well, here it is. I hope you can do something with it."  
  
Reuisu sat down and examined it. He then opened the speaker fully, and began to meddle with some wires.  
  
Reuisu: Hmmm... Looks like some transistors got knocked out of place. Also, the connection to the speaker itself seems to have been pulled out accidentally.  
  
Reuisu reattached the transistors, but when he plugged the speaker back in, a high-pitched howl lept out the machine, and Rei and Reuisu put their hands over their ears. The howl dissipated quickly.  
  
Reuisu: Ow!  
  
Rei: Yeah, I mean, that really hurt!  
  
Reuisu: Geez, how can you work with- Oh my God, Rei, I can understand you! Say something!  
  
Rei opened her eyes wide.  
  
Rei: I can hear you, too!  
  
Reuisu: The high-pitched sound, it must've eliminated the plague!  
  
Rei: But how do we use this to our advantage?  
  
Reuisu: I can use my computer to hack into every stereo and speaker in Tokyo, that's how! Get the Sailors, and meet me at my void!  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu made one last internet connection, and then pulled up a microphone. Everyone was nearby, waiting. He plugged in the microphone, and then handed it to Serena.  
  
Reuisu: Oh wonderful singing talent that is you, Serena, please enlighten us with a nice shriek.  
  
Serena took a deep breath, and then screamed to the top of her lungs into the microphone. All over Tokyo, people suddenly latched onto their ears, trying to stop the sound that reverberated. a few objects made of glass shattered. And then, after eight seconds, stopped.  
  
Serena: Did it work?  
  
Reuisu: Well, I can hear you. Although I think I may have gone deaf...  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	6. Future Imperfect, part 1

*Theme song: The Touch, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
  
Michelle: So... This Rini is from the future?  
  
Reuisu: Yes.  
  
Miya: And how does she relate to us again?  
  
Reuisu: She is Serena's future daughter.  
  
Chris: Wait a second, you guys have been to the future?  
  
Reuisu: We try not to talk about it. No one should know their own future.  
  
Lucy: So what does your say?  
  
Reuisu paused for a moment.  
  
Reuisu: I was still in a coma at the time. They only relayed events of what had been happening at the time with the Wiseman and Prince Diamond... Oi...  
  
The Titans were assembled, once again, on the top of Darien's apartment building. They were beginning to feel that they were doing this quite oftenly, and should probably find a new building to hang around.  
  
Miya: She's late.  
  
Reuisu: She's Serena's daughter.  
  
Chris: Good point.  
  
All of a sudden, a red portal opened behind them, sparking with energy as Rini clumsily fell out of it and onto the ground.  
  
Rini: OW! That hurt!  
  
Michelle: She's Serena's daughter, alright.  
  
Rini: What do you mean by that?! And who are you guys?  
  
Reuisu stepped in front of them.  
  
Reuisu: Rini, remember when I went out looking for the Sailor Titans and Serena had you sent back to the future?  
  
Rini: Oh, so these are the Sailor Titans?  
  
Reuisu: Yep. So I hear you're here on vacation.  
  
Rini: Yeah, my mom and dad said I've been pushing myself lately to finish my Sailor training, and so I should take it easy for a couple days. They say when I'm done, I'll become Sailor Neo Moon!  
  
Reuisu: Really?  
  
Rini: Oh yeah, it's true! There's even talk of getting the Neo senshi ready...  
  
Reuisu: Neo... Senshi?  
  
Rini: Yeah, the sons and daughters of- oh, that's right, I'm not supposed to talk about the future.  
  
Reuisu: Indeed. So, come along, child. Our first stop is Titans coffee, where you shall rest, and think of what to do while you're here.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rini: So where'd you get the money to buy this place, Lucy?  
  
Lucy: Back in England, my parents own a multi-national corporation. We're rich.  
  
Reuisu: Yes, similar to the traitors...  
  
Rini: Who?  
  
Miya: Amara and Michelle. That's what he calls them.  
  
Reuisu: But they are traitors!  
  
Michelle: They say it was a trick to get close to Galaxia, and Serena vouches for them on that.  
  
Reuisu: Oh come on! Desperate times call for desperate measures, but they could've attacked Galaxia instead of attacking Pluto and Saturn! They were practically next to her, they had an open shot!  
  
Rini: Sometimes they DO make me angry...  
  
Reuisu: That's the spirit, Rini! Back me up on this.  
  
Rini: But they're Sailor Soldiers, nonetheless!  
  
Reuisu sighed, and slumped back into his chair.  
  
Reuisu: Has the planet gone mad? Those two are the epitome of WRONG with Sailors!  
  
Chris: Look, they've paid up for it with their help to us over this time.  
  
Reuisu: That's your opinion, Chris. I still think-  
  
Rini suddenly grasped her chest in pain and screamed. The Titans asked her what had happened, but she just said she felt pain. At first they thought it was something from the coffee shop food, but they then remembered they hadn't ordered anything yet! All of a sudden, while she was still screaming, her body began to have sections of it fade away and come back. Reuisu, responding on instinct, grabbed Rini and ran outside.  
  
Reuisu: Call the others! Tell them to meet me at the void!  
  
  
  
  
  
The Inner soldiers were gathered just outside of the opening of Reuisu's void.  
  
Serena: So what happened to Rini?  
  
Ami: Reuisu didn't tell me exactly what's happening to her, only that when she went to the coffee shop, she suddenly screamed in pain, and she began to... Well... Disappear.  
  
Lita: That sounds familiar.  
  
Rei: When Neherenia kidnapped Darien, isn't that exactly what happened to her? She began to disappear because her past was being altered?  
  
Mina: Yeah. I think we should talk to them ourselves, though.  
  
The inner soldiers went over to the ladder, and climbed up into the void. However, when they reached the void entrance, they felt as if they were suddenly travelling across a great wind, but when they got through the void entrance, it stopped. In front of them were Sailors Pluto and Moonshine, holding out their time staffs at a giant screen. In the screen seemed to be colored lines. The lines kept moving across the screen, sometimes breaking away from each other, but about nine of the lines stayed together, and then one line finally partially broke off with the others, and was joined by another.  
  
Pluto: Stop!  
  
The screen stopped.  
  
Reuisu: 30th century, alright. Two weeks before Rini is born. According to this, Serena is killed by a poisonous gas leaked into Crystal Tower while she was pregnant.  
  
Serena: Excuse me?  
  
The outer Soldiers and the Titans turned to see the inner soldiers staring in bewilderment at them.  
  
Moonshine: Good, you've arrived. We've erected a temporal stasis field around this void area, none of the time line changes should affect us in here.  
  
Mina: What are you talking about?  
  
Reuisu: When Rini began to disappear slightly, I figured something to do with time had caused her these seizures. I set up the stasis field, and I asked Sailor Pluto and Sailor Moonshine to use their time powers to find out what happened. And according to this, it has something to do with a time two weeks before Rini's birth.  
  
Amara: We were just about to transform and travel to the future when you showed up.  
  
Serena: How is Rini?  
  
Reuisu: While she stays here, she'll be protected from the effects of the temporal damage. We'll correct the damage, then come back here. Outers: Stay here and look after Rini. If anything happens, it's up to you to help. ALPHA CENTAURI POWER!!!  
  
The whole pink glittery thingy appears with a silhouette of Reuisu. Chest armor enveloped his torso as the symbol of spirit appeared on his forehead. Leg armor came around his legs, with ankle armor and foot armor. Behind the armor, only visible in spots where different peices of armor joined, was a black outfit. Arm armor enveloped his arms, wrists, and hands. His hand armor was seperated, only having finger armor and palm and backhand armoring. A red blade emitted from his wrist armor. A green grid in the shape of the helmet armor, except for the visor. The red blade passed in front of the grid, and the head armor appeared. The black visor formed directly afterwards. He stood in a pose of his two red blades coming out as he kneeled down with the Greek symbol Alpha behind him.  
  
Lucy: CEPHIROS TITAN POWER!!!  
  
Out of her ring came energy bolts which wrapped around her torso, forming the front of the outfit. Then the ring fired beams at both her arms, wrapping around them to form the white gloves. The ring shout out another beam, which wrapped around her legs and formed the boots. She then twirled around as did the beam from the ring, which wrapped around her hips and formed into the skirt. Her tiara and earrings formed with one last blast from the ring. She stood in a pose of her winking with her ring outstretched in front of her.  
  
Miya: CRESCENT HEART POWER!!!  
  
Out of Miya's heart brooch came three large hearts. One heart descended down her body, and the other two onto her arms. As the hearts passed over her skin, they formed the gloves of her Sailor outfit. As the larger heart passed over her torso and slowly over her legs, forming the mini-skirt and the boots. As the three hearts ended at her feet and hands, they shot up to her head and hit it, forming the tiara and earrings. She stood in a pose with her making a smooching face.  
  
Chris: ASTEROID BLAZING POWER!!!  
  
A glittery silhouette of Chris appeared. Asteroids shot around him, and several blasted into his chest, forming into the shirt and bow. Asteroids then shot into his arms, exploding on contact, and forming into the sleeves. Finally, the last asteroids shot into his legs, exploding on impact, and forming into the pants and boots. The last asteroid shot into his face, forming into a halo. He stood in a pose with an asteroid shooting at him from behind.  
  
Serena: MOON ETERNAL POWER!  
  
Ami: MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
Rei: MARS CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
Lita: JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
Mina: VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
Pluto: Using both our time staffs, we should be able to travel to the point in time instantaneously, instead of having to go through the entire time passageway as usual.  
  
The two crossed the staffs, and aimed them at a random section of the void. Both staffs fired out a beam of energy at one spot, forming into a round portal. One by one, everyone entered...  
  
  
  
  
...And reappeared inside the main throne room in Crystal Tower. Neo Queen Serenity and King Darien just stared at the group. They all turned to them.  
  
Serenity: Um... What are you doing here?  
  
Moon: Oh, hey, your majesty...  
  
Serenity: Um.. You shouldn't be here...  
  
Pluto bowed before Serenity and explained.  
  
Pluto: Your majesty, farther in the future, your daughter travelled back into the past for a vacation. She was then slowly erased from time itself, and we have tracked the source back here, to this time. Within the next few hours, some sort of poisonous gas will infect you, killing you. We are here to prevent this.  
  
Serenity and Darien examined those around them, noticing the outer and inner soldiers. However, both their faces stopped when they saw Reuisu. For a brief moment, Centauri could tell that the two suddenly twitched when they saw Centauri.  
  
Centauri: Is something amiss?  
  
Darien: NO! No, nothing... Why would you say that?  
  
Reuisu: When you saw me, you flinched.  
  
Serenity: No we didn't.  
  
Mars: Come to think of it, in the previous times we've come to the future, none of you told us where Reuisu was.  
  
Serenity: It's of no concern! My life is now what's at my concern.  
  
Centauri: I will bring you to your room, your highness, and guard you from there. Everyone else, spread out and find out if someone is here placing in the gas.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu: Spill it.  
  
Serenity: I beg your pardon?  
  
Reuisu: Something happened to me, doesn't it?  
  
Serenity narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
Serenity: Yes. You were born.  
  
Reuisu: DON'T PLAY LITTLE MISS CRYPTIC WITH ME, SERENITY!  
  
Serenity: That's not exactly the nicest tone to give to your queen.  
  
Reuisu: I never liked a Monarchy, anyway.  
  
Serenity: You were a prince.  
  
Reuisu: Key word: Was. No longer prince.  
  
The two then just glared at each other. All of a sudden, they both noticed a green gas seeping in through the floor! Both breath it in and begin to cough drastically. Reuisu, confused by the moment, can't decide what to do. His mind snaps back into focus and he grabs a hankerchief from his pocket and covers his mouth and nose. Serenity has passed out, unconscious. At least, Reuisu HOPED she was only unconscious. Reuisu grabbed her and kicked the door open, brining her out and back into fresh air. The Titans and Soldiers ran in with King Darien.  
  
Darien: What happened?!  
  
Reuisu: This gas seeped in through the floor! I think that's our assassination attempt.  
  
Voice: Not quite!  
  
The voice had come from within the room. All of a sudden, Beryl walked out of the room!  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	7. Future Imperfect, part 2

*Theme song: The Touch, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu: BERYL?!  
  
Michelle: How did you get here?!  
  
Beryl: You brought me here.  
  
Lucy: I beg your pardon?  
  
Beryl: I was in a gaseous state within Reuisu's void. I couldn't attack, but I could sense and hear. I heard you were to travel into the future, so I followed you into that time portal, and absorbed the energy within it. I travelled here in hopes of killing Neo Queen Serenity while she was defenseless to stop me.  
  
Chris: But didn't it already happen? How could she have travelled through our time portal before we even opened it to kill her only to stop her now?  
  
Reuisu: It's a temporal paradox known as Full Circle. I'll explain it later.  
  
Serenity: Her... Dear God... ARRRGHHH!!!  
  
Serenity collapsed to the ground in pain. Reuisu and Darien reached down and grabbed her.  
  
Serenity: DON'T TOUCH ME!  
  
Serenity pushes Reuisu away, and Reuisu rises an eyebrow.  
  
Darien: What's happening?!  
  
Serenity: The baby! ARRRGGGHHHH!!!  
  
Reuisu: GET HER TO A HOSPITAL! Titans! Soldiers! GET READY!  
  
The Soldiers and the Titans grabbed their transformation devices, readying them.  
  
Reuisu: We refuse to lose, so everyone, it's all up to you. ALPHA CENTAURI POWER!!!  
  
The whole pink glittery thingy appears with a silhouette of Reuisu. Chest armor enveloped his torso as the symbol of spirit appeared on his forehead. Leg armor came around his legs, with ankle armor and foot armor. Behind the armor, only visible in spots where different peices of armor joined, was a black outfit. Arm armor enveloped his arms, wrists, and hands. His hand armor was seperated, only having finger armor and palm and backhand armoring. A red blade emitted from his wrist armor. A green grid in the shape of the helmet armor, except for the visor. The red blade passed in front of the grid, and the head armor appeared. The black visor formed directly afterwards. He stood in a pose of his two red blades coming out as he kneeled down with the Greek symbol Alpha behind him.  
  
Lucy: CEPHIROS TITAN POWER!!!  
  
Out of her ring came energy bolts which wrapped around her torso, forming the front of the outfit. Then the ring fired beams at both her arms, wrapping around them to form the white gloves. The ring shout out another beam, which wrapped around her legs and formed the boots. She then twirled around as did the beam from the ring, which wrapped around her hips and formed into the skirt. Her tiara and earrings formed with one last blast from the ring. She stood in a pose of her winking with her ring outstretched in front of her.  
  
Miya: CRESCENT HEART POWER!!!  
  
Out of Miya's heart brooch came three large hearts. One heart descended down her body, and the other two onto her arms. As the hearts passed over her skin, they formed the gloves of her Sailor outfit. As the larger heart passed over her torso and slowly over her legs, forming the mini-skirt and the boots. As the three hearts ended at her feet and hands, they shot up to her head and hit it, forming the tiara and earrings. She stood in a pose with her making a smooching face.  
  
Chris: ASTEROID BLAZING POWER!!!  
  
A glittery silhouette of Chris appeared. Asteroids shot around him, and several blasted into his chest, forming into the shirt and bow. Asteroids then shot into his arms, exploding on contact, and forming into the sleeves. Finally, the last asteroids shot into his legs, exploding on impact, and forming into the pants and boots. The last asteroid shot into his face, forming into a halo. He stood in a pose with an asteroid shooting at him from behind.  
  
Serena: MOON ETERNAL POWER!  
  
Serena's silhouette appears over the whole pink glittery thing. Feathers fly past her and form her torso. Feathers wrap around her arm, forming the gloves. It then backs up with her image with two small angel wings.  
  
Ami: MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
While she says that, her transformation stick shines as a round, blue crystal snaps onto the stick. She twirls the stick around her and blue energy comes out of it and forms the Sailor fuku. She stands in front of an image of a harp.  
  
Rei: MARS CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
While she says that, her transformation stick shines as a round, red crystal snaps onto the stick. She twirls herself around as red rings shoot out of the stick and surround her, forming her outfit. She stands in front of an image of a bow and arrow.  
  
Lita: JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
While she says that, her transformation stick shines as a round, green crystal snaps onto the stick. She twirls as her transformation stick forms an eletrical charge around her, finally forming into her fuku. She stands in front of a wreath with the Zodiac symbol for Jupiter in it.  
  
Mina: VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
While she says that, her transformation stick shines as a round, yellow crystal snaps onto the stick. Yellow energy bands with stars twirls around her, forming her sailor fuku. She stands behind a wreath with the Zodiac symbol of Venus in it.  
  
Centauri: ATTACK!  
  
And with that single command, everyone lept at Beryl. This caught Beryl completely by surprise, expecting some type of special attack from them. The first to hit her was Centauri, punching her right in the face with his armored hand. Beryl was still confused as to the strategy of this, and did not see the two kicks from Venus and Love that hit her back. She fell to the ground, regaining her senses. She was about to get up when her stomach was kicked by Moon and Cephiros. She was hit into a wall, but got up. She sent a green energy bolt at Asteroid, who dodged and pointed his fist at her.  
  
Asteroid: ASTEROID SHOT!!!  
  
Three mini asteroids shot out of his fist at Beryl, but she ducked. However, the wall behind her exploded, collapsing on top of her. She got back, filled with rage, but was met by Sailor Jupiter's fist. Beryl felt the pain in her nose. It was broken in two places. While her rage continued to build, Sailor Mars jump kicked Beryl in the stomach, knocking her back a little. She held her chest in pain, but Moonshine took her time staff and slammed into the back of her head, making her fall forwards. Now she was feeling pain in multiple places at once, and still her rage continued to build, even with all the pain.  
  
Centauri: WHY WON'T YOU DIE?! GIGA BLADE!  
  
The two red energy blades emitted from Centauri's wrist armor, and he charged at Beryl. However, Beryl got back up and slammed her own fist into Centauri's armor. However, by hitting solid Tritanium, reinforced by three layers of paper-thin steel, she broke her fist. Centauri was knocked back a little, but nothing damaged him. Beryl yelped in pain at her hand, and realized it was beginning to bleed green blood.  
  
Beryl: First blood to you, Centauri. But this isn't over yet!  
  
Centauri: Ooooh, Beryl thinks she's all superior! Get a smegging clue, witch: we're defeating you hand-to-hand. You don't stand a chance!  
  
Beryl: I WILL rule the universe, Centauri! Even if I am the only creature IN the universe!  
  
Centauri: Moon face: She's all yours.  
  
Sailor Moon stepped forward with her sceptor. She smiled with devious delight. The staff began to glow a yellow color, and she ran at Beryl with full force. Beryl readied her good fist in anticipation. However, as soon as her arm blocked the rod that would slam down upon her if she hadn't, her arm began to disintegrate! Her entire body now was burning into ashes, as she screamed one final scream and collapsed onto the ground. Sailor Centauri stood over her ashes.  
  
Centauri: I guess we're just going to have to have this painted over.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena: So how am I?  
  
Darien: Serenity's in the hospital. I'm afraid she had to give birth to Rini prematurely. It may stunt her growth a little.  
  
Rei: Glad to hear that. I'm sure Serena wouldn't want her mini-me to grow up too much.  
  
Serena: What was that?  
  
Rei: Oh nothing.  
  
Serena: I heard what you said!  
  
And shortly afterwards, the two were engaged in a tongue war without any hopeful ending.  
  
Reuisu: The story of our life, that goes in a bloody circle. Oh well. Pluto, it's best we be off before we learn a little too much of our future. There may have been more Beryls in the time stream, I want us to return back to my void and see if we can't pin point any other times in the future something might have happened.  
  
Michelle: My time staff was damaged when I hit Beryl...  
  
Reuisu: Then we'll take the long way back. Tell the outer soldiers to be waiting for us in the time passageway, and we'll let Rini get a little R&R in her own time period.  
  
Pluto nodded and prepared the portal. Reuisu turned to Darien.  
  
Reuisu: For the last time, Darien: WHAT HAPPENS TO ME?! Do I die? Do I kill one of the team? What happens to me?! WHERE ARE THE TITANS?!  
  
Darien: And I tell you for the last time, I WILL NOT TELL YOU!  
  
Pluto: The portal is prepared.  
  
Everyone began to step through, and Reuisu was just about to go into the portal, but turned to Darien again.  
  
Reuisu: Whatever it is, I'll find out, Darien. And when I do, I'll make sure it DOESN'T HAPPEN!  
  
And with that, Pluto and Reuisu walked into the portal. Darien stood there and said, "Fool. You can't change the future." And when the portal closed, he finished with, "Traitor."  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu: Good you're here. Where's Rini?  
  
Uranus: Already returned to the 30th Century. We should be heading back now-  
  
All of a sudden, the portal changed color from blue to red! They all looked around, and suddenly this green gas attacked Pluto's time staff! It shot out a beam at everyone, and they were blasted away from the portal back to the present.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	8. Past Prologue

*Theme song: The Touch, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
Falling. Ever Falling.  
  
That was the reaction felt to the Sailor Soldiers and Titans as the time corridor they travelled through to return to their home timeline collapsed. The mission had seemed like such a simple one-travel into the future, prevent Neo-Queen Serenity from dying from a poisonous gas. It had all seemed so simple.  
  
But even when they discovered it was a Beryl plague, they knew it would go downhill from there. They had actually defeated it quite easily, but Reuisu had left the future in an unsettling feeling. King Darien and Neo-Queen Serenity had seemed very, very distant from Reuisu, even downright frightened of him. He could not imagine what could've happened to cause their fear and mistrust of him.  
  
But things were getting much more downhill. They had agreed to meet the Outer Soldiers in the time corridor, but when they met, something attacked Pluto's time staff, sending them off course. Into the past, or into the future, no one could tell until they got there...  
  
  
  
  
  
The first thing that Reuisu realized was that he had a pounding headache. He had not yet opened his eyes. He was trying to remember the last thing that had happened to him, but he figured opening his eyes would be a smart choice. He was wrong.  
  
When he opened his eyes, his face turned bright red, and he stopped breathing. He was looking straight ahead of him, and his head was facing the bottom part of one of the girls' dresses. He was staring at someone's panties.  
  
Immediately, in utter shock and surprise, he lept up, knocking Miya who was laying on top of him off, and covered his eyes and continued to blush in utter horror.  
  
Reuisu: Oh God, please let me be the only one to have woken up... Please let me be the only one to have woken up...  
  
Slowly, Reuisu removed his hands and saw that he had been looking at Michelle.  
  
Reuisu: If Tyrael finds out about this, I'M going to end up as an angel...  
  
Reuisu looked around and saw he was the only one up.  
  
Reuisu: Thanks, God. Hey, where are we?  
  
Reuisu looked around. The group was apparently inside a local park, but it was deserted. He then went over to Pluto to try to wake her up. She groggilly awakened.  
  
Pluto: Reuisu, why are you blushing?  
  
Reuisu realized the blood in his face had yet to drain from it.  
  
Reuisu: You don't want to know. Let's just wake everyone up.  
  
Within minutes, everyone was woken up, and Reuisu's face returned to normal.  
  
Ami: Where are we? WHEN are we?  
  
Pluto: Give me a moment.  
  
Pluto closed her eyes, then looked down at her time staff.  
  
Pluto: March 7th... Year... 1996!  
  
Everyone's expression turned grim.  
  
Serena: The day I became Sailor Moon. How did we get here?  
  
Reuisu: I believe my hunch was right. Another Beryl plague was in the time field. Instead of going to the future to kill you, however, this one seemed to think that killing you before you became Sailor Moon was a more logical way of doing things.  
  
Rei: Unfortunately, they're quite right. Serena may be strong as Serena, but she doesn't stand a chance against Beryl here and then!  
  
Everyone shot a confused look at her.  
  
Rei: Only trying to be accurate in my time stuff. This has already happened, hasn't it? So technically it would be then.  
  
Reuisu: Let's not go into trivial matters right now. We have one priority right now: Key events led to Serena becoming Sailor Moon. I suggest we split into three groups, two to search for Beryl, and one to watch over the past Serena. ALPHA CENTAURI POWER!  
  
The whole pink glittery thingy appears with a silhouette of Reuisu. Chest armor enveloped his torso as the symbol of spirit appeared on his forehead. Leg armor came around his legs, with ankle armor and foot armor. Behind the armor, only visible in spots where different peices of armor joined, was a black outfit. Arm armor enveloped his arms, wrists, and hands. His hand armor was seperated, only having finger armor and palm and backhand armoring. A red blade emitted from his wrist armor. A green grid in the shape of the helmet armor, except for the visor. The red blade passed in front of the grid, and the head armor appeared. The black visor formed directly afterwards. He stood in a pose of his two red blades coming out as he kneeled down with the Greek symbol Alpha behind him.  
  
Lucy: CEPHIROS TITAN POWER!!!  
  
Out of her ring came energy bolts which wrapped around her torso, forming the front of the outfit. Then the ring fired beams at both her arms, wrapping around them to form the white gloves. The ring shout out another beam, which wrapped around her legs and formed the boots. She then twirled around as did the beam from the ring, which wrapped around her hips and formed into the skirt. Her tiara and earrings formed with one last blast from the ring. She stood in a pose of her winking with her ring outstretched in front of her.  
  
Miya: CRESCENT HEART POWER!!!  
  
Out of Miya's heart brooch came three large hearts. One heart descended down her body, and the other two onto her arms. As the hearts passed over her skin, they formed the gloves of her Sailor outfit. As the larger heart passed over her torso and slowly over her legs, forming the mini-skirt and the boots. As the three hearts ended at her feet and hands, they shot up to her head and hit it, forming the tiara and earrings. She stood in a pose with her making a smooching face.  
  
Chris: ASTEROID BLAZING POWER!!!  
  
A glittery silhouette of Chris appeared. Asteroids shot around him, and several blasted into his chest, forming into the shirt and bow. Asteroids then shot into his arms, exploding on contact, and forming into the sleeves. Finally, the last asteroids shot into his legs, exploding on impact, and forming into the pants and boots. The last asteroid shot into his face, forming into a halo. He stood in a pose with an asteroid shooting at him from behind.  
  
Serena: MOON ETERNAL POWER!!!  
  
Ami: MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
Rei: MARS CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
Lita: JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
Mina: VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
  
  
  
The green gas cloud gained form behind a fence. Her skin was pale, her hair a dark crimson red, her eyes green, and her nails black as death. It was Beryl. She looked just over the fence to see three kids surround the past Luna, and she thought of the fact that if Luna had never met Serena, there would be no Sailor Moon...  
  
Beryl slowly began to get up and ready a blast of energy to kill the children and Luna.  
  
Voice: GIGA CANNON!!!  
  
Beryl snaps her head to the side to see two yellow balls of energy collide into her, blasting her away from the fence. The Titans leap down in front of her.  
  
Beryl: YOU AGAIN?!!?  
  
Moonshine: Should've thought that when you were travelling through time that we wouldn't follow you, nega witch. MOONSHINE MIRROR!!!  
  
Moonshine's time staff forms into a mirror, and reflects the light of the moon off of it into a concentrated beam of energy at Beryl, burning a hole in her chest. She yelps in pain and teleports away.  
  
Asteroid: We lost her!  
  
  
  
  
  
A green gas cloud formed behind a building, quickly taking the shape of Beryl. She slowly turned her head around a corner. Serena had just thrown the test she had gotten a 35/100 behind her, and it landed on Darien's head and fell off.  
  
Darien: That hurt, odango atama!  
  
Serena turned around and said, "I'm sorry." Darien merely looked at the test, shocked.  
  
Darien: A 35?!  
  
Serena looked shocked that this person she didn't even know was looking at her test. Darien lowered the test.  
  
Darien: You should study more, odango atama.  
  
Serena: What business is it of yours!?  
  
Beryl was about ready to strike, so she turned her head in front of her again. However, her face was met with Sailor Saturn's glaive in front of it. She panicked and rolled off to the side, more behind the building. The outer soldiers lept down in an attempt to stop her.  
  
Uranus: WORLD SHAKING!!!  
  
Neptune: DEEP SUBMERGE!!!  
  
The two energy balls shot down at Beryl, who lept into the air and teleported away as the balls collided into the ground and exploded.  
  
Saturn: Dang! We lost her.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a few hours later. The inner soldiers observed Luna give Serena the brooch that would transform her into Sailor Moon. The Titans and the Outer Soldiers continued their search for Beryl, who, in turn, went to Molly's Mother's jewel shop. All the people within the shop had been drained of energy by the fake jewels they had been trying thanks to the youma Jedite had released. The youma had suddenly stopped it's illusion of being Molly's mother, and readied it's hands to strangle Molly.  
  
Beryl: MORGUE!  
  
The youma, Morgue, turned around.  
  
Morgue: My queen! What are you doing here?  
  
Beryl: I shall be finishing this task myself. Take the energy and leave.  
  
Morgue: At once, my queen.  
  
The youma bowed before her, and walked into the shadows. Beryl turned to Molly, who was frozen in fear.  
  
Beryl: If you value your life, human, you will leave immediately.  
  
Molly nodded and ran out the doors, screaming. Beryl looked around her at the unconscious humans around her.  
  
Voice: Stop right there!  
  
Beryl smiled. The voice she recognized and hated so much was behind her. The voice was that of the original Sailor Moon.  
  
Beryl: I was wondering when you would finally show up, princess.  
  
Beryl slowly turned around to see a very bewildered Sailor Moon and Luna.  
  
Moon: Princess?  
  
Beryl: Oh, that's right, you don't know yet, do you? Well, you won't have to worry about it. In about ten seconds, you won't have to worry much about anything else for that matter.  
  
Beryl began to absorb green energy around her hands, and the blood in Sailor Moon's face drained. She raised her arms up into the air and prepared to fire.  
  
Mars: MARS FLAME SNIPER!!!  
  
Saturn: SILENCE WALL!!!  
  
Beryl shot out the green ball of energy at Sailor Moon, who blocked herself pathetically with her arms, but the blast collided instead into Sailor Saturn's wall. A red fire arrow shot down from the rafters and into Beryl, knocking her onto her face. She slowly got up.  
  
Asteroid: ROCKET BLAST!!!  
  
Asteroid shimmered for a moment, then, looking very much like his entire body was fazing out of reality, ran straight into Beryl, tackling her into a wall. The inner soldiers, Titans, and Outer Soldiers jumped down.  
  
Moon(Present): Where's Reuisu?  
  
Moonshine: Went to check out some anomolous readings on the roof. He'll be back.  
  
Moon(Past): Who are you people?!  
  
Mercury: No time for pleasantries! Use your tiara!  
  
The Sailor Moon of the past nodded confusingly, but pulled the tiara off her head, anyway.  
  
Moon(Past): MOON TIARA ACTION!!!  
  
The tiara glowed a bright yellow, forming into a discus, and collided into Beryl, annihilating her.  
  
Luna: Would someone PLEASE explain what is going on?!  
  
Centauri came staggering into the room, his armor scorched.  
  
Love: Centauri! What happened?  
  
Centauri: Don't remember... And Luna, to explain, we're from the future. HER future.  
  
Centauri pointed to the past Sailor Moon.  
  
Moon(Past): You mean... You're from my future? What happens?  
  
Pluto: Eh, eh.  
  
Pluto touched Luna and the Past Sailor Moon's forehead with a square computer chip. The two fell unconscious.  
  
Pluto: They'll wake up with no recollection of what happened. I suggest we return to our own timeline and make sure Beryl hasn't done anything else.  
  
Moon(Present): Agreed.  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	9. War Triangle, part 1

*Theme song: The Touch, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu sat in his void, sipping a cup of tea. His mind was not focused on the video screens ahead of him, searching sections of Tokyo for a Beryl presence, or searching the time corridors for any other Beryl plagues that could've infected through there. His mind was on the brief time he had spent in the future. While he was talking to Neo-Queen Serenity and King Darien, he noted many times of their fear and mistrust of him.  
  
Reuisu: Am I dead? Did something happen to me during this time that killed me? Or, could it possibly be, that I betrayed the team? But what? What could possibly drive me over the edge as far as to betray the people I've loved for years? Hey, what's this?  
  
Reuisu saw that he had e-mail from Chibi-moon@future.com. He opened it, and it said, "Dear Reuisu, this is Rini! To complete my training as a Sailor Soldier and become Sailor Neo Moon, my parents have decided to send me back in time to finish the training. I'll be arriving in two days on Darien's rooftop at around 5:00 PM your time. See ya then!"  
  
All of a sudden, Reuisu's attention was diverted from his thoughts and onto the bleeping screen. He saw that it was the sensor for tracking Beryl plagues through the city. The sensor indicated a red dot inside an abandoned warehouse.  
  
Reuisu: Why is it always the abandoned ones? Reuisu to Titans and Soldiers-I've located a Beryl plague in an abandoned warehouse in Southern Tokyo. I'm relaying the coordinates to everyone.  
  
Reuisu paused as he was about to relay the coordinates.  
  
Reuisu: And Serena, let Ami take you.  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu: ALPHA CENTAURI POWER!!!  
  
The whole pink glittery thingy appears with a silhouette of Reuisu. Chest armor enveloped his torso as the symbol of spirit appeared on his forehead. Leg armor came around his legs, with ankle armor and foot armor. Behind the armor, only visible in spots where different peices of armor joined, was a black outfit. Arm armor enveloped his arms, wrists, and hands. His hand armor was seperated, only having finger armor and palm and backhand armoring. A red blade emitted from his wrist armor. A green grid in the shape of the helmet armor, except for the visor. The red blade passed in front of the grid, and the head armor appeared. The black visor formed directly afterwards. He stood in a pose of his two red blades coming out as he kneeled down with the Greek symbol Alpha behind him.  
  
Lucy: CEPHIROS TITAN POWER!!!  
  
Out of her ring came energy bolts which wrapped around her torso, forming the front of the outfit. Then the ring fired beams at both her arms, wrapping around them to form the white gloves. The ring shout out another beam, which wrapped around her legs and formed the boots. She then twirled around as did the beam from the ring, which wrapped around her hips and formed into the skirt. Her tiara and earrings formed with one last blast from the ring. She stood in a pose of her winking with her ring outstretched in front of her.  
  
Miya: CRESCENT HEART POWER!!!  
  
Out of Miya's heart brooch came three large hearts. One heart descended down her body, and the other two onto her arms. As the hearts passed over her skin, they formed the gloves of her Sailor outfit. As the larger heart passed over her torso and slowly over her legs, forming the mini-skirt and the boots. As the three hearts ended at her feet and hands, they shot up to her head and hit it, forming the tiara and earrings. She stood in a pose with her making a smooching face.  
  
Chris: ASTEROID BLAZING POWER!!!  
  
A glittery silhouette of Chris appeared. Asteroids shot around him, and several blasted into his chest, forming into the shirt and bow. Asteroids then shot into his arms, exploding on contact, and forming into the sleeves. Finally, the last asteroids shot into his legs, exploding on impact, and forming into the pants and boots. The last asteroid shot into his face, forming into a halo. He stood in a pose with an asteroid shooting at him from behind.  
  
Serena: MOON ETERNAL POWER!  
  
Serena's silhouette appears over the whol pink glittery thing. Feathers fly past her and form her torso. Feathers wrap around her arm, forming the gloves. It then backs up with her image with two small angel wings.  
  
Ami: MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
While she says that, her transformation stick shines as a round, blue crystal snaps onto the stick. She twirls the stick around her and blue energy comes out of it and forms the Sailor fuku. She stands in front of an image of a harp.  
  
Rei: MARS CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
While she says that, her transformation stick shines as a round, red crystal snaps onto the stick. She twirls herself around as red rings shoot out of the stick and surround her, forming her outfit. She stands in front of an image of a bow and arrow.  
  
Lita: JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
While she says that, her transformation stick shines as a round, green crystal snaps onto the stick. She twirls as her transformation stick forms an eletrical charge around her, finally forming into her fuku. She stands in front of a wreath with the Zodiac symbol for Jupiter in it.  
  
Mina: VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
While she says that, her transformation stick shines as a round, yellow crystal snaps onto the stick. Yellow energy twirls around her, forming her sailor fuku. She stands behind a wreath with the Zodiac symbol of Venus in it.  
  
Amara: URANUS PLANET POWER!  
  
Michelle: NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!  
  
Trista: PLUTO PLANET POWER!  
  
Hotaru: SATURN PLANET POWER!  
  
Centauri: Alright, we'll split off into three groups-Inners, Outers, and Titans. There's an entrance on the north side, south side, and west side. The Titans' will take the north side, and we'll meet in the center.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Titans looked around themselves, Centauri's infrared, spectral, and meteorological sensors were at full, indicating metal fatigue, normal background radiation, and altogether nothing.  
  
Asteroid: Still don't see anything?  
  
Centauri: Zip, zilch, and a whole lot of nothing.  
  
Moonshine: Beryl may be attacking the others.  
  
Centauri: We can't break radio silence. Some Beryls have been able to transverse time, we don't know how it'll react. We're only supposed to break radio silence if we find Beryl.  
  
Love: I don't like this, Centauri. I don't like the way this looks, the way it sounds, I don't like any of it!  
  
Cephiros: I'm with Love. Something's wrong here.  
  
Centauri: Nothing is wrong. We're coming up on the center.  
  
The Titans finally reached the center, where the inner and outer soldiers were waiting.  
  
Centauri: I'm assuming you had no luck?  
  
Uranus: Nothing.  
  
Centauri: I don't get it. Beryl is filled with rage, and must be stuck in a gaseous or physical form, we should've been able to locate her!  
  
Mercury: Is it possible your equipment malfunctioned?  
  
Centauri: I have been having malfunctions with certain systems.  
  
Mercury: Well, I'll help take a look at them after I finish studying tomorrow.  
  
Centauri: Thanks. Let's get out of here.  
  
The group nodded and began to walk out slowly. Sailor Moon looked down at her boots for a moment, though. There was a green, almost transluscent slime at the base of her boots.  
  
Moon: Ewe. I'm gonna have to clean that off later.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Uranus: Another fine screw-up you've gotten us into, Reuisu.  
  
Centauri: What are you talking about? I'm the only one who's truly searching for Beryl!  
  
Neptune: Well you're not doing a very good job of it! Nadda, zero, zip! It would've attacked us, but nothing happened! Looks like you're getting sloppy, Centauri.  
  
Moonshine: Reuisu didn't do anything! It was a mistake!  
  
Saturn: Yeah right. For all we know, he could just be doing this as his crude form of training us.  
  
Centauri: That's a lie, Saturn!  
  
Pluto: How do we know? How do we know it's not?!  
  
Cephiros: You can shut up!  
  
Uranus: Up yours!  
  
Jupiter: Hey, you two! I don't see you going out manually to look for Beryl! And as for you, Reuisu, you rely to much on that stupid machine of yours!  
  
Centauri: Listen Michael Jordan, back off!  
  
Venus: Wanna stop your yapping, Centauri?!  
  
Love: Wanna stop pretending you're the best when it comes to love, Mina?  
  
Uranus: That's it! We're sick of working with a group of Sailors like this! We quit!  
  
Centauri: OH, so suddenly they're officially announcing their betrayal before they do it!  
  
Neptune: I've had just about enough of your-  
  
Moon: All of you shut up before-  
  
Asteroid: Wanna stuff it up your-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The green slime slowly formed together and merge into a single, human shape. Her red hair flowed behind her as she looked out a window at the arguing Sailor groups. And Beryl smiled.  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	10. War Triangle, part 2

*Theme song: The Touch, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu: It's them! Transform! ALPHA CENTAURI POWER!!!  
  
The whole pink glittery thingy appears with a silhouette of Reuisu. Chest armor enveloped his torso as the symbol of spirit appeared on his forehead. Leg armor came around his legs, with ankle armor and foot armor. Behind the armor, only visible in spots where different peices of armor joined, was a black outfit. Arm armor enveloped his arms, wrists, and hands. His hand armor was seperated, only having finger armor and palm and backhand armoring. A red blade emitted from his wrist armor. A green grid in the shape of the helmet armor, except for the visor. The red blade passed in front of the grid, and the head armor appeared. The black visor formed directly afterwards. He stood in a pose of his two red blades coming out as he kneeled down with the Greek symbol Alpha behind him.  
  
Michelle: MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!  
  
A pink glittery silhouette of Michelle appeared, with only her heart necklace showing. Suddenly, crystal showered out of it, wrapping around her torso and forming the shirt and first bow of the outfit. The crystal then shot out more crystals that wrapped around her arms and legs, forming the gloves and boots. Another spray of crystal formed her skirt and back bow. The skirt and bows were colored gold. One last burst of crystal formed a tiara and earrings. The crystal then shot out a beam of energy, forming into a staff. She grabbed the staff, and stood in a pose.  
  
Lucy: CEPHIROS TITAN POWER!!!  
  
Out of her ring came energy bolts which wrapped around her torso, forming the front of the outfit. Then the ring fired beams at both her arms, wrapping around them to form the white gloves. The ring shout out another beam, which wrapped around her legs and formed the boots. She then twirled around as did the beam from the ring, which wrapped around her hips and formed into the skirt. Her tiara and earrings formed with one last blast from the ring. She stood in a pose of her winking with her ring outstretched in front of her.  
  
Miya: CRESCENT HEART POWER!!!  
  
Out of Miya's heart brooch came three large hearts. One heart descended down her body, and the other two onto her arms. As the hearts passed over her skin, they formed the gloves of her Sailor outfit. As the larger heart passed over her torso and slowly over her legs, forming the mini-skirt and the boots. As the three hearts ended at her feet and hands, they shot up to her head and hit it, forming the tiara and earrings. She stood in a pose with her making a smooching face.  
  
Chris: ASTEROID BLAZING POWER!!!  
  
A glittery silhouette of Chris appeared. Asteroids shot around him, and several blasted into his chest, forming into the shirt and bow. Asteroids then shot into his arms, exploding on contact, and forming into the sleeves. Finally, the last asteroids shot into his legs, exploding on impact, and forming into the pants and boots. The last asteroid shot into his face, forming into a halo. He stood in a pose with an asteroid shooting at him from behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The portal sparked and electrified with white energy as Rini slowly walked out of it.  
  
Rini: I'm heeeeeeere!  
  
The portal promptly snapped shut behind her as she realized that there was no one there on the roof of Darien's apartment.  
  
Rini: Hey, where is everyone? I sent Reuisu that e-mail!  
  
Voice: GIGA CANNON!!!  
  
Rini rose her head up. She turned to the direction of the sound of a blast being fired out of a small cannon. She slowly walked over and looked off the edge. From a bird's eye view, she saw Sailor Uranus come out of a small opening in the wall, and fire a world shaking at Sailor Centauri. However, as it comes close, Centauri slices down with his giga blade, dissapating it in the air.  
  
Asteroid: ROCKET BLAST!!!  
  
Sailor Asteroid shimmered for a moment, and moving in Matrix style, ran towards the outer soldiers.  
  
Saturn: SILENCE WALL!!!  
  
The black shield shot up and Asteroid smashed into it and collapsing backwards.  
  
Moonshine: MOONSHINE MIRAGE!!!  
  
Moonshine shimmered for a moment, then became invisible. Sailor Cephiros launched a valiant charge at the outers, distracting them briefly. It was all the invisible Moonshine needed for her to punch and kick Sailor Saturn, knocking her away.  
  
Rini: Dear God, what's happening?!?  
  
Voice: We're not sure.  
  
Rini snapped her head around to see Luna and Artemis standing behind her.  
  
Luna: They started acting like that two days ago.  
  
Artemis: They've done something like this before, but it was a Sailor free-for-all then. Now it's a team fight. Inners vs. outers vs. Titans.  
  
Voice: Is this party closed or can anyone join?  
  
The three turned their heads to see Astra walking up to them.  
  
Luna: Go away, Astra!  
  
Astra: Look, whatever's happened to the Titans isn't affecting me! I want to help bring things back to normal.  
  
Luna: Oh please, you just want to look big in front of Artemis.  
  
Astra: As surprising as this may sound, you stupid excuse for a lawn ornament, I have my sights on someone other than your little puff of white fur!  
  
Artemis: Hey!  
  
Rini: All of you, stop it! Fighting is not going to solve anything right now. We need to find out what happened to get them like this! If we don't, one of them might get hurt or even killed!  
  
Astra: We have one option: We go to Reuisu's void, seal it up, and try to find out what happened!  
  
Rini: But we need them to open it, don't we?  
  
Luna: Reuisu left the void open while they're down there fighting.  
  
And with that, the four of them ran over to the ladder, and ran up it into Reuisu's void. Rini quickly pulled up the ladder and the entrance closed. Luna and Astra ran over to the console and began to type things into it. An energy ring formed around the area where the ladder usually slid down.  
  
Astra: We've sealed it up. With luck, Reuisu won't be able to open it for some time.  
  
Rini: But now that we're here, what are we going to do?  
  
Artemis: We need to find out what exactly changed them like this.  
  
Rini: Okay, where were they two nights ago?  
  
Astra: Unless I'm mistaken, Reuisu detected a Beryl plague and called the others to investigate.  
  
Luna and Artemis jumped up to the computer, and they began to press buttons and open search peramaters. It finally detected a Beryl substance at the warehouse.  
  
Luna: According to this, an abandoned warehouse has a Beryl plague within it.  
  
Artemis: But here's somethign strange: According to this, there are no anomolous gasses or physical presences within the warehouse.  
  
Astra: But how's that possible? Every time we've really encountered Beryl, she's been in a gaseous state, and then reverted to a physical form!  
  
Rini: But wait a second, you're all forgetting something.  
  
Luna: What?  
  
Rini: There's another state of matter: Liquids!  
  
Astra went over to the scanners and checked liquids.  
  
Astra: She's right! I'm detecting an anomolous slime-like substance near the center of the warehouse! The Sailors must've stepped in it, and now they've been infected with another hate plague!  
  
Artemis: And now, because of it, they're in some kind of a war triangle with each other.  
  
Rini: So what are we going to do to bring them back?  
  
Luna: Well, we're not exactly sure.  
  
Artemis: What about that chemical we used the last time they did something like this?  
  
Astra: Won't work. This hate plague was introduced directly from Beryl. The other one was spread from one of them to the other, simply by slight touch.  
  
Rini: What about destroying Beryl?  
  
Luna: Of course!  
  
Artemis: You're right again, Rini! We destroy Beryl in this form, and the plague should disappear!  
  
Astra: Yeah! All we have to do is-  
  
And with that, their happiness ended as they looked at a monitor showing a battle between the inner and outer soldiers happening nearby.  
  
Luna: All we have to do is become human beings with Sailor abilities to attack them ourselves, because our heroes are fighting each other.  
  
Rini: You know, maybe I should just stop coming here. Everytime I do, something goes wrong.  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	11. War Triangle, part 3

*Theme song: The Touch, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
  
Michelle: Lucy, you need a boy friend.  
  
Lucy: I know, but we've been busy...  
  
Miya: Look, all of us are dating someone or another, except for you!  
  
Lucy: I just haven't met the right person, that's all.  
  
Reuisu: In the stressful time that we live in now, you need to be with somebody.  
  
Lucy: But who? I mean, it's not like I have time to put in a personal ad or someth-  
  
Lucy stopped when she and the other Titans looked ahead of them. They were on an empty street corner, and there, standing in front of them, were the outer soldiers.  
  
Amara: No one's around.  
  
Reuisu: Which means no one will see us.  
  
Hotaru: Good.  
  
Reuisu: ALPHA CENTAURI POWER!!!  
  
The whole pink glittery thingy appears with a silhouette of Reuisu. Chest armor enveloped his torso as the symbol of spirit appeared on his forehead. Leg armor came around his legs, with ankle armor and foot armor. Behind the armor, only visible in spots where different peices of armor joined, was a black outfit. Arm armor enveloped his arms, wrists, and hands. His hand armor was seperated, only having finger armor and palm and backhand armoring. A red blade emitted from his wrist armor. A green grid in the shape of the helmet armor, except for the visor. The red blade passed in front of the grid, and the head armor appeared. The black visor formed directly afterwards. He stood in a pose of his two red blades coming out as he kneeled down with the Greek symbol Alpha behind him.  
  
Michelle: MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!  
  
A pink glittery silhouette of Michelle appeared, with only her heart necklace showing. Suddenly, crystal showered out of it, wrapping around her torso and forming the shirt and first bow of the outfit. The crystal then shot out more crystals that wrapped around her arms and legs, forming the gloves and boots. Another spray of crystal formed her skirt and back bow. The skirt and bows were colored gold. One last burst of crystal formed a tiara and earrings. The crystal then shot out a beam of energy, forming into a staff. She grabbed the staff, and stood in a pose.  
  
Lucy: CEPHIROS TITAN POWER!!!  
  
Out of her ring came energy bolts which wrapped around her torso, forming the front of the outfit. Then the ring fired beams at both her arms, wrapping around them to form the white gloves. The ring shout out another beam, which wrapped around her legs and formed the boots. She then twirled around as did the beam from the ring, which wrapped around her hips and formed into the skirt. Her tiara and earrings formed with one last blast from the ring. She stood in a pose of her winking with her ring outstretched in front of her.  
  
Miya: CRESCENT HEART POWER!!!  
  
Out of Miya's heart brooch came three large hearts. One heart descended down her body, and the other two onto her arms. As the hearts passed over her skin, they formed the gloves of her Sailor outfit. As the larger heart passed over her torso and slowly over her legs, forming the mini-skirt and the boots. As the three hearts ended at her feet and hands, they shot up to her head and hit it, forming the tiara and earrings. She stood in a pose with her making a smooching face.  
  
Chris: ASTEROID BLAZING POWER!!!  
  
A glittery silhouette of Chris appeared. Asteroids shot around him, and several blasted into his chest, forming into the shirt and bow. Asteroids then shot into his arms, exploding on contact, and forming into the sleeves. Finally, the last asteroids shot into his legs, exploding on impact, and forming into the pants and boots. The last asteroid shot into his face, forming into a halo. He stood in a pose with an asteroid shooting at him from behind.  
  
Amara: URANUS PLANET POWER!!!  
  
Michelle: NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!!!  
  
Trista: PLUTO PLANET POWER!!!  
  
Hotaru: SATURN PLANET POWER!!!  
  
Love: CRESCENT HEART CRUSH!!!  
  
Five pink hearts appeared out of nowhere, all coming at the outer soldiers. They all jumped away except for Neptune, who was too slow in her evasion. The five hearts crushed into her, forcing her to yelp in pain, but resisted screaming beyond that.  
  
Uranus: WORLD SHAKING!!!  
  
Sailor Uranus fired out a yellow energy ball at Sailor Love in an attempt to release her love, but Sailor Asteroid launched a Rock Crumble, shooting up a pillar of ground in front of Sailor Love. The energy ball hit the mountain of ground, vaporizing it instead of Sailor Love.  
  
Sailor Saturn ran at Sailor Love and bashed the flat side of her glaive against her head, knocking her out. Neptune was freed, and immediately launched a Deep Submerge at the Titans. It hit Sailor Moonshine, blasting her away.  
  
Centauri: GIGA MISSILE!!!  
  
Centauri rose his right arm, and a missile opened out of a compartment in his wrist. It shot out at Sailor Pluto, who dodged out of the way. It was obvious to the outer soldiers that they were losing this one, as Sailor Asteroid used another Rock Crumble to literally have the ground rush up at them.  
  
Mars: MARS FLAME SNIPER!!!  
  
The red fire arrow blasted into Sailor Centauri, knocking him away from the group.  
  
Jupiter: JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!!!  
  
The multiple green energy blasts hit into Sailors Cephiros and Uranus, knocking them down as well. The inner soldiers were running at them quickly, ready to attack and defeat them. Taking the hint, both groups ran off in seperate directions. Overhead, on the roof of a nearby building, Rini and the cats watched with disdain.  
  
Rini: I should help them.  
  
Astra: Rini, you know just as much as we do that they'll most likely kill you.  
  
Rini nods and the four retreat back into Reuisu's void, sealing it up again.  
  
Luna: What are we going to do? This is getting out of hand.  
  
Artemis: We should try to assault Beryl, or get one of the groups to attack her.  
  
Luna: Too risky. We don't know how powerful this Beryl is. It could prove disastrous for which group attacks her.  
  
Astra: Why not try to lure all the groups to her, then?  
  
Rini: Wouldn't work either. Beryl would just sit back and watch while everyone attacked each other.  
  
Artemis: We have to at least try! The groups are starting to meet each other more often, and it's getting harder and harder for them to get away without wounds to either side. Right now, we need to stop this before it gets any worse!  
  
Astra: Arty, our Agents of Love and Justice are fighting battles that have to do with hatred and malignance. It is worse! We have to take action! Listen, Luna, Artemis, and Rini can convince the Inners to go to the warehouse, and I have the confidence of the Titans. Our only problem is going to be convincing the outers.  
  
Rini: I could appeal to Hotaru for help. Although it feels wrong using her like this.  
  
Luna: Desperate times call for desperate measures. Okay, what's the plan?  
  
  
  
  
  
Astra: The plan is simple. The inner soldiers are starting to gather equipment.  
  
Reuisu: What kind of equipment?  
  
  
  
  
Rini: Tracking equipment. Energy transference thingies. Luna still trusts me, so she gave me the information.  
  
Amara: Do you think it could be a trick?  
  
  
  
  
Luna: Of course it's a trick. It's to fool each other into believing the others have equipment that'll take out each other.  
  
Serena: So what are we going to do about it?  
  
  
  
  
Astra: An all-out strike. If the inner soldiers use that tech, it'll mean the end of the Titans.  
  
Michelle: We can't let this happen.  
  
  
  
  
Rini: And we won't. But let's try to think this out rationally before we do something hasty.  
  
Trista: What do you mean?  
  
  
  
  
Luna: I'm saying we think with our heads and not our fists. The Titans and the outers are going to be duking it out, right? So, we wait for one to come out triumphant, and clean up whatever's left.  
  
Ami: Yes. Good work, Luna.  
  
  
  
  
Luna/Astra/Rini: I try.  
  
  
  
  
Centauri: You know, this place looks familiar.  
  
Cephiros: You're getting that nostalgia feeling, too?  
  
Astra: You were here a few days ago.  
  
Asteroid: We were?  
  
Astra: Yeah, investing a possible Beryl plague.  
  
Moonshine: Did we find it?  
  
Astra: Don't you remember?  
  
Love: No.  
  
Voice: MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!!!  
  
Everyone immediately looked around themselves, with some of them raising whatever weapons they have in defense.  
  
Centauri: You all heard that, too, right?  
  
Love: Yeah.  
  
Asteroid: Do you think the outers found out about this place?  
  
Moonshine: We should leave if they have.  
  
Centauri: No! If they are here, the two groups'll be fighting each other, and we'll deal with them. This way!  
  
Everyone followed Centauri as he ran down the dimly lit hallway. Inside, Astra smiled. However, that smile faded when the group finally ran into the crossing sections, seeing both the outer and inner soldiers firing their attacks, but not at each other, but at Beryl!  
  
Centauri: It's her!  
  
Jupiter: WELL DUR-HEY! JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!!!  
  
The green energy balls shot out at Beryl, but her hands moved quick as lightning, slapping away each blast with ease. Cephiros prepared to fire an attack at Sailor Venus, but Centauri put his arm in front of her.  
  
Centauri: They're of no concern to us, Lucy. Beryl is now our problem! Sailor Moon, Sailor Uranus! I believe a tri-angulating attack should be beneficial!  
  
Moon: Tri-What?  
  
Centauri: Attack! GIGA-  
  
Uranus: WORLD-  
  
Moon: SILVER MOON CRYSTAL-  
  
Centauri: -DESTROYER!!!  
  
Uranus: -SHAKING!!!  
  
Moon: -POWER KISS!!!  
  
Panels, compartments, cubby-holes, etc. opened out of Centauri's armor everywhere. His two missile ports on his wrists opened up, and the two cannons on his back came out. Immediately, all the weapons launched out of it simoultaneously, releasing a large barrage of missiles, projectile weapons, energy blasts, bullets, etc. at Beryl. Uranus put her hand up, and then gathered energy within it. She then smashed the relatively large energy ball in her hand onto the ground, which launched it at Beryl. And after a long, and rather too-detaily attack sequence, Moon finally launched a straight beam of energy at Beryl, exploding and creating feathers as it travelled. And, at the same time, these three attacks collided into Beryl, annihilating her.  
  
Suddenly, everyone but Luna, Astra, Rini, and Artemis grabbed their head in pain, and then got back up.  
  
Centauri: Geez... What a nightmare.  
  
Mars: I'll say.  
  
Astra: You mean you knew what was happening?  
  
Neptune: Yes. It felt strange, like being confined to a cage only the size of your body.  
  
Rini: Every day I come here I ask myself why I came in the first place...  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	12. Once Upon a Yesterday

*Theme song: The Touch, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu was sent violently back to the ground and groaned in pain, landing on his already bruised arm.  
  
Reuisu: Report!  
  
Another shake within the void sent Reuisu onto his back. Ami ran over to the computer.  
  
Ami: Dimensional stabilizers malfunctioning!  
  
Reuisu got back and ran over to the console.  
  
Reuisu: Re-route power from secondary sound emitters to the DS conduits!  
  
Ami inputed the commands. The warning light for that circuit shut off, but all the others continued to flash and roar.  
  
Reuisu: Michelle, Lita, how are you doing?  
  
Lita and Michelle were at another console, working within the circuits.  
  
Michelle: The environmental controls are fused! We need to bypass them to repair it!  
  
Reuisu: Burn through cables if you have to! If we lose environmental controls, we lose the void!  
  
Michelle nodded and used her time staff to start plowing through cables.  
  
Serena: Reuisu, why won't you tell me what's going on?!  
  
Reuisu: It's my systems! The temporal fields I put up sometimes to help us against adverse temporal effects enhance degredation and entropy on my systems! They're degrading!  
  
All of a sudden, the alarms shut off. Reuisu snapped his head back over to Michelle and Lita. Michelle was taking her head out of the console.  
  
Michelle: I think I've repaired the degredation damage. Provided we don't have to erect another temporal barrier in another month or so, we should be fine.  
  
All of a sudden, another warning flash comes on.  
  
Reuisu: I can never have anything nice!  
  
Reuisu walks over to the console and hits the alarm button, trying to find out what's happening. The computer screen flares on, saying, "Beryl plague detected."  
  
Reuisu: Identify source of Beryl plague!  
  
The computer displays the numbers 113.97.009.002/226721.8.  
  
Reuisu: One-one-three-point-nine-seven... Those are star chart coordinates! the others are temporal coordinates! Computer, give me temporal charts and star charts, immediately!  
  
The computer screen switched off, and the computer retracted into the desk itself. The table then flattened out, and then a circular metal object appeared on the desk. It shot out three green lines, and then a holographic view screen appeared. It split off into seperate monitors, one showing star charts and another showing time stream lines. The lines however, were going backwards. One gray line split off from five main ones, and stayed a reasonable distance away and stopped. At the same time, the star charts stopped at four light years from this solar system. Reuisu ran over to see them.  
  
Reuisu: Oh my God, it's the day the Alliance Alpha Centauri fell! Beryl's travelled to Alpha Centauri!  
  
Everyone got out their transformation sticks and readied to transform.  
  
Ami: Wait a minute, that doesn't make any sense. When Beryl destroyed the Alliance and the Moon Kingdom, we were all reborn. Killing you any earlier is still going to get you reborn, what can she do to change all that?  
  
Reuisu: It doesn't matter. This is the chance of a lifetime, we can prevent both kingdoms from being destroyed, and tell them to prepare for all the other coming evils!  
  
Serena: He's right, this is the only chance we'll ever get!  
  
Michelle: But why do you say that? Couldn't we travel back in time anytime to do this?  
  
Reuisu: The temporal boundaries open only if there is a crisis to be resolved. You should know that better than anyone. Everyone ready?  
  
They all nodded.  
  
Reuisu: Let's go save our kingdoms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sailor Centauri slammed into the ground hard. The other Sailors landed next to him.  
  
Centauri: Michelle...  
  
Moonshine: I think my staff needs work.  
  
Centauri: One of these days, we are going to have a long talk about acceptable safety standards for time travelling. One of them includes MAKING SURE WE LAND RIGHT FOR A CHANGE.  
  
Moonshine: Noted. Reuisu?  
  
Centauri: Yes?  
  
Moonshine: I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to HIM.  
  
Moonshine pointed at the young boy, around twelve years old, sitting on a throne. His eyebrow was rasied, and he was staring intently at them. Then his eyes shifted to the girls, and his eyes got wide.  
  
Reuisu: Man, nice legs...  
  
Jupiter: Excuse me?!  
  
Centauri got up and put an arm in front of her to make sure she didn't do anything foolish, like kill Prince Reuisu for his remark.  
  
Centauri: Your highness, this may be a little hard for you to accept, but we are from the future.  
  
Reuisu: Really... Well, if those girls are from the future, I like how the future looks.  
  
Centauri: Listen, we're not here to talk about girls...  
  
Reuisu: You aren't? Then please leave.  
  
Centauri: We're here to warn you and protect you! There is a dark force on its way here and the Moon Kingdom, we have to warn the Moon Kingdom so they can prepare for the assault! If we don't, both our kingdoms could be destroyed!  
  
Reuisu listened intently to each detail, then rolled his eyes and leaned back in his throne.  
  
Reuisu: Listen, even if I should believe you, the missile defense system that protects Alpha Centauri CAN'T be taken out. Any attempts in the past to override or destroy the defense system ended in failure. Nothing can stop it!  
  
Centauri: Well Queen Beryl and Metallia say differently!  
  
Reuisu: Look, unless those girls are here as-  
  
Centauri: They are here to protect their kingdom and ours.  
  
Reuisu: Then get out!  
  
Centauri glared at Reuisu from within his helmet, and then told them to move back and out of the throne room. Someone was waiting for them, however. He looked around his late 30s or 40s, and hair graying in some areas. He wore a badge on his left side.  
  
Man: Excuse me, are you really from the future?  
  
Moonshine: Yes, unfortunately we can't save our kingdoms because jackass in there thinks we're idiots.  
  
Man: Well, I CAN help. I'm the Minister of War and Defense in the Alliance. You say there's going to be an attack here and the Moon Kingdom?  
  
Cephiros: Led by two evils queens. They'll destroy everything unless we can stop it.  
  
Minister: Then we must move quickly! We'll go to the scanner room, get proof of an attack.  
  
  
  
  
  
Minister: Confirmed. There is some type of energy cloud blocking the invasion force from scans. We only detected it because we knew what we were looking for.  
  
Centauri: Good! What's their ETA with Alpha Centauri?  
  
Minister: Checking lateral course... They're going to the Moon Kingdom first!  
  
Centauri rose his head up from the data sheet he was reading.  
  
Centauri: What do you mean? The Alliance is supposed to be attacked first, so the Moon Kingdom wouldn't have the necessary allies it needed to defeat them.  
  
Minister: I know, but according to these readings, they're nowhere near Alpha Centauri, they're on a direct course for the Moon Kingdom.  
  
Centauri could just sit there and look at the projected course of Beryl's force. Immediately, he went over to Mercury.  
  
Centauri: Mercury, what's the exact time Beryl's forces attack the Alliance, according to my data banks?  
  
Mercury types some things into her computer, and an answer appears.  
  
Mercury: Sixteen hours, thirty-one minutes, fifteen seconds.  
  
Centauri: And the time the Moon Kingdom is destroyed?  
  
Mercury taps some more things into her computer, and then raises an eyebrow. She taps more into the mini computer, and then looks up at Reuisu.  
  
Mercury: Sixteen hours, thirty-one minutes, fifteen seconds.  
  
Everyone rose their heads up. Even Sailor Moon understood. The times were exact. Centauri looked around them to see the confused, yet understanding expressions on their faces.  
  
Centauri: How can they attack two places at the same time?  
  
The inner soldiers began to put their heads down.  
  
Venus: They can't...  
  
Mars: Reuisu, I think we should-  
  
Centauri: There's a mistake somewhere. Mercury, check the files again!  
  
Mercury: I checked them three times.  
  
Centauri: Then check them four times! Then four hundred times, because it's not possible! That missile defense system was supposed to keep Beryl out, and she destroyed it, she-  
  
Centauri's face went a ghastly shade of white when he finally realized it.  
  
Centauri: Oh God... The missiles!  
  
Centauri bolted out of the strategy room with the Titans and the inner soldiers close behind.  
  
  
  
  
The missile control room was empty, save for Prince Reuisu. His crown was on a nearby table, and a headset was upon his head instead. Everyone ran in, with Reuisu fiddling with the controls.  
  
Centauri: GET AWAY FROM THOSE CONTROLS!!!  
  
Prince Reuisu turned around and looked at them.  
  
Reuisu: Relax, I got this under control.  
  
Centauri: The missile defense system requires a very strong mental and physical will to handle the controls, you are neither of which!  
  
Reuisu: Mental control?  
  
Warning indicators flashed on, showing that all the platforms had launched. Centauri ran over and pushed Reuisu away.  
  
Centauri: He turned the missile platforms back at Alpha Centauri! We have two minutes before those missiles impact!  
  
Mercury: Can we stop them?!  
  
Centauri: They're designed to be fool-proof and incapable of being overridden! This is all your fault, Reuisu! If my earth parents were here, this would never have happened!  
  
Reuisu: Oh, your EARTH parents, a fifteen year-old Japanese prositute and a gay, drunk Englishman.  
  
Everyoned stared in horror at Reuisu. Centauri's eyes began to glow bright gold, and Reuisu suddenly felt strain around his neck, like someone was starting to strangle him. The tension increased as everyone suddenly noticed a light coming from inside Reuisu's helmet. His eyes' glow was increasing by the second.  
  
Centauri: How dare you. How DARE YOU?!? You were born into paradise, and now you've destroyed it! What have you done?!?  
  
Reuisu: Turned a boring day into something far more exciting! Killing people is fun! Until now, I could only do it on small animals, but now-  
  
Reuisu's neck was becoming more stressed, it was getting hard to breathe as Reuisu's psychic grip continued to bear down on him. And then, suddenly, he let go and threw him into a wall.  
  
Centauri: You can burn. Burn with the mountains, burn with the temples, burn with your kingdom. I'm glad I went through the Technis and the Sailor Wars. I'm glad the person you are is going to die. I'm glad you're going to burn. Moonshine, get me the hell out of here.  
  
Moonshine complied, opening a time portal and everyone walked through it, leaving Prince Reuisu lying there. He looked outside a nearby window as missiles lit up the sky and came down on the city.  
  
Reuisu: Dear God, what have I done?  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued 


	13. The Death of Sailor Moon

*Theme song: The Touch, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu: Come in!  
  
The circular opening to the void opens up, and Rei comes up the ladder.  
  
Reuisu: Ah, love, what can I do for you?  
  
Rei: I just came by to see how you were doing.  
  
Reuisu: What do you mean?  
  
Rei: Well, I mean, with the whole thing with you being responsible for the destruction of Alpha Centauri...  
  
Reuisu smiles and stands up.  
  
Reuisu: Rei, I am having a great day. I got over what happened in the past because the Sailor Wars and the Technis were the good kick in the butt I needed. I went to a homeless shelter, gave food, money, clothing, anything I could spare to them! You know, we may fight the war on evil to prevent those people's lives from being lost, but we never actually get to see the overjoyed look of happiness when you do something out of the goodness of your heart.  
  
Rei: Well, I'm happy you're happy. And, I think I know something to cheer you up even more.  
  
Reuisu: Oh?  
  
Rei: You have the honor to take me out on another date.  
  
Reuisu: Is now okay?  
  
Rei: More than. Let's get-  
  
The phone next to Reuisu suddenly rang. Reuisu rolls his eyes.  
  
Reuisu: Never a moment's peace.  
  
He reaches over and picks up the phone.  
  
Reuisu: Hello? Yes, this is him.  
  
Reuisu's smile faded entirely.  
  
Reuisu: Excuse me? No, no, I just wanted to make sure this wasn't some kind of a joke. I see.  
  
Reuisu's face began to tense up.  
  
Reuisu: I'll catch the first flight. Thank you.  
  
Reuisu hung up the phone.  
  
Rei: Is everything alright?  
  
Reuisu: Yes. Everything's fine. Could you excuse me for a moment?  
  
Reuisu got up out of his chair and walked over to the nearby bathroom, the only room in his void that had walls. He entered the door, and locked it from the inside. Rei walked over and put her ear next to the door. She could hear crying noises, and sobbing and cursing. She felt it best to go now, and let him be alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lucy: All Rei told us was that he was crying.  
  
Miya: It's not like Reuisu at all to cry. Do you think he's still getting over the whole thing with Alpha Centauri?  
  
Chris: Rei said he had gotten over it.  
  
Michelle: All that happened was that he had gotten a phone call and that he was extremely disheartened by it.  
  
Lucy: Reuisu, can we come in?  
  
There was no reply at first, and then the portal into the void opened, and the ladder shot down. The Titans climbed up, one at a time. Reuisu was sitting in his chair, looking at images on the computer screen. They were of a woman, the age between forty-five and sixty years old, with black hair that was starting to gray in certain areas. Reuisu's eyes were bloodshot from the tears, but he continued to just stare at the pictures.  
  
Miya: Is something wrong?  
  
Reuisu didn't reply at first, but then he blinked and turned to the others.  
  
Reuisu: Do any of you have family outside the country?  
  
The question had come out of nowhere. The Titans didn't know what to make of it. But then, Chris answered.  
  
Chris: Well, for me, not really. I moved out on my own a little while back, but didn't make much money, and I haven't spoken to my parents since.  
  
Lucy: My family's in London, Reuisu, you know that.  
  
Reuisu giggled a little.  
  
Reuisu: London. I love that city. It's always been good to me...  
  
Reuisu then started to hold back tears, which the Titans could easily see.  
  
Michelle: Reuisu, what's wrong?  
  
Reuisu turned back to his photos.  
  
Reuisu: I got a call from England. My Mother burned to death in a fire.  
  
Astra: Oh my God...  
  
Miya: Are you alright?  
  
Reuisu: My mother was just killed by a terrorist fire, do you think I'm alright? I'm going back to England to attend the funeral.  
  
Lucy: Should we come?  
  
Reuisu: This is personal. I'd prefer to go alone.  
  
Reuisu shut off the images with a sad look on his face. Suddenly, his alarms flared on.  
  
Michelle: What's happening?  
  
Reuisu: A Beryl plague! At 3rd and Main, it's in physical form, and the inner soldiers are fighting it!  
  
Miya: Then let's go help!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mercury: MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!!!  
  
The blue shots of energy were evaded by Beryl, who smashed her fist into Mercury, knocking her away. She looked behind her to see the Titans approaching. She fired an energy blast at an attacking Sailor Moon, and then ran at the Titans.  
  
Centauri: GIGA DESTROYER!!!  
  
Panels, compartments, etc. opened up all over Sailor Centauri's armor. The two missile ports on his wrists opened, and his two cannons came out of the back plate and onto his shoulders. Then, all the weapons fired constantly at Beryl, who deflected or took each blast easily. She then lept at Centauri, slashing at his armor, creating three deep gashes within the armor.  
  
Love: CRESCENT HEART CRUSH!!!  
  
Five identical pink hearts shot out at Beryl, who lept away from Centauri, and the hearts collided into Centauri, instead. The armor gave him some protection from the pain inflicted on him, but not enough as he collapsed onto the ground. Beryl shot at Sailors Love and Asteroid. Before Asteroid could throw up a rock crumble, Beryl had punched both Love and Asteroid into the ground.  
  
Moonshine: Where are the outer soldiers?!  
  
Mars: Ug... They're on their way, they were on a trip up north.  
  
Beryl shot out green lightning at both Sailor Mars and Sailor Moonshine, pushing them into the ground. Centauri finally used his giga blades on the hearts, slicing a hole through them. However, as he jumped out, Sailor Cephiros was slammed into him, courtesy of Beryl throwing her at him.  
  
Jupiter: JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!!!  
  
The green energy balls shot out of a twirling Jupiter, but Beryl used her hands to deflect them back at her, knocking her into a nearby wall. Sailor Venus was about to send a love and beauty shock, but Beryl ran at her and kicked her in the stomach, sending her rocketing into Sailor Moonshine as she tried to get up. Sailor Moon got up, and readied her staff. However, Beryl lept at her and grabbed the staff right out of her hands. She then grabbed Sailor Moon by the neck and held her up.  
  
Beryl: And then there was one. And there truly is only one, only one Sailor Moon. The spawn of Queen Serenity, and my mortal enemy. Today, I end that!  
  
Centauri ran at Beryl, only to have Beryl send Sailor Moon's staff into him. The staff pierced the first layer of armor, and sent Centauri flying back. Moon grabbed Beryl's arm in an attempt to pull herself away, and she kicked at Beryl's stomach, trying to have her be released. Beryl ignored it and walked over the to the side of the road, next to a tree. Sailor Cephiros launched two Valiant charges, but each one exploded harmlessly on Beryl. Beryl slammed her hand inside the tree and pulled. She grabbed a splinter of wood off of the tree, the end of it pointed like a stake. Sailor Jupiter ran at Beryl and tried to hit her, but Beryl elbowed her in the stomach, knocking her away. The sap from the tree ran down the stake like blood, and it reached Beryl's hand, but turned to ash as it did. Beryl aimed the stake carefully as she turned Sailor Moon around, who shouted profanities as she demanded to be released. The other Sailors got back up, trying to get at her.  
  
Beryl: All of you should stay where you are, unless you want your dear little friend here to play Buffy the Vampire Slayer.  
  
The Sailors did as they were told, and merely stood there, their eyes getting wider.  
  
Beryl: Stupid, stupid children.  
  
Centauri was about to shout and run at Beryl, but Beryl moved faster, and, with one movement, shoved the stake straight into Sailor Moon's back. The stake drove out the other end, and Sailor Moon coughed up blood. Everyone stood there, not fully understanding what had just transpired as Beryl dropped the now limp body onto the ground. Everyone's faces were filled with shock as the blood drained from their faces and their pupils dilated. All faces except one. Beryl turned around to see Sailor Centauri standing ten feet away from her. Centauri's hands were in fists, and inside the helmet, rage and hatred coursed through his blood. And then, all of a sudden, his eyes began to glow. They glowed golden, and Beryl could see this through the visor. Golden light was flowing out of the visor, and Centauri's body began to glow with a golden aura. The armor disappeared, fading into long, large pink threads. A white Sailor outfit suddenly appeared over Reuisu's torso, but it was different from the females'. The ribbon was smaller, and was colored gray. The upper part of his shirt was not open, but was covered up to the neck with a black ring. His arms were engulfed with white sleeves, but all the way colored unlike a female Sailor outfit. The gloves were black, and a golden wrist armoring appeared on both arms. His legs were the same that way, with no skirt like a girl's outfit. Black army boots appeared over his feet. His head suddenly had a golden halo with a silver, shining jewel in the center instead of a tiara like the girls's.  
  
Super Sailor Centauri's eyes were still glowing, but now their color was changing.  
  
Centauri: Murderer.  
  
The eyes changed into a horrible blood red, and the aura changed as well. Without any kind of technological equipment, Centauri began to float up. Blue energy charged up around his hands.  
  
Centauri: MURDERER.  
  
Beryl suddenly became very frightened. Thinking that killing her mortal enemy was enough, she ran in the opposite direction.  
  
Centauri: MURDERER!  
  
Centauri launched two Giga Forces out of his hands as they continued to glow. Each one struck near Beryl, but not on her. They exploded a street lamp and a parked car, blowing both into oblivion. Centauri flew after Beryl. Beryl ran as fast as her legs could take her, and she got rid of the black high heels she had been wearing, thinking they were inhabilitiating her ability to run. Centauri was flying after her, still glowing with red energy. He suddenly clapped his hands in front of him, and began to spin in a tornado.  
  
Centauri: MURDERER!!!  
  
The Nova Force he was launching spun in a deep red instead of gray, like usual. The tornado launched through entire stores, blasting away walls as Beryl lept onto rooftops in an attempt to evade Centauri. Glass exploded around them as Centauri flew through them, ignoring it when broken glass stabbed into him.  
  
Centauri: MURDERER! MURDERER!  
  
Centauri stopped the Nova Force, and hovered just behind Beryl. The blue energy stopped collecting around his hands, and it suddenly changed into red energy. He held his arms up, and instead of red, yellow, and orange energy collecting around his arms like a usual Terra Force, only red and black energy flowed together.  
  
Centauri: TERROR FORCE!!!  
  
The giant energy ball collided into Beryl's back, burning away the back of the outfit and the back of her skin. She had been hit by it while in the air, so the attack slammed her into an alleyway below. She turned around, despite the pain eminating from her back, and looked up to see Centauri charging up another one.  
  
Centauri: TERROR FORCE!!!  
  
The other energy ball slammed down, but Beryl just barely managed to roll out of the way. The ball exploded the pavement around her, sending chunks of brick and cement onto her body. She lay on her back, and Centauri floated down on top of her, and put his hands around her throat.  
  
Centauri: MURDERER!!! MURDERER!!!  
  
Centauri squeezed with all his might as Beryl wrapped her hands around Centauri's wrists, digging her long nails into them and drawing blood. And even as Beryl loosened her grip, and Centauri could feel the life being sucked away from her, he continued until he could no longer feel a pulse in her neck. Instead of just releasing her, however, Centauri let go of her throat, but balled up his fists and slammed them into her face. Ignoring any kind of pain that came into him, he kept hitting his fists into Beryl's face, seeing the damage caused by them. He just kept hitting over and over again even as tears flowed out of his eyes, and all Centauri could think of was his mother, and the agent of love and justice, Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	14. A Moon Without a Princess

*Theme song: The Touch, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
  
Mars: Sailor Moon was, without a doubt, a hero. She was the best of us, and she will be missed. I never could have asked for a better friend.  
  
Mars looked down and walked off the podium. Even in their sailor fukus, everyone wore some type of black, signifying the funeral for Sailor Moon. Super Sailor Centauri looked around him at all the other people who were there. Some people he had not seen in years were there. On the right of him, the four sisters, Birdie, Avery, Catzy, and Prisma hung their heads down. To his left, Centauri saw the Amazon Quartet, two of them crying. And over by a tree near a cemetary, he could've sworn that he saw Nephlite standing there, and then disappearing. Centauri looked forward again, seeing the coffin containing Sailor Moon's body being brought down into the grave. This was his part now. He walked over to the grave and picked up a clump of dirt. He dropped it onto the coffin.  
  
Centauri: Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust.  
  
And with that, he walked away from the crowd. After the funeral, everyone gathered in the local church.  
  
Mercury: Did you send your message to the Starlights?  
  
Venus: Yeah, but there's no way of knowing if they got it or not.  
  
Voice: We did.  
  
The two turned around to see Taiki and Yaten walk towards them.  
  
Taiki: It's good to see you again, although under the worst circumstances.  
  
Yaten: The Princess sends her regards. She was involved with affairs of state and couldn't come.  
  
Venus: And Seiya?  
  
Yaten: Refused to come. He wouldn't believe it when you sent the message. Who are some of these people?  
  
Mercury: Old friends. Galaxia wasn't the first enemy we fought, there were dozens of others. Some of those enemies were helped by Sailor Moon, and turned good. We haven't heard much from them until now.  
  
Taikii: And that guy with the gray hair?  
  
Mars: My boyfriend. He's the first full male senshi, known as Sailor Centauri.  
  
Yaten: He came to earth?  
  
Mars: You know him?  
  
Taichi: We met briefly during the Sailor Wars, we couldn't understand his language, but he said his name was Sailor Centauri.  
  
Mars: He's been through a lot. He just got word his mother's been killed in a fire, and he was helpless to stop Serena's death. But he did avenge her.  
  
Yaten: How?  
  
Venus: Chased her killer half-way across the city and strangled her to death.  
  
Taiki narrowed his eyes and looked at Centauri.  
  
Taiki: Good.  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu got up and left for his car. Michelle walked up to him before he got in, though.  
  
Michelle: Reuisu, are you okay?  
  
Reuisu: My Mother died a horrible, painful death. Serena had a wooden stake driven into her back, and my in-human powers have begun to manifest again. No, I am not okay.  
  
Michelle: In-human powers?  
  
Reuisu: I'd rather not talk about it.  
  
Michelle: Crap. You just mentioned it.  
  
Reuisu: And I'm not going to mention it again.  
  
Michelle: Reuisu, several times over the course of us being Titans, you've given slight hints that you don't consider yourself human.  
  
Reuisu got into the car.  
  
Reuisu: That's because I'm not.  
  
Reuisu changed gears into drive, and left a bewildered Michelle on the side. Reuisu pulled out his cell phone and dialed the airport.  
  
Reuisu: Hello? Yes, confirming one-person flight to Heathrow airport in England? Yes. Return tickets for two days.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yaten: So where's Lita and the outers?  
  
Mars: They also refused to come to the funeral. Said they needed to vent their anger and remorse.  
  
Venus: Hey, they're starting individual uligies for Serena. Let's watch.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lita slammed her foot into the punching bag again. Amara was having a hard time holding it still as Lita continually slammed her fists into it. Michelle and Hotaru were already tired out from all of the workout they had just done. Amara could feel the pressure increasing each time Lita hit the punching bag.  
  
Lita: It's not fair!  
  
Amara: What?  
  
Lita slammed her fist into the bag.  
  
Lita: Serena! She's dead, and I couldn't help her!  
  
Amara: Blaming ourselves it not going to help anything.  
  
Lita: Don't worry, I'm not gonna blame myself, I'm going to blame you!  
  
Amara: Excuse me?  
  
Lita slammed her other fist with even more intensity into the bag.  
  
Lita: Where were you when we needed you?!  
  
Michelle: We were on our way.  
  
Hotaru: We couldn't have-  
  
Lita: YOU COULD'VE COME FASTER!  
  
Lita, with one more strike onto the punching bag, slammed her fists straight through it, hitting the sand inside of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Catzy of the four sisters walked up to the podium. The Starlights and the Sailors whispered to one another.  
  
Taiki: Who is she?  
  
Mars: A few years before you guys showed up, she and three others were four sisters working for our enemies of the Black Moon. Serena and the rest of us cleansed them of evil, and they joined our side.  
  
Catzy: For those of you who don't know, my name is Catzy. A few years ago, and a thousand years into the future, I worked for the Black Moon. I worked with my three sisters to try to conquer Crystal Tokyo, and then we went back in time to try to conquer it from the past. We were vile, cruel, and wicked. But thanks to Sailor Moon, we've been given a second chance. We've been doing good things ever since she freed us, and I can only hope she forgives everything we did while we were evil. Thank you.  
  
Catzy stepped down. The Starlights and the inners looked around to see who would step up next. They saw Hawk's Eye getting out of his chair and up to the podium.  
  
Hawk's Eye: Um, hello. Many of you do not know me. My name is Hawk's Eye. Like Catzy and her sisters, I too was an enemy of Sailor Moon. I worked with two others, Fish's Eye and Tiger's Eye to become the Amazon Trio. We fought with Sailor Moon for awhile until she finally showed us the light of being human, and what it meant to be human. And now, we exist as real human beings and not some evil pawn in a game for our former masters. All thanks to Sailor Moon.  
  
Hawk's Eye stepped down. The inner soldiers looked around to see if the Amazon Quartet was going to step up, but they remained still, but crying. Then, they saw Taiki and Yaten walking up. However, before they could reach the podium, someone had already moved from behind a curtain to the podium. It was Seiya. Taiki and Yaten's eyes got wide in surprise.  
  
Seiya: My name is Seiya. I have never met any of you before, but I believe a few of you may know of me. I am Sailor Star Fighter. About a year or two ago, I came to earth along with two other Sailor Starlights. We formed a music group to hide ourselves so that we could find our Princess. At first, we were very resistant to the Sailors here today. We didn't want them involved in our affairs, but I fell in love with Serena. Later we found out that Serena and her friends were the Sailor soldiers. She was still in love with her boyfriend Darien. She helped us find our Princess. And although she is gone now, and her heart stayed with Darien, my heart will always go to her.  
  
Seiya stepped back into the shadows. Taichi and Yaten sat back down again. The inners thought that it was their turn, but then, the doors slammed open in the church with a harsh wind. Everyone turned to look who it was. The Mars and Mercury's eyes dilated as they recognized him. His hair was a bit long, and a dark brown. He wore white clothing, and had white wings behind him, bent back as if he were a bird sitting on a branch. He stepped down the passage and up onto the podium.  
  
Man: My name...  
  
Everyone listened intently to what he had to say.  
  
Man: Is Nephlite. I was once a servant of Queen Beryl and Queen Mettallia. And unlike many of you, I was never a true ally to Sailor Moon. I devoted my time to finding a way to destroy her, purge her existence from this realm. But slowly, my heart finally spoke to me. My heart fell in love, but not with Sailor Moon, but a friend of hers. And because of that girl that I loved, I joined the side of light, even though briefly for my life withered away. I owe my love and my redemption to Sailor Moon. All of you speak of how she was a kind person, and that goes without question. She taught us all to care for one another, to love each other. She taught us the way of being a friend, and how to be kind, and how to appreciate life. Although she has not arrived there yet, I look forward to the day when Serena will join us for the journey ahead.  
  
And with that, Nephlite faded away.  
  
  
  
  
  
Luna: You really saw Nephlite?  
  
The Titans, inner soldiers, and outer soldiers were all assembled in the Parlor Crown.  
  
Lucy: Who was he?  
  
Ami: When it was just Serena, Reuisu, Rei, and I, the minion of Queen Beryl was a person named Nephlite. He fell in love with Molly, but was killed by Beryl's minions for it. He died in Molly's arms. Reuisu's last words to him were, "Good night, sweet prince." Ironic. Speaking Shakespeare at a time like that. Reuisu wasn't around as much as we were, but he trusted that Nephlite could always be turned good. Heck, he actually theorized that Molly was the next sailor, and not Lita.  
  
Amara: I bet Serena trusted him, too.  
  
Everyone placed their heads down. Finally, Chris rose his glass up in toast.  
  
Chris: To an absent friend. To Sailor Moon. To Serena Tsukino.  
  
Everyone nodded, and complied in the toast.  
  
Mina: So what are you going to tell Serena's parents?  
  
Miya: We don't know. I guess we'll tell them the truth. That she was an agent of love and justice, and died preserving the freedoms and goodness that will live on afterwards.  
  
All of a sudden, Rini walked into the Parlor Crown. Ami and Michelle(Moonshine) kept their gazes on her. She walked up to all of the depressed Sailors.  
  
Rini: Hey, what's going on? I mean, you guys keep shrugging me off, and it's getting lonely at Serena's house without Serena. Where is she, anyway?  
  
Ami and Michelle hit the epiphany immediately.  
  
Ami/Michelle: SHE'S ALIVE!!!  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	15. Super T Special

*Theme song: The Touch, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu Lovhaug walked off of the plane in Heathrow Airport in England. He wore a trenchcoat and a hat, and wore black gloves. He walked over to the baggage claim and got his suitcase. He walked out of the airport and into his black car that had been waiting there ever since he made a call to a rental place, renting it before he arrived. He brought along his tape recorder, and started recording.  
  
Reuisu: It's February now, in the year 2001. You know, I always thought that when a friend or a relative of mine would die, I could grieve so easily, so unpainfully that I would hardly even notice they were gone.  
  
Reuisu began to have tears come into his eyes and he swallowed the saliva in his mouth.  
  
Reuisu: But the bloody truth is that there is no such thing as an easy grieving! Just yesterday, Sailor Moon, the best of us, was killed, and my mother burned to death in a terrorist fire. Both died horribly, and now I'm back here in my birth town of London to attend my Mother's funeral.  
  
Reuisu paused and fought the tears away as the anger in him boiled up.  
  
Reuisu: And to bring justice back. The terrorists in this city could care less if a Sailor came at them, but this time, I'm not going as Sailor Centauri to find them.  
  
Reuisu stopped the tape, and put it down. He drove the rental car for about half an hour until reaching his flat in London. He parked the car in the nearby parking lot, and walked inside, eyeing the new attendant in the lobby of the apartment building. He walked up a flight of stairs and came upon his flat. He opened the door and walked inside, not even bothering to unpack. He merely looked at the picture of his mother next to the bed. He started recording on the tape again.  
  
Reuisu: You know, even today, I read comic books. I'm not talking about manga back in Japan, but American comics. My favorite selection is from DC comics. I hear that's where the Oracle I know got the inspiration to become the Oracle she is now. My favorite group in the DC comics is known as the Titans. Their history is far and vast, with many incarnations of their team, spawning back to a group known as the Teen Titans. I guess it's just hero worship because of my Titans. And I hope that I'll be able to stay with my Titans as much as the Titans in DC have.  
  
Reuisu walked over to the suitcase and unbuckled it.  
  
Reuisu: Another hero in the DC Universe who I was interested in came by the name of the Phantom Stranger. Nothing is really known about him other than his powers. No one knows his real name, where he comes from, or even how he became the Phantom Stranger. But one thing is for certain: I can't go out looking as Sailor Centauri or Reuisu. Sailor Centauri's place is with the Titans, and Reuisu is not strong enough. Ever since I was seven years old, I wanted to be a hero. That ability to be a hero came in the form of Sailor Centauri. But while I'm in England, that ability is suspended.  
  
Reuisu opened the suitcase.  
  
Reuisu: From this point forward, I will not allow my Mother's killers to get away. I will not let any injustice go without punishment, and to all the enemies of the side of light, seek not to bar my ways, for I shall win through, so swears the PHANTOM STRANGER.  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu: Oracle gave me a list of names for the terrorists who set my Mom's house on fire. I'm going to get each of them to confess their sins, and then I'll return home. And here's number one.  
  
Reuisu put the hat over his head, and he glowed for a moment, is unhuman powers surfacing up within him. He stood upon a street lamp as he looked into a nearby junkyard, labeled "76 Totter's Lane." The man in question was sitting in front of a fire, his hair skinned off. Reuisu could see a tatoo on his shoulder, a swastika symbol.  
  
Reuisu: And so it begins.  
  
Reuisu lept down off of the lamp post and into the junkyard. The man immediately lept up as he saw Reuisu, and he grabbed for a knife he had. It was a switchblade, so the blade shot out when he grabbed it.  
  
Man: Who the-  
  
Reuisu: Are you Arnold Zelrin?  
  
Man: Who the hell wants to know?  
  
Reuisu: The Phantom Stranger.  
  
Arnold: Well, shit-head, I think you'd better get out of here, or I might decide to introduce you to a little friend of mine!  
  
Reuisu just stood there. He crossed his arms. The outfit he was wearing was mostly black. He had a long cape behind him, but it didn't touch the ground. He wore combat boots and leather gloves and a black semi-dublet in front of his chest, held up by two golden circles with chains attached to them. The last piece of the outfit was his hat, which blocked most of his face.  
  
Arnold: LEAVE OR YOU'RE DEAD!  
  
Reuisu: Death is a concept this body has yet to grasp.  
  
Arnold sent the knife into the air with straigh precision right at Reuisu's heart. Reuisu, however, calmly grabbed it just before it reached it's target. He then placed the knife in his hands, and crushed it with one hand as he made a fist. He dropped the crumpled knife onto the ground, and crossed his arms again.  
  
Arnold: Jesus-  
  
Reuisu: Jesus? That reminds me of a joke! And just stop me if you've heard this one. Jesus Christ walks into a hotel,  
  
Arnold pulls out another knife and throws it at Reuisu, he used his hand to deflect it away as he starts to walk towards Arnold.  
  
Reuisu: He gives the manager three nails and asks-  
  
Arnold throws another knife at him, but Reuisu deflects it.  
  
Arnold: Don't you ever just die?!  
  
Reuisu: Can you put me up for the night?  
  
Reuisu was suddenly in the air, and his hands glowed with blue energy. Five energy daggers shot out of his hands and slammed into the edges of Arnold's shirt, pinning him to the ground. Reuisu softly lands on top of him and grabs Arnold's head with his hand.  
  
Reuisu: Now you are going to tell me a little bedtime story. A woman, owning and living in a single apartment building. A group of four terrorists set that place on fire. Why?  
  
Arnold: How the hell should I-  
  
Reuisu: Mr. Zelrin, you're not listening.  
  
Reuisu punched Arnold right in his nose. Arnold groans in pain.  
  
Reuisu: I REPEAT: A woman in an apartment that YOU set on fire!  
  
Arnold: Yeah, yeah, I remember that. She wasn't going along with our little tenant relocation program. Who cares?!  
  
Reuisu punched him in the face again.  
  
Reuisu: At the tone, the time will be to confess your sins.  
  
Reuisu punched him again.  
  
Reuisu: BEEP.  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu: That's one. He's now in the station downtown. He's also referred me to my next assailant. He told me just before he lost consciousness. I'm near an apartment building where the other terrorist is. He apparently is a fire freak, so I'm guessing this is the guy who torched my old home.  
  
Reuisu looked from the opposite street corner at the window across the street from him. The next man had more hair than his previous man, cut into a semi-buzzcut across the middle of his head. He had a lot of matches and flamethrowers hanging off the walls. Pieces of tape with writing on them hung under them. Reuisu could only guess that they were some type of crude souvenir from the fires he had started. Reuisu pulled out a small rock, and attached a note to it. He then sent the rock hurtling through his window. The guy grabbed a blow torch, and he slowly picked up the rock. He read the note, and it said, "Vengeance has found you." He looked up, only to see Reuisu in the Phantom Stranger suit smash right through his window.  
  
Man: Who the hell are you?!  
  
Reuisu: I am the Phantom Stranger. AND I AM JUSTICE.  
  
Reuisu lept at the man at punched him right in his left jaw. The guy went tumbling back right into his little souvenir wall and several matches and guns fell down. Reuisu went over to him and grabbed him by the collar. The guy struggled, so Reuisu slammed him into the wall again.  
  
Reuisu: Tony Jimms, I presume?  
  
Tony: Yeah, now let me go! I didn't do nothin'!  
  
Reuisu: Your little collection here says differently, also your friend Arnold.  
  
Tony: Wha- Arnold? What'd he tell you?  
  
Reuisu: He told me you helped torch a little apartment building up town. Now, you're gonna confess your little crimes to the authorities, or I'm gonna have to show you to a little friend of mine: The floor.  
  
Reuisu slammed Tony down into the floor.  
  
Reuisu: Mr. Floor is a nice person, if you get closer to him!  
  
Reuisu lifted him up and slammed him down again.  
  
Reuisu: Now, we are going for a little visit to the local precinct, where you are going to confess, or else-  
  
Tony: Go to hell!  
  
Reuisu: What was that? You want to talk to Mr. Ceiling now?!  
  
Reuisu lifted him up with ease and through the man into the ceiling. He fell right back onto the ground.  
  
Reuisu: Mr. Ceiling doesn't seem to be much of a conversationalist, now what about Mr. Floor again?!  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu: That makes two. Oracle found the third one easily. Hi's name's Kyle Greven. He's been living in a sub-standard warehouse for a few months. I also found this one easily. I also had the pleasure and opportunity to tie him to a chair. According to my good friend who had a nice conversation with Mr. Floor, this one wanted to rape my mother, but the others thought that burning the place was enough. So he just slapped my mother and stripped her naked and sent her into the fire. According to Oracle, this one doesn't have any criminal records or evidence to link him to it, except for camera records that saw him running from the house. And of course, there is his confession...  
  
Kyle: A place up town? Yeah, yeah, I remember it! That bitch wouldn't move out when we told her to, said it belonged to her or something. Who cares?! Why won't you speak to me?!?!  
  
Reuisu got out the gasoline can and dripped some around his chair.  
  
Kyle: Wait a second, your face. I can just make it out underneath that dumb hat of yours. I know you, you were in those pictures next to her bed! You're her son or somethin'. That's my theory.  
  
Reuisu grabbed the guy by the neck.  
  
Reuisu: Let me introduce you to a new theory: SHUT UP AND DO EXACTLY WHAT I SAY.  
  
Kyle: Who are you, man?  
  
Reuisu: Me? I am the Phantom Stranger. I AM VENGEANCE UNLEASHED. You wanted to rape my mother. Big mistake, bucko. Unlike the others, turning you in to the police would be a waste of time, and considering your history with my mother...  
  
Reuisu lit a match up.  
  
Kyle: Oh shit! Oh shit oh shit oh-  
  
Reuisu punched him in the face.  
  
Reuisu: What did I say about shutting up?  
  
Reuisu threw the match into the gasoline. the guy's eyes widened as the gasoline cought onto the chair, and then onto him. He screamed in pain and anguish as he felt his skin burning with fire, and Reuisu just walked off.  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu: And then there was one.  
  
Reuisu sat in the rafters of a large room, where, down below him the last assailant sat on a chair accompanied by many men with handguns and sub-machine guns at a large table.  
  
Man: We just got word. Arnold, Tony, and Kyle have had some... Unexpected things happen to them.  
  
Assailant: What?  
  
Man: Arnold and Tony are in police custody, and Kyle just got turned into tomorrow's tea toast.  
  
Assailant: Then you're gonna make sure the same thing doesn't happen to me.  
  
Reuisu: Gentlemen!  
  
Reuisu lept down from the rafters and in front of all of them. They all raised their guns up at him. Reuisu walked over to the table and stood in front of them.  
  
Reuisu: Averin Darhk, I presume?  
  
Averin: Ah, so you are the one who's destroyed by compatriots. Good. You saved me the trouble of doing it myself.  
  
Reuisu: All I want is him. The rest of you can leave without harm.  
  
The others kept the guns up at him.  
  
Averin: These guys are on my payroll. They aren't gonna leave that easily.  
  
Reuisu: You're all going to be having a bad case of death if you get in my way.  
  
Averin: This guy's boring me. Shoot the lousy mutha!  
  
And with that command, all the guns shot out dozens of bullets straight into Reuisu's arms and chest. After three seconds of the barrage, he fell backwards. His hat slid away from him.  
  
Averin: Now that that little fly is out of my way, by the way, get that sack of bones out of my place.  
  
Two of the gunmen walked over to him and looked down. Before they reached down to grab him, they both noticed the bullet holes in him. Shining through, reflecting the light, was a silver metal.  
  
Gunman: Hey, boss, this guy's got some kind of-  
  
Reuisu shot up and grabbed the two's necks with his hands. He threw the two into the nearest gunmen. The other gunmen raised their guns up and pointed at him.  
  
Man: MOVE AND WE SHOOT!  
  
Reuisu put a frown and sad puppy face on his own face, and raised his arms up. Then, holding back a smile, he danced to his left, obviously moving. The other gunmen began shooting like mad into him, but it didn't matter to Reuisu. His helmet armor began swimming onto his head like liquid, circling his head until finally forming the Sailor Centauri helmet. The bullets continued to ricochet off of his armor as he pulled off his leather gloves, revealing armored hands. He then pulled off the entire Phantom Stranger outfit and threw it away from him. He raised his arms up and aimed at two gunmen. Two missiles shot out of the ports on his wrists and into them, blowing a hole through one of them and completely eliminating the other. In utter fear and terror, the others began to run away. Averin Darhk was the only one who stayed.  
  
Centauri: So, still want to hide behind others?  
  
Averin: Who are you?  
  
Centauri: I am Judgement from God. He's not too happy with you.  
  
Centauri ran at Averin and lept onto him and handcuffed him.   
  
  
  
  
Reuisu wore a trench coat and continued to look at his Mother's grave, and placed down a single rose at it. The funeral services were over, but he stayed behind.  
  
Voice: You know, I've been hearing a lot of things about you, Reuisu.  
  
Reuisu raised his head up. Behind him stood a figure wearing a black cape, a black hat, and practically everything he was wearing was black, except for the holders that kept his cape in place, which were gold.  
  
Reuisu: I needed to be someone else for a time. Sailor Centauri is for Japan.  
  
Man: Sailor Centauri is a promise to the world, not just Japan. It's a promise to your Titans. You must return to them.  
  
Reuisu: Why?  
  
Man: Serena is alive.  
  
Reuisu: I saw the stake driven through her. I killed Beryl with my own hands.  
  
Man: Then she's going to be resurrected. Go back, Reuisu. The Titans need you. They all need you. Your mother would not want you to be sorry.  
  
The man walked away.  
  
Reuisu: Thank you, Phantom Stranger.  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	16. To Die, To Sleep, To Wake Up

*Theme song: The Touch, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
  
Amara signalled the lift to bring up the coffin slowly. Hotaru was shivering, not wanting to see the dead carcus of Sailor Moon in the coffin. Ami and Lita went over to the coffin and pushed open the opening to it. Much to everyone's surprise, there was nothing but dirt in the coffin. Ami pulled out her computer.  
  
Ami: I'm reading no kind of remains, degredation, or decaying bits inside of this coffin. And according to my readings, the ground in this area's been disturbed. Probably during the night.  
  
Michelle: I told you we should've acted quicker.  
  
Ami: How were we to know that someone would turn into a grave robber.  
  
Michelle(Neptune): And you still haven't told us how you came to the conclusion that Serena's alive.  
  
Michelle(Moonshine): Once Reuisu returns from England, THEN we'll explain.  
  
Chris: Is it in any way possible that she might've dug herself out?  
  
Rei: Serena could barely lift up a broom to sweep, much less dig herself out of her own grave. Besides, lack of air would've caught her first.  
  
Lucy: Come on, Reuisu's plane lands in an hour. Let's get over to the airport.  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu walked off the plane with little smugness, but was happy to see the Titans and all the Soldiers waiting to meet him.  
  
Reuisu: Serena's alive.  
  
Mina: So we've heard.  
  
Reuisu: How do you know?  
  
Ami: I think the better question is how do YOU know? Michelle and I haven't contacted you on our theory yet. Did you come up with the same conclusion we did?  
  
Reuisu: No.  
  
Michelle: Then how did you know?  
  
Reuisu: Let's just say a little stranger told me. So, spill.  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu didn't unpack when he entered the void. He threw his suitcase over to his bed and walked over to his computer chair.  
  
Reuisu: Like I said, spill.  
  
Ami and Michelle took deep breathes, then looked at everyone.  
  
Ami: Serena was destined to rule the world in the 30th century as Neo Queen Serenity.  
  
Michelle: We know this thanks to several trips in the future.  
  
Trista: The timelines are not a stable thing. They can change at any moment by the actions we take.  
  
Ami: Yes, exactly.  
  
Trista: Excuse me?  
  
Michelle: Rini.  
  
Miya: What about her?  
  
Ami: She's Serena's future daughter.  
  
Reuisu: Yes, we all know that!  
  
Michelle: So why didn't she blink out of existence when Serena died?  
  
Reuisu was about to raise his voice, the but the epiphany fell on him, as well.  
  
Reuisu: SHE'S ALIVE!  
  
Ami: Exactly.  
  
Hotaru: But what to we do about it? Her body's gone, and even then, everything told us she was dead.  
  
Reuisu: We have a chance of finding her.  
  
Lucy: How?  
  
Reuisu: The scanners in my void can't detect her life signs, but the metallergic scanners can focus on the DNA structure of her bone marrow, and we could locate her!  
  
Michelle: Then get started!  
  
Reuisu swiveled in his chair and onto the computer. He typed in commands, and a map of the world suddenly showed. Five seconds later, the region organized around a polar region. It then circled in around Beryl's former hideout. Everyone glared at the location.  
  
Reuisu: Great. She's probably mutilating the body just to meet her own sick ends.  
  
Luna: We don't have time anymore! Transform and get our agent of love and justice back!  
  
  
  
  
  
After finishing the very painful Titans teleport that required the Titans to use all their strength to bring everyone, the group collapsed within Beryl's hideout underneath the snows.  
  
Voice: Dammit!  
  
Everyone turned around, despite being tired, and saw Queen Beryl at a computer scanner. Next to the scanner was a risen metal slab with Serena's body on it. Beryl slammed her hand on a nearby table in rage.  
  
Centauri: Um... Excuse me?  
  
Beryl: I'll be with you in a moment! Computer, increase, electro-chemical output by... Six percent!  
  
Serena's body flashed for a moment, but nothing happened.  
  
Beryl: ERG! Why won't it work?! Oh, hello Sailors. Look, I'm rather busy trying to revive your friend here, so if you could forgoe attacking me, Sailor Uranus...  
  
The Titans looked to see Sailor Uranus preparing to attack with her talisman sword. She slowly put it down.  
  
Uranus: What are you doing?  
  
Beryl: I told you, I'm trying to revive Sailor Moon.  
  
Centauri: Bull.  
  
Beryl: I'm serious.  
  
Mars: Yeah, right. And I'm really Sailor Galaxia.  
  
Beryl: Look, I know you may not believe me, but I am trying to help! Just listen. Please?  
  
They all exchanged glances, and Centauri shrugged.  
  
Centauri: What the hell. Talk.  
  
Beryl looked at them all.  
  
Beryl: When I was released from the Beryl stone, like the others, my first thoughts were of revenge. However, as I wandered, I witnessed several things. Some good, some bad, but the bad things stuck out in my mind. A woman being raped, a child being abused by their own family, a person stuck in the cross fire of a fight between drug dealers and police. My heart rejected the blackness in it, and I slowly began to realize the horrible things I had done. When I heard another one of myself had slain Sailor Moon, I knew I had to do something. I took her body in the night, and I've been trying to revive her.  
  
Mercury: How? Shouldn't cell degredation and decay on her body have made all hopes of resucitation impossible?  
  
Beryl: I've injected a formula into her cell structure, it's spreading like a virus. It's keeping all her cell structures intact and away from degredation, but it'll only last another twelve hours. I've been trying to use electro-chemicals to reactivate her cardiovascular system. I managed to repair the area that my predessesor destroyed when she killed her, but it's not enough. I've tried everything, but it's not gotten me anywhere.  
  
Centauri walked over to her, took off his helmet, and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Centauri: We'll help you.  
  
Beryl: You will? Why?  
  
Centauri: Because Serena was one to forgive those who wanted redemption. She would trust you, and I do, too.  
  
Beryl: You will gamble your safety by helping an enemy? Is this that human emotional trait you call, 'friendship'?  
  
Centauri rolled his eyes and then rubbed them.  
  
Centauri: It's eight AM, I haven't eaten breakfast or had any tea or coffee. Don't give me any of that Star Trek crap, it's too early in the morning!  
  
And with that, they began. Transferring materials from Reuisu's lab, they began to try several things to revive their fallen leader. Love and Asteroid worked with Moonshine on reactivating Serena's conscious and subconscious thoughts in an attempt for her system to jump start. Beryl, Uranus, and Pluto worked on Beryl's original plan of reactivating her cardiovascular system, but now with time-maipulation techniques. Centauri, Cephiros, Jupiter, and Mars were working on a plan for using artificial techniques known only to the former Alliance Alpha Centauri to reactivate motor functions. Mercury was doing a search for answers on the internet. All the others were looking through Reuisu's prophecy books for clues as to how they might revive Serena. Hours and hours passed. And finally, everyone met at the long table to discuss anything they've found.  
  
Centauri: We have three hours before the deadline. Please tell me we've found something.  
  
Asteroid: Nothing.  
  
Moonshine: Every time I try to reverse the DNA sequences I extracted from Serena's body to a point before her death, it hits a sudden acceleration I can't keep up with until the cell structures collapse.  
  
Centauri: Anyone else?  
  
Everyone shook their head.  
  
Centauri: Mercury, what about the internet search?  
  
Mercury walked away from the computer with some prinouts.  
  
Mercury: You'd be surprised what a comprehensive internet search of the word 'Death' will bring up. It says here that people once believed that when a person dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes, a terrible sadness is brought with the soul, and it cannot rest. And sometimes, the crow can bring the soul back to make the wrong things right. Here, there's a picture.  
  
Sailor Mercury showed them a picture of a man in black, his face painted white and a black line coming down the top of his eye and through the bottom, and his lips painted black and lines coming out the sides.  
  
Centauri: Great, all we have to do is wait for Serena to show up looking like a mime from hell, and we'll be fine. Is there anything else?  
  
Mercury turned the page away and flipped to another one.  
  
Mercury: There are some theories and formulas for possible rejuvenation, but most of them are either incorrect or incomplete.  
  
Centauri raised an eyebrow.  
  
Centauri: Show me some.  
  
Mercury took out the paper and handed it to Centauri. He looked it over, looking at every detail of the hypotheses.  
  
Centauri: Beryl, Moon-face, come take a look at these.  
  
The two of them got out of their chairs and walked over to Centauri, who showed them the papers. They, too, looked over each detail.  
  
Centauri: Do you think we have a chance of completing or repairing these hypothesis and formulas?  
  
Beryl: In three hours, no.  
  
Moonshine: I think I could maybe buy us more time by using my time staff.  
  
Centauri: But you said the cell reperations you made went too quickly, and made her cells revert back to nothingness.  
  
Moonshine: Only when it hits the point of her death. We can slow the degredation down by going back to a point just after she died, buying us enough time to finish these things.  
  
Centauri: Do it.  
  
Mercury: The only problem is the application. Even if these theories do work, how do we get them into Serena?  
  
Centauri: Nanites.  
  
Beryl: I thought you humans hadn't developed nano-technology yet.  
  
Centauri: Humans haven't. I'm not human. The repairs on my armor are done by fifty nanites within them, repairing any system that's disconnected, and any damage to the plating of the armor.  
  
Uranus: Why only fifty?  
  
Centauri: Ever watch that episode of the Outer Limits where the cancer patient gets injected with nanites to stop his cancer?  
  
Neptune: No.  
  
Centauri: He got more than he bargained for. The nanites began to grow in numbers, and they didn't just cure his cancer. They saw imperfections in the human body and decided to repair them. He got gills, eyes on the back of his head, and eventually it changed him into a creature with mostly jellyfish-like abilities. So these nanites are not programmed to reproduce, and to only repair the armor when it is damaged. And we'll do the same with Serena. I'll create a few nanites, send them into her system with the formulas, and tell them to disintegrate themselves when they've finished making her alive again. Let's start working on this, people.  
  
And again, they were hard at work. Moonshine used her time staff under Pluto's guidance to manipulate her cells to revert back to a state two minutes after she died. It bought them another two days. And so, they all decided to get some sleep. All except one.  
  
Centauri walked over to the body of Serena. All he could do was look at it in it's limp and dead form.  
  
Centauri: To die, to sleep. To sleep, perchance to dream. Shakespeare. You would've loved Shakespeare, Serena. Brilliant fellow, telling tales of love and tragedy. Much like your life. You know what I'm going to do when all evil is finally vanquished, and I'm retired?  
  
The body made no indications that it heard him.  
  
Centauri: I'm going to write a book. This book will have everything in it. I mean everything, from the earliest beginnings of the Moon Kingdom, Alliance Alpha Centauri, Cephiros Star Kingdom, etc., etc. And then to the Prime Evils, and of your courageous battles against the demons while I searched for the Titans.  
  
Centauri smiled and went to sleep. In the morning, everyone gathered around the body as the nanites were injected into her system. It went slowly. Slowly, parts of her body began to change from a white color to a more of a light tan. The cardiograph to the side of the bed began to emit a beat. It started slowly, having one beat every five seconds, but then increased to once per two seconds, and then to a standard heart rate. Everyone's eyes began to wide as her cold body began to slowly warm up as the blood flowed through her veins. Air began to flow into her nostrils as she breathed for the first time in three days. Her eyes fluttered and slowly opened.  
  
Centauri: How do you feel?  
  
Moon: Cold...  
  
Centauri: GET HER A BLANKET!  
  
Beryl dashed over to a nearby table and grabbed a blanket, and rushed back over and put it on Sailor Moon.  
  
Centauri: Welcome back, Moon face.  
  
Tears began to come down Centauri's face from within the helmet as he smiled, overjoyed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Beryl: How is she?  
  
Centauri: A little shaken up to learn she was dead, but I think she'll be okay. So, what are you going to do now?  
  
Beryl: Well, there are many out in the universe who I've harmed in the past. I'm going to seek them out and try to make amens.  
  
Centauri: Well, Beryl, if it's any consolation for all that you did in the past, we do consider you a true friend, and hoep to see you again someday.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	17. Time and Again

*Theme song: The Touch, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu: I can't contain the degredation!  
  
The walls of the void began to contract. They could all tell this by the fact that the objects in the void were slowly coming towards them.  
  
Reuisu: I'm going to try a recursive algarythm to stop the degredation!  
  
Reuisu typed liked mad, trying to stop the walls from closing in on them.  
  
Michelle: It's no good! We have to get out of here!  
  
The walls suddenly came over the escape hole of the void. The walls continued to close, bringing the group all the more closer to death.  
  
Amara: Reuisu, do something!  
  
Reuisu: You don't seem to be doing anything useful, traitor!  
  
And then the walls crushed in on them, killing them all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
4 hours ago...  
Reuisu: Someone's got to go talk to her.  
  
The Titans and the inner soldiers were assembled outside of Serena's room. Inside, Serena's eyes were bloodshot from tears as she just stared at her hands.  
  
Luna: She hasn't eaten since she was brought back from the dead.  
  
Mina: Something is definetely wrong with her.  
  
Astra: So which of us is going to talk to her.  
  
Lita: Lucy, why not you? You always seem to be able to lift spirits.  
  
Lucy: I just have that way with people.  
  
Lucy winked and walked inside the room. Serena didn't pay her any mind, she just continued to stare at her hands. Lucy walked over and sat down on her bed next to her.  
  
Lucy: Okay, what's wrong?  
  
Serena said nothing at first. She then licked her lips and replied.  
  
Serena: There was nothing.  
  
Lucy: What do you mean?  
  
Serena: When I died. There was nothing. I just woke up to meet the others and being told I've been dead for two or three days.  
  
Lucy: You mean there wasn't an afterlife.  
  
Serena: Exactly. No Heaven. No Eden. Not even a Nirvana. Just... Nothing.  
  
Lucy smiled.  
  
Lucy: Maybe they already knew you weren't ready to come into it, and they knew you would be brought back.  
  
Serena shook her head.  
  
Serena: No. People who have come close to dying keep saying that they thought they saw a light and were walking towards it. There was no light and I actually died!  
  
Lucy thought for a moment.  
  
Lucy: During your funeral, people you had helped gave individual uligies for you. Do you know who showed up?  
  
Serena: Who?  
  
Lucy: I believe his name was Nephlite.  
  
Serena rose her head up.  
  
Serena: Excuse me?  
  
Lucy: He just came in the doors, glowing like an angel. He walked up to the podium, and said that he looked forward to the day when he would actually see you in the journey ahead. Serena, they knew you weren't going to stay dead forever.  
  
Serena slowly began to smile. She wrapped her arms around Lucy and hugged her.  
  
Serena: Thank you. Now, let's get some food! Reuisu's buying!  
  
Reuisu: I am?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu: All of you people keep using my money. First Lucy with using all that money I saved up to buy the coffee shop, and now I pay for three families of a meal for Serena!  
  
Serena: What can I say, I haven't eaten in awhile!  
  
Everyone was inside Reuisu's void. They all sat at a large card table, and everyone but Serena was playing poker.  
  
Serena: Tell me again why you won't let me play?  
  
Reuisu: Because one, you don't have any money, and two, you have a horrible poker face.  
  
Serena: I do not!  
  
Reuisu: Yes you do.  
  
Serena: I do not!  
  
Reuisu: Yes you do.  
  
Serena: What's a poker face, anyway?  
  
Everyone sweat-dropped.  
  
Amara: Okay, I'm in this one. Anyone else?  
  
Lita, Trista, and Michelle folded. Reuisu stood with his own hand, and everyone else asked for more cards. Reuisu rose the bet up 25, but Amara gave in 50. Thinking the stakes were getting too high, everyone but Reuisu and Amara folded. They gazed at one another, not moving.  
  
Reuisu: So, it's down to me. Do I call your hand, and lose what's left of my money to either a winning hand, or get all my money back to a winning hand, or do I fold, believing you have a better hand? Decisions, decisions.  
  
Amara could tell Reuisu was just stalling, trying to decide if Amara was bluffing or not. She made no movement. Her heart did not fluctuate, she stood exactly still, waiting.  
  
Reuisu: You're bluffing.  
  
Amara made no change to the remark, still keeping still. She did not laugh as if to point out Reuisu was foolish, she did not wince as if she were, she just sat there, doing nothing but breathing at a normal rate.  
  
Reuisu: I change my mind. I'm out.  
  
Reuisu put his cards down. He had three tens. Amara finally smiled and showed her hand: A pair of sevens. Reuisu's mouth gaped at the realization of his foolish mistake. Amara grinned even more and took the pot over to her side.  
  
Amara: How'd you know I was bluffing?  
  
Reuisu: I don't know. I just know you're a better liar than most people, traitor.  
  
Amara: Thanks. HEY!  
  
All of a sudden, warning flashes suddenly blared on! Reuisu ran from the table over to his computer desk. He checked the warning systems.  
  
Reuisu: The environmental systems are failing!  
  
Michelle: How is that possible, we fixed that a week ago!  
  
Reuisu: There must've been more than we thought! If we don't do something in the next two minutes, the void'll collapse in on itself and kill us all!  
  
Trista: I could use my time staff, freeze time so we can make repairs!  
  
Michelle: Wait, what about plugging in my time staff into the system? We could reverse time in the degredation and not even need to repair it!  
  
Reuisu: Good idea, plug it in!  
  
Michelle ran over to the console and found an entry port. She plugged in the time staff into it, and whispered something to the staff. At first, thing looked like they were working as the degredation sensors seemed to decrease, but they suddenly jumped forwards! Reuisu typed in some commands into the console.  
  
Reuisu: I can't contain the degredation!  
  
The walls of the void began to contract. They could all tell this by the fact that the objects in the void were slowly coming towards them.  
  
Reuisu: I'm going to try a recursive algarythm to stop the degredation!  
  
Reuisu typed liked mad, trying to stop the walls from closing in on them.  
  
Michelle: It's no good! We have to get out of here!  
  
The walls suddenly came over the escape hole of the void. The walls continued to close, bringing the group all the more closer to death.  
  
Amara: Reuisu, do something!  
  
Reuisu: You don't seem to be doing anything useful, traitor!  
  
And then the walls crushed in on them, killing them all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
4 hours ago...  
Reuisu: Someone's got to go talk to her.  
  
The Titans and the inner soldiers were assembled outside of Serena's room. Inside, Serena's eyes were bloodshot from tears as she just stared at her hands.  
  
Luna: She hasn't eaten since she was brought back from the dead.  
  
Mina: Something is definetely wrong with her.  
  
Astra: So which of us is going to talk to her.  
  
Lita: Lucy, why not you? You always seem to be able to lift spirits.  
  
Lucy: I just have that way with people.  
  
Lucy winked and walked inside the room. Serena didn't pay her any mind, she just continued to stare at her hands. Lucy walked over and sat down on her bed next to her.  
  
Lucy: Okay, what's wrong?  
  
Serena said nothing at first. She then licked her lips and replied.  
  
Serena: There was nothing.  
  
Lucy: What do you mean? Like there was no afterlife?  
  
Serena: How'd you know?  
  
Lucy: I don't know. I just suddenly thought that was it.  
  
Serena: Well, that is my problem. No Heaven. No Eden. Not even a Nirvana. Just... Nothing.  
  
Lucy smiled.  
  
Lucy: Maybe they already knew you weren't ready to come into it, and they knew you would be brought back.  
  
Serena shook her head.  
  
Serena: No. People who have come close to dying keep saying that they thought they saw a light and were walking towards it. There was no light and I actually died!  
  
Lucy thought for a moment.  
  
Lucy: During your funeral, people you had helped gave individual uligies for you. Do you know who showed up?  
  
Serena: Who?  
  
Lucy: I believe his name was Nephlite.  
  
Serena rose her head up.  
  
Serena: Excuse me?  
  
Lucy: He just came in the doors, glowing like an angel. He walked up to the podium, and said that he looked forward to the day when he would actually see you in the journey ahead. Serena, they knew you weren't going to stay dead forever.  
  
Serena slowly began to smile. She wrapped her arms around Lucy and hugged her.  
  
Serena: Thank you. Now, let's get some food! Reuisu's buying!  
  
Reuisu: I am?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu: All of you people keep using my money. First Lucy with using all that money I saved up to buy the coffee shop, and now I pay for three families of a meal for Serena!  
  
Serena: What can I say, I haven't eaten in awhile!  
  
Everyone was inside Reuisu's void. They all sat at a large card table, and everyone but Serena was playing poker.  
  
Serena: Tell me again why you won't let me play?  
  
Reuisu: Because one, you don't have any money, and two, you have a horrible poker face.  
  
Serena: I do not!  
  
Reuisu: Yes you do.  
  
Serena: I do not!  
  
Reuisu: Yes you do.  
  
Serena: What's a poker face, anyway?  
  
Everyone sweat-dropped.  
  
Amara: Okay, I'm in this one. Anyone else?  
  
Lita, Trista, and Michelle folded. Reuisu stood with his own hand, and everyone else asked for more cards. Reuisu rose the bet up 25, but Amara gave in 50. Thinking the stakes were getting too high, everyone but Reuisu and Amara folded. They gazed at one anotherm not moving.  
  
Reuisu: So, it's down to me. Do I call your hand, and lose what's left of my money to either a winning hand, or get all my money back to a winning hand, or do I fold, believing you have a better hand? Decisions, decisions.  
  
Amara could tell Reuisu was just stalling, trying to decide if Amara was bluffing or not. She made no movement. Her heart did not fluctuate, she stood exactly still, waiting.  
  
Reuisu: You're bluffing.  
  
Amara made no change to the remark, still keeping still. She did not laugh as if to point out Reuisu was foolish, she did not wince as if she were, she just sat there, doing nothing but breathing at a normal rate.  
  
Reuisu: I change my mind. I'm out.  
  
Reuisu put his cards down. He had three tens. Amara finally smiled and showed her hand: A pair of sevens. Reuisu's mouth gaped at the realization of his foolish mistake. Amara grinned even more and took the pot over to her side.  
  
Amara: How'd you know I was bluffing?  
  
Reuisu: I don't know. I just suddenly had this feeling that you were bluffing, like it had already happened before.  
  
Amara: But we've never done this before. This is the first time you've ever-  
  
All of a sudden, warning flashes suddenly blared on! Reuisu ran from the table over to his computer desk. He checked the warning systems.  
  
Reuisu: The environmental systems are failing!  
  
Michelle: How is that possible, we fixed that a week ago!  
  
Reuisu: There must've been more than we thought! If we don't do something in the next two minutes, the void'll collapse in on itself and kill us all!  
  
Trista: I could use my time staff, freeze time so we can make repairs!  
  
Michelle: Wait, what about plugging in my time staff into the system? We could reverse time in the degredation and not even need to repair it!  
  
Reuisu: Good idea, plug it in!  
  
Michelle ran over to the console and found an entry port. She plugged in the time staff into it, and whispered something to the staff. At first, thing looked like they were working as the degredation sensors seemed to decrease, but they suddenly jumped forwards! Reuisu typed in some commands into the console.  
  
Reuisu: I can't contain the degredation!  
  
The walls of the void began to contract. They could all tell this by the fact that the objects in the void were slowly coming towards them.  
  
Reuisu: I'm going to try a recursive algarythm to stop the degredation!  
  
Reuisu typed liked mad, trying to stop the walls from closing in on them.  
  
Michelle: Oh my God, a time loop! I just realized it!  
  
No one was listening to Michelle as she suddenly realized what was going on. Michelle didn't have time to think, she just ran over to the console and tried to pull her staff out, but to no avail. The walls suddenly came over the escape hole of the void. The walls continued to close, bringing the group all the more closer to death. In one last desperate attempt, she began to carve something into the console.  
  
Amara: Reuisu, do something!  
  
Reuisu: You don't seem to be doing anything useful, traitor!  
  
And then the walls crushed in on them, killing them all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
4 hours ago...  
Reuisu: Someone's got to go talk to her.  
  
The Titans and the inner soldiers were assembled outside of Serena's room. Inside, Serena's eyes were bloodshot from tears as she just stared at her hands.  
  
Luna: She hasn't eaten since she was brought back from the dead.  
  
Mina: Something is definetely wrong with her.  
  
Astra: So which of us is going to talk to her.  
  
Lucy: Fine, I'll go talk to her.  
  
Lita: I was just going to recommend you.  
  
Lucy: You were? Oh well.  
  
Lucy winked and walked inside the room. Serena didn't pay her any mind, she just continued to stare at her hands. Lucy walked over and sat down on her bed next to her.  
  
Lucy: Are you upset that you never saw an afterlife?  
  
Serena: How did you know?  
  
Lucy: I'm not sure... I just had this really weird Déja Vu feeling... Anyway, about the fact that you didn't see the afterlife...  
  
Lucy smiled.  
  
Lucy: Maybe they already knew you weren't ready to come into it, and they knew you would be brought back.  
  
Serena shook her head.  
  
Serena: No. People who have come close to dying keep saying that they thought they saw a light and were walking towards it. There was no light and I actually died!  
  
Lucy thought for a moment.  
  
Lucy: During your funeral, people you had helped gave individual uligies for you. Do you know who showed up?  
  
Serena: Who?  
  
Lucy: I believe his name was Nephlite.  
  
Serena rose her head up.  
  
Serena: Excuse me?  
  
Lucy: He just came in the doors, glowing like an angel. He walked up to the podium, and said that he looked forward to the day when he would actually see you in the journey ahead. Serena, they knew you weren't going to stay dead forever.  
  
Serena slowly began to smile. She wrapped her arms around Lucy and hugged her.  
  
Serena: Thank you. Now, let's get some food! Reuisu's buying!  
  
Reuisu: I am?  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu: All of you people keep using my money. First Lucy with using all that money I saved up to buy the coffee shop, and now I pay for three families of a meal for Serena!  
  
Serena: What can I say, I haven't eaten in awhile!  
  
Everyone was inside Reuisu's void. They all sat at a large card table, and everyone but Serena was playing poker.  
  
Serena: Tell me again why you won't let me play?  
  
Reuisu: Because one, you don't have any money, and two, you have a horrible poker face.  
  
Serena: I do not!  
  
Reuisu: Yes you do.  
  
Serena: I do not!  
  
Reuisu: Yes you do.  
  
Serena: What's a poker face, anyway?  
  
Everyone sweat-dropped.  
  
Amara: Okay, I'm in this one. Anyone else?  
  
Lita, Trista, and Michelle folded. Reuisu stood with his own hand, and everyone else asked for more cards. Reuisu rose the bet up 25, but Amara gave in 50. Thinking the stakes were getting too high, everyone but Reuisu and Amara folded. They gazed at one anotherm not moving.  
  
Reuisu: So, it's down to me. Do I call your hand, and lose what's left of my money to either a winning hand, or get all my money back to a winning hand, or do I fold, believing you have a better hand? Decisions, decisions.  
  
Amara could tell Reuisu was just stalling, trying to decide if Amara was bluffing or not. She made no movement. Her heart did not fluctuate, she stood exactly still, waiting.  
  
Reuisu: You're bluffing.  
  
Amara made no change to the remark, still keeping still. She did not laugh as if to point out Reuisu was foolish, she did not wince as if she were, she just sat there, doing nothing but breathing at a normal rate.  
  
Reuisu: I call.  
  
Reuisu put his cards down. He had three tens. Amara frowned and showed her hand: A pair of sevens. Reuisu smiled and brought the pot to him.  
  
Amara: How'd you know I was bluffing?  
  
Reuisu: I don't know. I just got this weird feeling like we've done this before. Or, maybe you're not as good a liar as you think, traitor.  
  
Amara: HEY!  
  
All of a sudden, warning flashes suddenly blared on! Reuisu ran from the table over to his computer desk. He checked the warning systems.  
  
Reuisu: The environmental systems are failing!  
  
Michelle: How is that possible, we fixed that a week ago!  
  
Reuisu: There must've been more than we thought! If we don't do something in the next two minutes, the void'll collapse in itself and kill us all!  
  
Trista: I could use my time staff, freeze time so we can make repairs!  
  
Michelle: Wait, what about plugging in my time staff into the system? We could reverse time in the degredation and not even need to repair it!  
  
Reuisu: Good idea, plug it in!  
  
Michelle ran over to the console and found an entry port. She plugged in the time staff into it, and whispered something to the staff. At first, thing looked like they were working as the degredation sensors seemed to decrease, but they suddenly jumped forwards! Reuisu typed in some commands into the console.  
  
Reuisu: I can't contain the degredation!  
  
The walls of the void began to contract. They could all tell this by the fact that the objects in the void were slowly coming towards them.  
  
Reuisu: I'm going to try a recursive algarythm to stop the degredation!  
  
Reuisu typed liked mad, trying to stop the walls from closing in on them.  
  
Michelle: Oh my God, a time loop! I just realized it!  
  
No one was listening to Michelle as she suddenly realized what was going on. Michelle didn't have time to think, she just ran over to the console and tried to pull her staff out, but to no avail. The walls suddenly came over the escape hole of the void. The walls continued to close, bringing the group all the more closer to death. She looked at the area of the desk next to her staff. Carved in it was the zodiac symbol for Pluto.  
  
Amara: Reuisu, do something!  
  
Reuisu: You don't seem to be doing anything useful, traitor!  
  
Michelle ran over to Sailor Pluto and grabbed her time staff out of her hands. She immediately summoned for the degredation to freeze. Everything in the area stopped.  
  
Reuisu: Nice work, Michelle. How'd you know what to do?  
  
Michelle: I suddenly realized why everyone's been having these Déja Vu feelings lately: We've already done this all. We've just been through a temporal disturbance known as a time loop. It's an instability that brings a person or persons back in time a certain amount of time. I saw a carving in your desk, Reuisu. It was probably from a previous version of myself. She probably realized it like I did, and carved in the only thing that would save us all: Pluto. Her plan was the one we should've used. Somehow, the degredation spred into my time staff and created the time loop.  
  
Reuisu: And according to my readings, this was caused by a Beryl plague!  
  
Chris: But how would she know where to attack?  
  
Reuisu: She didn't. She wasn't going for the environmental systems, she was trying to attack the communications grid.  
  
Miya: How can you be sure?  
  
Reuisu: Because there's a message from the Sailor Starlights asking for us to go to their homeworld.  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	18. Starlight, Star Bright

*Theme Song: The Touch, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena: The... Starlight's homeworld?  
  
Reuisu: Yes, the Sailor Star Lights. Apparently, this is the largest embodiment of the Beryl plague so far. It had the ability to transverse space and actually make it to the Sailor Starlight's home planet.  
  
Serena: So... We're going there?  
  
Reuisu: Yes. Well, obviously, we must warn these Starlights of the danger Beryl possesses.  
  
Serena: Seiya...  
  
Reuisu: Who?  
  
Serena: Sailor Star Fighter.  
  
Reuisu: Ah yes. Your OTHER boy friend.  
  
Serena promptly smacked Reuisu across the face.  
  
Reuisu: OW! I was merely stating fact!  
  
Serena: Listen, I love Darien, and I plan to get married to Darien, but it has been a long time since I've seen Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki. They are old friends of ours, so I suggest we think of a way to get there ASAP.  
  
Reuisu: A combined Sailor Titan and Planet Teleport should get us all there. In theory...  
  
Chris: What do you mean, 'In Theory?' And who are the Sailor Starlights?  
  
Ami: While Reuisu was in England, we were attacked by a corrupted Sailor Soldier named Sailor Galaxia. We were helped by three Sailors from another world known as the Sailor Starlights. Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Healer, and Sailor Star Maker.  
  
Reuisu: And according to Luna and Artemis, Serena fell in love with Fighter.  
  
Serena: HEY!  
  
Reuisu: Hit the cats, they're the ones that told me.  
  
Rei: He is right, you know.  
  
Reuisu: Funny thing, Rei, the cats also told me that, while I was away, you had your eyes set on this Yaten fellow.  
  
Rei blushed and backed up as Reuisu narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
Reuisu: And yet you seem to be worried about me often cheating on you. What did you see in him that wasn't in me?  
  
Rei: Actually, it was mostly what I saw in him that reminded me of you.  
  
Reuisu: Beg your pardon?  
  
Rei: Silver hair, smug expression, caring, although he wasn't British.  
  
Reuisu: Which, altogether, makes me superior to him in every way and beats the other categories with a stick.  
  
Serena: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go to the Starlights' homeworld!  
  
Reuisu: I have to find the coordinates of their world, first, Serena! If we're not careful, we could end up on Proxima Centauri!  
  
Serena: We don't have the luxury of being careful! Thanks to Beryl's time looper thingy, this message is over a day old! Who knows what a Beryl plague could do in that time?!  
  
Reuisu: And if we're not careful, moon face, you'll end up getting killed again and we'll have to go through that whole process of resurrecting you again! And even then, we don't know if it'll work twice!  
  
Amara: And we're not going to take that chance.  
  
Michelle: I say we leave the Starlights to handle it themselves. They're more than capable.  
  
Reuisu: Oh, you just don't want to go because they'll remember what happened the LAST TIME they met you, traitors.  
  
Amara: Would you just stop it with that!  
  
Lita: Reuisu, haven't you said that you've met the Starlights?  
  
Reuisu: Briefly. After I sort of, well, destroyed the Alliance Alpha Centauri, my body was transversed to a planet near the Starlights' home world. I got my Sailor Centauri powers, but I still couldn't understand their language, or where it was they came from, or who they were fighting. Then I got mixed up with the Technis, and you all know the story from there.  
  
Miya: No we don't.  
  
Reuisu: It's nothing, really. I'll explain it another time. Ah, the tracer has found it! It's a planet called Kinmoku. Everyone ready?  
  
Serena: Ready or not, we're going!  
  
ALPHA CENTAURI POWER!!!  
  
The whole pink glittery thingy appears with a silhouette of Reuisu. Chest armor enveloped his torso as the symbol of spirit appeared on his forehead. Leg armor came around his legs, with ankle armor and foot armor. Behind the armor, only visible in spots where different peices of armor joined, was a black outfit. Arm armor enveloped his arms, wrists, and hands. His hand armor was seperated, only having finger armor and palm and backhand armoring. A red blade emitted from his wrist armor. A green grid in the shape of the helmet armor, except for the visor. The red blade passed in front of the grid, and the head armor appeared. The black visor formed directly afterwards. He stood in a pose of his two red blades coming out as he kneeled down with the Greek symbol Alpha behind him.  
  
Lucy: CEPHIROS TITAN POWER!!!  
  
Out of her ring came energy bolts which wrapped around her torso, forming the front of the outfit. Then the ring fired beams at both her arms, wrapping around them to form the white gloves. The ring shout out another beam, which wrapped around her legs and formed the boots. She then twirled around as did the beam from the ring, which wrapped around her hips and formed into the skirt. Her tiara and earrings formed with one last blast from the ring. She stood in a pose of her winking with her ring outstretched in front of her.  
  
Miya: CRESCENT HEART POWER!!!  
  
Out of Miya's heart brooch came three large hearts. One heart descended down her body, and the other two onto her arms. As the hearts passed over her skin, they formed the gloves of her Sailor outfit. As the larger heart passed over her torso and slowly over her legs, forming the mini-skirt and the boots. As the three hearts ended at her feet and hands, they shot up to her head and hit it, forming the tiara and earrings. She stood in a pose with her making a smooching face.  
  
Chris: ASTEROID BLAZING POWER!!!  
  
A glittery silhouette of Chris appeared. Asteroids shot around him, and several blasted into his chest, forming into the shirt and bow. Asteroids then shot into his arms, exploding on contact, and forming into the sleeves. Finally, the last asteroids shot into his legs, exploding on impact, and forming into the pants and boots. The last asteroid shot into his face, forming into a halo. He stood in a pose with an asteroid shooting at him from behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
Multi-colored electrical bolts began to form around a piece of ground on the planet Kinmoku. The bolts slowly began to take form, a collection of fourteen Sailors appeared. Everyone stopped holding hands from the very intense Titans Teleport and Sailor Teleport. They slowly opened their eyes and looked around themselves. Everyone gasped and felt they were going to be sick as they saw the devastation around them. Buildings were crumbled, trees were on fire, and they were standing next to a pile of bones.  
  
Love: My God, what could've happened?!  
  
Centauri: I'm not sure. Most likely Beryl has been busy.  
  
Moon: Oh no... Seiya...  
  
Centauri: Don't worry, Moon face, we'll find your boyfriend.  
  
Moon: He's NOT my boyfriend!  
  
Centauri: Riiiiiiight. Ami, scan the area for any indication of life.  
  
Mercury nodded and her computer visor appeared out of her tiara. She pulled up her communicator and scanned around.  
  
Mercury: I'm picking up life signs underground, approximately twenty meters north.  
  
The group followed Mercury as she led everyone to pile of rubble. Centauri activated his giga blades and cut away the larger rocks and pushed away the smaller ones. Underneath the dust and rubble was some kind of hatch. Centauri quickly found a small handhold and pulled it, lifting the hatch up. Mercury looked down to be met by a yellow star-shaped object. She gasped and fell back, and Sailor Star Fighter rose from the hatch. His expression of hatred faded away and into relief when he saw them.  
  
Moon: FIGHTER!  
  
Fighter shifted his direction to Eternal Sailor Moon and his pupils dilated as his mouth hung open. He ran from the hatch and pushed away Sailor Mercury and Centauri as he ran to her. They embraced as they noticed Fighter was crying.  
  
Fighter: I... Thought you were dead...  
  
Moon: I was. I'm better now!  
  
Fighter laughed and continued to cry.  
  
He led them down into the hatch, where the Sailor Star Maker, Sailor Star Healer, and the Princess were waiting.  
  
Princess: It is good to see you again. I see you have made additions to your team since last we met.  
  
Moon looked around and saw that she was referring to the Titans.  
  
Moon: Oh, them? They're the Sailor Titans. Reuisu here found them.  
  
Centauri walked forward.  
  
Centauri: Which one of you is Yaten?  
  
Healer walked up.  
  
Healer: That'll be me.  
  
Much to everyone's surprise, Centauri punched Healer in the face! He fell back into Maker's arms.  
  
Maker: What was that for?!  
  
Centauri: That was for getting my girlfriend attracted to you.  
  
Mars: Reuisu!  
  
Centauri: What can I say? I'm jealous.  
  
Fighter: Well, since we've moved from the first pleasantries...  
  
Uranus: We need to know why you called on our help.  
  
Fighter helped Healer back up.  
  
Princess: Three days ago, this woman calling herself Queen Beryl arrived here. She destroyed the capital city, demanding that I renounce my right as the Princess of Kinmoku and announce that she is their new Queen.  
  
Maker: We refused, of course. She's been searching for us for a day now, trying to get our Princess to her so she can get her to renounce her throne.  
  
Centauri: We won't let that happen. I'm going off in search of Beryl. When I find her, I'll contact you all and we'll all attack her.  
  
Asteroid: The Titans'll come with you!  
  
Centauri: No, you must stay here and protect-  
  
The hatch leading into the underground bunker exploded inwards as Beryl descended down, a rage in her eyes.  
  
Figher: Starlights, prepare to-  
  
Centauri un-transformed and walked ahead of them all.  
  
Jupiter: Reuisu, what ar you doing?!  
  
Reuisu continued until five feet away from Beryl. She rose her arm up in preperation to strike him down, but Reuisu's eyes began to glow a bright yellow. A yellow aura surrounded Reuisu as Beryl suddenly found that she could not move.  
  
Reuisu: No, Beryl. NO MORE KILLING.  
  
Beryl was restrained, she could do nothing to stop Reuisu or defend herself from him.  
  
Reuisu: You murdered Sailor Moon, killed an entire city's population. Damn you to the bowels of bloody hell, Beryl. Starlights, this one's yours.  
  
The Starlights nodded and readied their weapons.  
  
Fighter: STAR SERIOUS LASER!!!  
  
Maker: STAR GENTLE UTERUS!!!  
  
Healer: STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!!!  
  
The three Star attacks collided into the frozen Beryl, disintegrating her on contact. Everyone could only stare at Reuisu as he put his hand down and turned to look at them again.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	19. Remember Me?

*Theme song: The Touch, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Miya slowly opened her eyes and looked out the window. The sunlight was shining in from outside the un-curtained window. She got up and yawned, checking the clock. It was 8:36, two hours before the Titans' meeting. She got up out of bed and put on a robe. After a quick shower, she saw the video screen on the wall flashing. Miya was still getting adjusted to the Starlights' homeworld and their technology. The screen was saying an audio-only transmission was coming in.  
  
Miya: Put it through.  
  
The screen changed to an audio meter, and a voice said, "Hello? Miya?"  
  
Miya: David, how did you get the transmission frequency for this planet?  
  
David: Your friend Reuisu should really change the lock frequency on his void.  
  
Miya: I see. What do you need?  
  
David: I'm going to be picked up by a freighter I contacted and meet you on that planet your on.  
  
Miya: Where did you get the technology to contact freighters outside of the Solar System?  
  
David: Your friend Reuisu should change the passwords on his communication grid, too.  
  
Miya: Are you in the void right now?  
  
David: Well...  
  
Miya: He's gonna be pissed to know someone was in there.  
  
David: How else was I supposed to contact you, Miss "Sailor-of-love-and-justice-who-won't-let-me-publish-manga-on-her?"  
  
Miya: All the rights to it belong to Mina, and she doesn't want anyone to take away her glory.  
  
David: I'll buy her lunch, maybe go out on a date with her. It might work.  
  
Miya: You have little ambitions, David. When will the freighter drop you off?  
  
David: At around one your time, in the airstrip they've opened up back in the capital city you're in.  
  
Miya: How did you know where we were?  
  
David: Your friend Reuisu should change the passcodes to his scanning system, too.  
  
Miya: He's going to be royally pissed... See you there, David.  
  
The screen hung up.  
  
Miya: I gotta get dressed, then tell Chris who I'm meeting 'cause he'll be insanely jealous... I've got a full day.  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu: Alright, we're done with official business. New business is now started. First item of new business: Lucy, we've decided to take some action about you.  
  
Lucy: About what?  
  
Chris: About the fact that you are still not dating anyone.  
  
Lucy: I've made a conscious choice to not date anyone, it's as simple as that.  
  
Miya: It's not healthy, we're going to open the floor to candidates for a date with Lucy.  
  
Michelle: I met this one guy back when Reuisu and I were in Russia...  
  
Lucy: How about a guy who speaks Japanese?  
  
Miya: What about one of the Starlights?  
  
Reuisu: Which one?  
  
Miya: Taiki. I think he really was getting into Miya. He-  
  
Lucy: Excuse me, who?  
  
Miya: Taiki.  
  
The other Titans gave blank expressions to her.  
  
Miya: Sailor Star Maker?  
  
The other Titans continued to give blank looks at her.  
  
Reuisu: Miya, there are only two Sailor Starlights: Sailor Star Fighter and Sailor Star Healer. Seiya and Yaten.  
  
Miya: What are you talking about? There are THREE Sailor Starlights!  
  
Michelle: When we got here, there were only two. And there were only two with Serena two years ago.  
  
Miya: No, there were three!  
  
Chris: Dear, I hate to disagree with you on this, but they're right.  
  
Miya: But- but it's not true!  
  
Miya ran out of the conference room, leaving a bewildered group of Titans.  
  
  
  
  
  
Erg, only two?! Everyone I've asked so far has told me there are only two! Well, maybe picking up David will clear my head. Damn it, where is he?! He was supposed to be here an hour ago... Miya thought.  
  
Miya picked up the transmission device she had received from a flight service for incoming freighters. She checked the signal of the freighter David was on, but there was nothing.  
  
How is that possible?! He has to have been here by now. And I couldn't have missed him!  
  
Miya walked up and saw Lita walking around nearby. Miya ran over to her.  
  
Miya: Hey, Lita! Do you know where Ami is? I'd like her to see if this thing is busted.  
  
Lita looked at her with a confused face.  
  
Lita: Ami? Who's Ami?  
  
Miya: Ami Mizuno? Sailor Mercury?  
  
Lita: There is no Sailor Mercury. Geez, the heat around here's really getting to you, Miya.  
  
Lita began to walk away. Miya raised an eyebrow and turned around. All the people who had been at the flight strip waiting for other freighters were gone. Miya turned around again to ask Lita what had happened, but she was gone too! Miya activated her communicator.  
  
Miya: Hello? Serena? Reuisu? Rei? Michelle? Somebody answer me!  
  
Reuisu answered.  
  
Reuisu: Rei? Michelle? Miya, what are you talking about? At the meeting today, you were only talking to me about one guy, and now there are others I don't know about?  
  
Miya: Serena, are you there?  
  
Serena: Yeah, but I don't know who you're talking about either. It seems really-  
  
Serena's voice was gone.  
  
Miya: Hello? Serena?  
  
Reuisu: Who's Serena?  
  
Miya: Reuisu, something major league is happening! Everyone I know is disappearing!  
  
Reuisu: Who's Serena?  
  
Miya: Sailor Moon! The first Sailor of our solar system, don't you remember?!  
  
Reuisu: No, I don't know who you're talking about.  
  
Miya: Reuisu, I'm coming over there to get some answers! CRESCENT HEART POWER!!!  
  
Out of Miya's heart brooch came three large hearts. One heart descended down her body, and the other two onto her arms. As the hearts passed over her skin, they formed the gloves of her Sailor outfit. As the larger heart passed over her torso and slowly over her legs, forming the mini-skirt and the boots. As the three hearts ended at her feet and hands, they shot up to her head and hit it, forming the tiara and earrings. She stood in a pose with her making a smooching face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sailor Love ran as fast as she could, looking in one direction, then looking at that one direction again and seeing people there disappear as well. Love was panicking now, not understanding what was happening. Finally, she reached the hall where Reuisu sat in a chair, looking over Ami's mini-computer.  
  
Reuisu: Hey, Miya, I found this weird computer lying around...  
  
Love: That's Ami's computer!  
  
Reuisu: Who?  
  
Love: Look, Reuisu, I don't know what's happening, or why, but something is definitely happening to everyone's memory but mine. There are more Sailors, there are more Titans, don't you remember?!  
  
Reuisu: Miya, you and I are the only Sailors and the only Titans. However, I do trust you enough to think that this warrants investigation.  
  
Love turned away.  
  
Love: I knew I could count on you, Reuisu. Let's start with a search of-  
  
Love turned and Reuisu was gone. She looked around, trying to understand what was happening. She walked over to the chair and picked up Ami's computer.  
  
Love: Computer, how many beings are on this planet?  
  
Computer: One.  
  
Love: Is that me?  
  
Computer: Affirmative.  
  
Love: What happened to everyone else?  
  
Computer: Please elaborate on request.  
  
Love: Where are all the other people on this planet?!  
  
Computer: There is only one being on this planet.  
  
Love: But that's not possible! There are others, other Sailors, other beings in the universe! Why doesn't anyone remember who these people are? Why are they disappearing?!  
  
Computer: There is noone to remember any people who have not disappeared.  
  
Love: Alright, you stupid piece of junk, here's a question you shouldn't be able to answer: How large is the universe!? Huh, you like that?!  
  
Computer: The universe is 6,000 kilometers in diameter and decreasing by a rate of twenty kilometers per-ten seconds.  
  
Love: WHAT?! What do I do?!  
  
Computer: Please elaborate on-  
  
Love: Oh shut up!  
  
Computer: Rate of deterioration of universe increasing.  
  
Love: Oh, I'm sorry! Make it better!  
  
Computer: Please elaborate on-  
  
Love: For the love of love!  
  
Computer: Universal destruction in ten... nine... eight...  
  
Love: Great. And it was starting out to be such a nice day...  
  
Computer: three... two...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ami: She's stabilizing.  
  
Miya slowly awoke to those words. She looked around and saw the Sailors, the Starlights, and the Titans gathered around her.  
  
Miya: What... What happened?  
  
Reuisu: A Beryl plague infected your subconscious mind. It was destroying the memory centers of your brain and going outwards from there. However, you held in there pretty well.  
  
Chris: Nice work, my love.  
  
Miya lept into Chris' arms and kissed him.  
  
Reuisu: And it gets better.  
  
Miya: It does?  
  
Reuisu: According to my calculations, that was the last Beryl plague.  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	20. Many Moons Ago...

*Theme song: The Touch, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
  
When did the nightmare start?  
  
I'm not sure anymore. As I am on this transport vessel that takes us back to Earth, and away from Kinmoku, homeworld of the Starlights, I have to ask myself, when did the nightmare that is my life begin?  
  
Was it when I was actually born?  
  
No.  
  
No, it can't be that. I was happy for seven years of my life. I was the Prince of Alpha Centauri, pampered to my hearts content. But then, the King and Queen were assasinated. Terrorists.  
  
Terror.  
  
A word I know too well.  
  
I fought the Lord of it. TWICE. I killed him both times, as well. This time, he's gone for good.  
  
Terrorists. Ones who create terror. I've been fighting them for my entire life, in one form or another.  
  
No, the nightmare began later. After they were assasinated, the legacy of the throne was mine. And I did a good job, for awhile. And then, one thing happened that I had never thought was going to happen: War.  
  
"Know that I am the Alpha and the Omega, the first and the last, the beginning and the end."  
  
That quote is used several times in the book of revelations.  
  
Revelations.  
  
Armageddon.  
  
War.  
  
The war between the Alpha and the Omega, the first at the last, the beginning and the end. Alpha Centauri and Omega Centauri.  
  
They are the same, but different. Omega Centauri was second best. It always was. One day, jealousy got the better of their ruler, Davros. He started the biggest war in Alpha Centauri's history. And God, they fought like hell. Over twenty million soldiers under my command died before the war was over.  
  
My command.  
  
My soldiers.  
  
My Titans.  
  
My fault.  
  
Omega Centauri was crushed, but not by us alone. Oh, we would've won. Yes, they fought like hell, but they were soldiers of justice and truth. The only problem was that propably another twenty or thirty million would've died before we had won. We got help from the most powerful Kingdom in the Universe.  
  
The Moon Kingdom.  
  
An Alliance was formed. We worked together and stopped the armageddon of war. Davros was another case. Something was different about him. Something that enhanced his power beyond belief. I had to seal him in a dark corner of my own mind, surpress him so far down so that he became my own dark side. I was my own worst enemy.  
  
And that dark side grew inside me. It sent me into sporadic times of depression and brooding. All I could see or smell or taste was the blood of all those soldiers who had died under my command.  
  
And so, I indulged myself. I gave into the perverted, twisted, hormone-driven dark side within me. I became a terrible Prince. And because of all of that, Alpha Centauri paid the price for my indulgance.  
  
I went into the missile defense system control room. I took over mental control and had a little fun. It sent over thirty thousand 5 Megaton Armageddon-class missiles into the surface of Alpha Centauri.  
  
There were no survivors.  
  
Except for me. I survived.  
  
Maybe that's when the nightmare began.  
  
I made it to another world. It might've been Kinmoku. I'm not exactly sure. All I know is, I snapped out of my dark side immediately. I was in a war again. But this time, this was was not about jealousy, it was about right and wrong. A holy war between Sailors. I couldn't understand the exact details because I didn't know their language. My life changed from that day forward, though.  
  
After examining transformation sticks and Sailor transformational abilities, I finally managed to create a suit of armor for my needs. I had to put it on manually, though. I became Sailor Centauri, and fought on the side of light.  
  
My ticket out of the Sailor War came in the form of a giant, moon-sized technological planetoid called the Technis. It was a storage facility for all knowledge in the universe, so I came on board. I plugged myself into it, hoping this time that I could find a way to earth and help the others who had survived the Moon Kingdom's destruction. However, the success of this technological plug in was the same as the last time.  
  
The Technis altered me, turned me into a technological war engine called Devastator. I killed dozens in my rampage before I reverted back into myself. It purged my memory of the true cause for the destruction of Alpha Centauri.  
  
I killed dozens.  
  
More blood on my hands.  
  
I knew the Technis could alter me again if it ever found me again on earth at my age, so I made the Technis return me to the form of a baby, and I was born with earth parents in London, England. When I was fifteen, my father was killed in a car crash. And that very same day, I received the transformation stick.  
  
I don't know where I got it from, it just appeared. And it gave me back the armor I had designed back in the Sailor Wars. However, it changed me. Oh dear God, did the armor change me.  
  
I'm not human anymore thanks to that damned suit.  
  
I flew to Japan shortly afterwards and joined the inner soldiers. Maybe that's really where the nightmare began. So much more blood. This time, my own thanks to a fool-hearted attempt to stop Beryl on my own.   
  
I was put in a coma for years.  
  
Maybe the nightmare would end if I only told the Titans the truth. The truth about my inhuman powers, the truth about the armor.  
  
Yes.  
  
It's time for the nightmare to end.  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu turned around and faced the Titans.  
  
Reuisu: I have something to tell you. Something I'm sure you're all wondering about ever since I killed two Beryls with rather... Inhuman powers.  
  
Michelle: You could say that. In fact, when I asked you about them during Serena's funeral, you told me that you weren't human.  
  
Reuisu: Because I'm not human.  
  
Chris: Excuse me?  
  
Reuisu: I'm not human. I haven't been human since I was fifteen.  
  
There was silence across the table.  
  
Miya: Do you know why?  
  
Reuisu: All too well. The armor... The Sailor Centauri armor is of my design. I built it all. Do you remember when I told you about the nanites of the suit?  
  
Lucy: Yeah.  
  
Reuisu: Do you remember me saying that they could be very dangerous if even one nanite with unprepared programming found it's way into a human body?  
  
Michelle: Oh my God...  
  
Astra: What?  
  
Michelle: A nanite got into you, didn't it?  
  
Reuisu: Two, actually. They made their way into my brain. They found it imperfect, flawed. They increased the mental capacity and the neural peptide levels. Synapses and impulses were enhanced. It created the potential for psychokinetic and telekinetic abilities. Like the ones you've seen.  
  
Chris: How does that make you not human?  
  
Reuisu put his head down.  
  
Michelle: The nanites didn't stop at the brain, did they?  
  
Reuisu: They increased my physical strength, changed my cardiovascular system like no scientist has ever seen, and changed some of the chemicals and fluids running through my veins. If you prick me, I'll bleed more than just blood. I was benching three-hundred pounds when I found out what the nanites had done. I extracted them, and wore some of the things they had done down. However, some were needed to keep me alive. I've changed so much that the only real thing that's human about me is my appearance. But I'm not human anymore.  
  
Reuisu just stared at his lap.  
  
Chris: Reuisu, you're the most human guy I know.  
  
Reuisu slowly raised his head up.  
  
Reuisu: What?  
  
Miya: It doesn't matter what's running through your veins that makes you human.  
  
Lucy put her hand over her chest.  
  
Lucy: It's what matters in your heart that counts.  
  
Astra: And your heart is filled with love.  
  
Michelle: And a need for justice.  
  
Chris: To right wrongs and triumph over evil.  
  
Miya: Without you, none of us would've ever met.  
  
Michelle: And we never would've become the family we are.  
  
Michelle put her hand on his shoulder. Reuisu smiled and closed his eyes.  
  
Reuisu: Thank you, everyone.  
  
  
  
  
The nightmare is over!  
  
I can finally rejoice! There's nothing else I need to worry about! No cares about what the future might hold, only the present!  
  
No worrying about the-  
  
...  
  
No. The nightmare isn't over. It's only just beginning.  
  
When I went into the future, the Titans weren't there.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity and King Darien didn't trust me.  
  
Something's wrong.  
  
Something's horribly wrong.  
  
"I am the Alpha and the Omega..."  
  
Maybe the war between the Alpha And Omega isn't over.  
  
Which means the nightmare is far from over.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	21. Who is Moonshine?

Who is Michelle?

*Theme song: Moonlight Densetsu, movie style*

"Erg!Astra, this soup is cold!" Michelle yelled at Astra.

"It's gazpacho soup." Astra replied.

Michelle gave a blank stare back at her.

"It's SUPPOSED to be cold." Astra explained.

Michelle gave a head nod, then returned to eating her soup.Her apartment was a mess due to the 2002 New Years party she had given last night.Confetti and glasses and stains filled her living room.Her name was Michelle Tsuki-Kagayaku, the Sailor Titan known as Sailor Moonshine.Did you know that beer and liquor in the past was sometimes referred to as Moonshine?Michelle took those words to heart when she consumed quite a bit of alcohol the previous night.

"Helps a hangover my ass, Astra." Michelle said to her cat, Astra.

"Well, it's what Reuisu told me to do.You shouldn't be drinking at all!I don't even know if it's legal in Japan!"

"Well, I lived in FRANCE.There's quite a bit of difference from France than Japan."

"Well, you LIVED in France.In case you haven't noticed, we're not in France anymore!" Astra shouts.

"Well, obviously.And please stop shouting, it hurts!" Michelle yells.

"Well, it's not my fault for letting you drink so much.You keep telling me to just butt out of your life, because you don't need a guardian 24/7."

"Because I don't!I'm eighteen years old, and I think I've at least earned a little freedom!I'm not a little girl anymore, fighting the bad guys solo, etc., etc."

"That's right.You're eighteen.So start acting your age instead of like a reckless teenager.Things are starting to calm down for a change, and you know what that means."

"That we get a break in our lives, so a new enemy is going to, by chance, pop up out of nowhere and we're going to have to fight them for a few months, then beat them.It's the same drill over and over again.I want something different, like beating an enemy on the first try, or finally just stop playing hero and get on with my life!"

"As long as evil exists, you know that's not possible."

"I know, but I just feel as though I don't know who I am anymore…"

"You are Michelle Tsuki-Kagayaku, pretty soldier of the moon's light and shine."

"Yeah, but who am I really, anymore?"

The phone suddenly rings, forcing Michelle to grab her ears in pain."ERG!Has that phone always been that loud?!"

Michelle went over and picked up the phone."Hello?"

"Hello, my love."

Michelle suddenly got over her hangover, ignoring it completely."Tyrael?!"

"Yes, it is I."

"Oh God!Tyrael, how are you?Where are you?"

"I accidentally landed in Germany.I'm taking a flight to Tokyo as soon as possible."

"Couldn't you fly yourself here?"

"Yes, and reveal angels to the world.Very intelligent move there."

"Okay, then just take a flight."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

The phone hung up, and Michelle fell back onto her bed in passion.She smiled and took in a deep breath.

"Isn't Tyrael just a wonderful guy?I mean, I think every day I'm with him how lucky I am." Michelle says.

"But isn't it a tradition for the male to propose to the female for marriage?" Astra asks, leaning down.

"It's a silly tradition, one I intend to break when I propose to him." Michelle replies, smiling.

"And you've apparently gotten over your hangover." Astra narrows her eyes.

"Oh that?Tyrael's all I need to get rid of a headache!" Michelle exclaims.

Michelle then quickly begins to get up, but a shooting pain courses through her head and she collapses back onto her bed."Scratch that."

"'I love you.'That's what she said to him.Michelle Tsuki-Kagayaku, you'll pay for what happened."

"Poor Lucy, she still doesn't have anyone with her." Michelle says.

Astra and Michelle were walking down a street on their way to Darien's apartment, where, on the roof, Reuisu's void was.

"You know, plenty of times you have had this conversation about her.Why don't you just stop trying to pout over it and actually do something about it?" Astra asks.

"Well…Um…" Michelle stutters.

"Thought so." Astra smiles.

All of a sudden, as they pass an alleyway, two large arms reach out in an attempt to grab Michelle.However, Michelle, being the secondary Guardian of Time, was faster and could see things faster than normal people.She immediately grabbed out her time staff and whacked the general area of the attacker's head.She continued to walk unabated.However, the attacker lept out in an attempt to grab Michelle again.He grabbed her and pulled her back in the alleyway.Just as he reached for her skirt, Michelle whacked the time staff once more against his head.Stunned for a moment, Michelle proceeded to raise her leg up and kick him in the stomach.The kick blasted him back into the opposite wall.She then picked him up and shoved him into a wall.She placed the time staff up against his neck.His clothes were somewhat raggedy, and his pants were unbuttoned.

"So you're that serial rapist I heard about." Michelle said, glaring.

The man tried to push the staff away, but this only had Michelle shove it in deeper, making him choke on breath.

"You're an idiot.And a pervert." Michelle said.

"I do what I do to be satisfied." He choked.

"And I do this to annihilate all that you represent."

Moonshine released her time staff within milliseconds, using her limited time abilities to move faster than him and whack the staff hard into him three times.The man collapses onto the ground with immense pain running through every nerve in his body.

"I just broke three of your ribs.Remember this the next time you try to mess with Michelle Tsuki-Kagayaku, or any woman for that matter."

"I'm going to…*Cough* Get you back for this…You little-…"

"Victims.Aren't we all?" Michelle whacked him in his rib cage once more, breaking another rib as he collapsed, face first.

Michelle brushed her hair behind her and walked away, leaving the rapist shouting profanities.Astra joins her shortly afterwards.

"Why didn't you help me?" Michelle asked.

"I thought you said you didn't need a guardian." Astra replies.

"I don't.Especially not when dealing with people like that.But I think a few scratches in the face would be nice." Michelle speaks.

"I think you've done enough damage already.We'll call the police later about it." Astra says.

"Ah, the idiocy of the mortal realm.I can't believe I used to exist in their world."

"Here we are." Michelle says, coming out of the stairway that led to the roof.She pulled out her time staff, and pressed the red button.However, the portal that opened only opened enough for the ladder to drop down.

"Astra, you go up ahead, I'll open it." Michelle suggests.

Astra nods and jumps up the ladder into the void.After two minutes of fiddling with her staff, Michelle opens the portal all the way for her to go in.She went over to the ladder and slowly went up it.But as she reached the top, she felt suddenly a great force trying to repel her from the opening.Thinking it was just a residual side effect of her hangover; she pushed back against the force and climbed up.

"Sorry I'm late, I-…"

Michelle didn't make any noise further.Sailor Centauri was standing right in front of her, giga cannons primed and armed, glowing as if ready to shoot at a moment's notice.Michelle could only blink in surprise as her mouth hung open at the sight in front of her.

"Who are you?" Centauri asked."And how did you get into my void?"

"Reuisu, what are you doing?" Michelle whimpered.

"I asked you two questions, lady.Now you are going to answer them or I'm going to blow your head off." Centauri growled.

"Reuisu, it's me, Michelle!" Michelle yelled.

"The only Michelle I know is Sailor Neptune.Are you saying you're her?" Reuisu suggested.

"No!I'm-…"

"You're dead meat unless you tell me WHO YOU ARE." Centauri shouts.

"Reuisu, I'm Sailor Moonshine!I'm a Titan!" Michelle pleads.

"Oh really?"

Michelle looked behind her to see the other three Titans slowly approaching her.Sailors Cephiros, Love, and Asteroid.All of them were glaring at Michelle.

"Guys, it's me!I'm Michelle Tsuki-Kagayaku, Sailor Moonshine, your friend!I'm a Titan!" Michelle exclaims.

"We've never seen you in our lives.Only the four of us are Titans.We always have been, and always will be." Asteroid says.

"Astra?Astra, are you there?" Michelle shouts beyond them.

The tannish gold cat walks out from behind Centauri.She looked at Michelle, as if trying to place her somewhere in her mind."And how do you know about me?"

"Astra, I'm your owner!You've been my guardian cat ever since-…"

"Ever since when?I have clear memories since the time of Moon Kingdom, and I've never seen you in my entire life!" Astra shouts.

"But Astra, I was there at the-…"

"You are going to start making sense right now, or you are going to be feeling very light-headed!" Centauri demands.

"Wait!There's proof!Um… photographs!Right when you found me in France, Reuisu-…"

"I only found Astra in France."

"Just shut up!We took a picture!We took a picture together in front of the Eiffel Tower!" Michelle exclaims.

Sailor Love reached down and grabbed Michelle, pulling her up.She immediately restrained her arms.Centauri went over to his private bookshelf next to his bed and grabbed the photo album.He flipped through a few pages and grabbed a single photograph.He showed it to Michelle.It was a picture of Reuisu and Astra in front of the Eiffel Tower, leaning against a gate.Michelle was not in the picture.

"But…That doesn't make any sense!" Michelle gasps.

"It makes perfect sense to me." Centauri says.

"Care to enlighten me?!" Michelle shouts.

"You are either some deluded woman who somehow knows about us and found a way to get into the void, or an enemy of our who thinks she can just waltz up to us claiming to be a Titan." Centauri insinuates.

"Wait!There's one thing that can confirm who I say I am!" Michelle pleads.

"What?" Cephiros asks.

"The Titans paper!The one in the Sin War book!" Michelle says.

The Titans looked to one another.No one really ever knew about the Titans paper except for the Sailor Soldiers and themselves.

"Alright.But there were only four silhouettes on the paper." Centauri says.

"No there weren't!There were five, I was the first person!I helped you destroy a group of Fallen ones-…"

"I was never attacked by Fallen ones then.I found Astra, we took the picture to commemorate the moment, and we left the same day." Centauri says.

"Just get out the paper so I can prove my innocence!" Michelle shouts.

Centauri sighed and withdrew his giga cannons into his back.He shouted for the library to appear, and a section of the void shimmered and phased.It was replaced with row after row of giant bookshelves.The five moved through the halls until finally reaching the section marked, "Prophecies and Legends."

He got on a large ladder and walked up it, sliding it over a little.He looked through a few book titles until finally one labeled, "The Sin War."Centauri climbed down and turned to the last page.It was torn out of the book, and Centauri brought the paper in front of Michelle, whose pupils' size decreased as soon as she looked at the paper.The image of Sailor Moonshine was not there.It was just the other four Titans.

Michelle was speechless.She didn't say anything; she just stared in horror at the paper.However, the other Titans dragged her away from what she was seeing.

"You are not, and never was a Titan, Michelle whatever-the-heck-you-called-yourself." Sailor Love says.

"But-…"

And with that, the Titans threw Michelle out of the opening of the void and down onto the roof.Michelle slowly looked back up, despite the slight pain in her body.The ladder was being risen up, and as soon as it was at the top, the entrance closed.

"I'm Michelle.I'm your friend!I'M A TITAN!" She shouted up into the sky.

There was nothing.Just silence.Moonshine collapsed onto her knees, still staring up.Her eyes slowly began to water, and she began to breathe more deeply.She put her head in her hands as she cried and sobbed.The hot tears ran down her face and moistened her hand.Suddenly, she could smell a rose in front of her.She cried more slowly now, but looked ahead of her.A rose was in front of her, held in the hand of Darien.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

Michelle jumped into him, her arms around him."Oh dear God, Darien, it's like a nightmare!"

Darien raised an eyebrow."How do you know my name?"

Michelle stopped crying and slowly let go of him."Damn it, not you too!"

Michelle started crying again and ran in the opposite direction, back downstairs from the roof.A perplexed Darien stood there, trying to understand what had just happened.

"Who are you?"

"Michelle Tsuki-Kagayaku." Tyrael spoke.

Tyrael looked outside the window at the countryside below him.He was on the plane bound for Tokyo.His face was uncovered, but it still glowed with an angelic resonance.His eyes were a handsome shade of green, his hair straight and brown.

"The most beautiful girl I've known in my existence.She's a Sailor Titan, you know." Tyrael explained.

Sitting next to Tyrael was a man whose face was covered by a scarf and a hat.The reason for doing so was because of his unusually pale appearance and the golden helmet on his head.He wore a heavy trench coat and obviously looked uncomfortable.

"Are you alright, Zauriel?" Tyrael asked.

"It's my wings.It is…Uncomfortable for me to hide them in such a manner, Tyrael.As you know, I do not have the option of retracting them as you do.Anyway, she is a Sailor Titan?Does that not bring her into a dangerous life, indeed?" The Angel known as Zauriel asked.

"We all live dangerous and uncertain lives, my friend.You of all people should understand that." Tyrael says.

"I know, but still- hey, what's that out there?" Zauriel asks, pointing out the window.

Tyrael looked back outside the window.Much to his surprise, there was something with wings, glowing in the distance.Tyrael had to squint a little to make out the appearance of the winged being, but then recoiled in shock as he realized whom it was.

"It is Izual!" he exclaimed.

"Your former Lieutenant?I thought he was locked in the body of a demon, a servant of the now-deceased Prime Evils." Zauriel asks.

"Yes, but during the crisis involving the Prime Evils two years ago, the Titans freed him of his demonic imprisonment.I assumed heaven had let him back in, I never bothered to ask while I was there." Tyrael explains.

"Rumor has it that heaven still did not trust him after his betrayal with the soulstones, so he was sent to earth as penance." Zauriel says, picking up a newspaper.

"I'm going to go out to talk to him." Tyrael says.

Zauriel opens the paper and replies, "Very well.Don't miss the flight, though.I'm only flying like this because of your insistence that angels not be seen in the open like this.It will be a boring flight without someone to talk to."

Tyrael smiled and phased through the wall of the plane.Immediately, the ribbon wings of the Archangel Tyrael spread out of his back, and his cowl came over his face, with three glowing white feathers on his shoulders.Azurewrath appeared in a sheath on his belt.The plane flew faster than him, and Izual just floated there, glaring at Tyrael.Tyrael flew over to him.

"Hello, old friend." Tyrael says.

"I hardly consider myself your friend after what happened." Izual said.

"I have forgiven you, I don't see why heaven has not." Tyrael says.

"I did not come here to discuss my expulsion, Tyrael.I have come here to talk to you about Sailor Moonshine." Izual growls.

"What of my love?" Tyrael asks, suddenly having his hand on the handle of his sword.

"Stay away from her." Izual commanded.

Tyrael rose an eyebrow from within his cowl."I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me, Tyrael.Stay away from Michelle."

"She is the one I love, and not you or anyone else can keep me away from her."

"I WILL keep you away from her.I cannot allow her to be with you!"

"And why is that so important, Izual?Some cruel punishment for letting you be turned into that demonic form you took?"

"Nothing so mundane as revenge, Tyrael.My reasons are entirely personal."

"But you have only met Michelle when she helped free you from your demonic form!I've known you your entire-…"

"My entire what, Tyrael?My entire death?You don't know who I was before I became an angel.The truth is, Tyrael, you don't know a thing about me!"

"I know you well enough to know you aren't stupid enough to try anything like attack your former superior!"

"You don't know me, Tyrael.You don't know me at all."

And with that, Izual charged at the Archangel Tyrael.

"No birth certificate for Michelle Tsuki-Kagayaku?What about Miriam Elgres?Joseph Tsuki-Kagayaku?Okay, thanks anyway."

Michelle hangs up the pay phone in the park.She looks around, seeing people walk in every direction in the park.She once again collapsed onto the ground.She took off her glasses and looked at them.

"These glasses were a Christmas present from the Titans after I broke the last ones.Now they can't even remember who I am." Michelle spoke to herself.

She grasped the glasses tightly and began to cry once more.After two minutes of it, she suddenly became aware of a strange whistling sound.She stopped crying and looked up.Something large was falling from the sky.It was engulfed in fire because of the rate of speed it was coming down from the sky, but Michelle could make out its shape.It was red, with several areas painted black.It appeared to be separated into cubic sections, with a cubic torso, rectangular legs and arms, and a square head.It suddenly slammed into the ground twenty feet away from Michelle.The minor wind shockwave from impact blasted into Michelle and she was suddenly on her back.

Getting back up easily, she took another look at the thing from the sky.It was getting up, and its head looked round with glowing yellow eyes.Its black hands suddenly charged with a red intensity, and fired pulsing energy blasts at a nearby deli store.The store's glass exploded out into the street and deli burst into flames.Immediately, people in the area began to run away like crazy, scared for their lives.The creature continued to fire energy blasts all around, and everyone ran but Michelle.

"I have a duty.I may not be a Titan right now, but I'm not going to let some stupid robot continue to ruin my day!MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!"

A pink glittery silhouette of Michelle appeared, with only her heart necklace showing.Suddenly, crystal showered out of it, wrapping around her torso and forming the shirt and first bow of the outfit.The crystal then shot out more crystals that wrapped around her arms and legs, forming the gloves and boots.Another spray of crystal formed her skirt and back bow.The skirt and bows were colored gold.One last burst of crystal formed a tiara and earrings.The crystal then shot out a beam of energy, forming into a staff.She grabbed the staff, and stood in a pose.

Sailor Moonshine ran at the creature, her staff raised up.The creature's back was turned to her, so Moonshine jumped into the air and struck down with her staff.With a grunt, the robotic creature collapsed onto the ground.Moonshine jumped up, somersaulted back, and landed safely on the ground.The robot slowly got up and turned around.

"Erg, who are you?I came here to make the name Blastor known to a planet, maybe fight Sailor Moon or the Titans, who do you think you are, some nobody attacking me?" the robot known as Blastor asked.

Michelle gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes."The name's Sailor Moonshine, and if I have anything to say about it, I'm not going to be any nobody for long!"

Moonshine lept into the air, and kicked Blastor right in his face, but it had no effect. Blastor merely swat Moonshine away and onto the ground.She jumped back up, and readied her staff.

"Moonshine mirage!" she shouted.

Sailor Moonshine shimmered for a moment, and then disappeared.Blastor looked around, trying to make sense of what had just transpired.All of a sudden, Blastor's right eye was smashed in!He grabbed it in pain, and collapsed onto the ground.Moonshine reappeared in front of him, still holding her staff in the pose of smashing something.

"Leave now, and never return." Michelle ordered.

"Never!" Blastor roared.

Blastor got back up, ignoring the sparks flying from his eye socket.He charged at Moonshine with a roar, but Moonshine merely held out her staff in front of her.

"Moonshine time stopper!"

Blastor was one foot away from Moonshine when he suddenly stopped in mid air.He did not move, he did not speak, he merely floated there.

"MOONSHINE MIRROR!"

Moonshine's staff suddenly changed into a mirror, and the light of the moon reflected off of its surface, concentrating into a beam of light, which fired out of the mirror and into Blastor.Blastor's head took the brunt of the blast, and it began to melt off.The electronic circuitry inside exploded when touched by the light, and Blastor exploded into an array of red metal and electronic circuitry.

"What is this I see?"

Sailor Pluto looked at the swirling time stream around her.The passageways of time in the universe she lived in seemed to have changed.The colors where Sailor Moonshine usually took care of were turning darker, as if something had happened to her.

"I don't understand, young Michelle never neglected in her time observing abilities before…I must see what the trouble is!"

Pluto aimed her long staff at a cloud in the stream.It showed five lines, each one representing the five Titans.However, Michelle's line was going backwards!

"Something is erasing Michelle from the minds of everyone on their earth!"

Reuisu took another slice of pizza on out of the box sitting on the stand next to him.He was looking at a computer screen that was searching for another Beryl plague.

"My computer's been malfunctioning for the past year, there may have been more percent of the Beryl stone gone than we thought."

"Whatever you say, Reuisu." Lucy said, looking at a fashion magazine.Miya and Chris were sitting next to Lucy, and they looked like they were deep in thought.Lucy noticed this.

"What's on your minds, you two?" she asked.

"It's that Michelle girl.I just get this weird feeling of nostalgia when I think of her." Miya replies.

"Me too." Chris confirms.

"Whatever.That girl was a glorified psycho in my opinion." Lucy said, returning to her magazine and realizing she was on the last page.

"Hey, Reuisu, could you hand me that copy of Vogue over there?" Lucy asked, pointing to a magazine sitting beneath the Titans paper.

Reuisu looked over, and lifted up the Titans paper and grabbed the magazine with his other hand, handing it to her.However, when he let go of the Titans paper, he realized that one of his fingers had a clear liquid on it.

"This is odd." Reuisu remarks.

"What?" Chris asks, looking up.

"There's some kind of liquid on the Titans paper." Reuisu explains.

"So?It's probably just water or something." Miya says.

"Well, that's what I'd think at first.Except for this one little thing about it." Reuisu replies, now holding up his finger.Everyone goes over to look at it, and then pull back in surprise.

Reuisu's fingerprint is gone.

"What is it?" Astra asks.

"Some kind of solution that seems to hide an image of some kinds.It's resistant to paper, or else the Titans paper would be damaged somehow." Reuisu explains.

"But why would anyone put that stuff on the Titans paper?What's there to hide?" Chris asks.

Miya raises an eyebrow."Didn't that girl, Michelle, say that her image on the Titans paper was gone?"

The others look at one another.Reuisu orders, "Get that photograph she talked about!"

Lucy runs over and grabs the photo.She hands it over to Reuisu, and he runs his finger over it.Reuisu confirms, "The solution is on the photo, too."

"Could it be that she was telling the truth?" Astra asks.

"Only one way to find out.Computer!Analyze the liquid sample, and give me something to destroy it with.Everyone, I'm going to do a detailed scan of each of your minds." Reuisu tells them.

"Why?" they ask.

"Because if she is for real, something's altered our minds.Something doesn't want us to remember her in any way.And that means that Michelle Tsuki-Kagayaku is in terrible danger."

Michelle continued to walk aimlessly through the roads of Tokyo.She had bought a jacket to help her with the cold, for her other one had been in her apartment, and her apartment no longer belonged to her when she went to get a coat or some kind of evidence for the Titans.All she could do was look up and try to understand what was happening to her.

"Was my entire life a lie?Have I just been imagining my life with the Titans this entire time?Am I just going insane?" she asked herself.

No answer came.Finally, she screamed into the sky, "Why won't you answer me!?!?"

The people around her merely stared at her and walked off.

_Come in here._

The voice had come out of nowhere.Michelle suddenly looked around, trying to discern who had said it.She saw no one looking at her or making any kind of gesture for her to come over to them.

"Great, I really am going insane." She grumbled.

_Come inside the building you're in front of._

The voice was there again; she looked around, and suddenly saw that she was in front of an old, half-demolished building.She eyed it, trying to make out how the voice had called to her and where it was calling from within the building.

_Just come inside._

Michelle carefully readied her transformation necklace, just in case.She walked up to the door, and opened it.She walked inside, coming into a dark room.It looked like it had originally been a hallway, but had been demolished down by something.

"Who's there?" Michelle asked.

There came no answer.

"'Come into my parlor,' said the spider to the fly." She said.

_Interesting analogy._

"Where are you?" She yelled.

_Come closer_.

Skeptical at first, Michelle slowly walked forwards three feet.All of a sudden, chains lept down from the ceiling and from the floors!They wrapped around her legs and arms, separating them.

"MOON CRYSTA-…"

A hand reached out and covered her mouth.It also ripped away her transformation necklace.

"Wouldn't want you to transform in the middle of this, now would we?" the voice said.

"Who are you?!What do you want?!" Michelle demanded.

"A lesson in history."

"Reuisu, let me in!" Tyrael shouts while on top of Darien's apartment building's roof.The hole leading into Reuisu's void opened, and a ladder shot down.Ignoring the need for a ladder, Tyrael flew up into Reuisu's void.

"Reuisu, we have a serious problem!" Tyrael shouts.

"Yeah, well one at a time Tyrael!Just give us a moment!" Reuisu replies, typing more into his computer.

"But-…"

"Shhhh!" The Titans all shout.

Four images appeared on the video screens on Reuisu's computer desk.They all showed four different brains with a section of them blinking yellow.

"Does that mean what I think it does?" Miya asks.

"I'm afraid it does.A section of our brains have been slightly altered, it's disabling a section of our memories.It's confirmed people: our memories have been altered." Reuisu tells them.

"Do you know how to remove it?" Lucy asks.

"I'm afraid not." Reuisu says.

"Would someone mind explaining to me what's going on?" Tyrael asks.

"Some girl named Michelle managed to open the entrance to my void, and she claimed to be a Titan.Obviously, we-…"

"But Michelle is a Titan!She's Sailor Moonshine!She's my love!" Tyrael shouts.

"You mean you remember who she is?" Chris asks.

"Yes!Are you telling me you don't?!" Tyrael replies.

"Indeed.And she had no evidence.Anything that featured her picture had been altered by a solution, which hid it from eyes.I stumbled upon it, and I've just confirmed that something's purged our memory of this Michelle girl.Who is she?" Reuisu asks.

"She's a Titan!She's the first Titan you found, Reuisu!She's Sailor Moonshine!" Tyrael shouts.

"No need to shout, Tyrael.We may not remember her, but she obviously needs our help!Now, what kind of serious problem do you need our help with, Tyrael?" Reuisu inquires.

"It's Izual!" Tyrael says.

"The Fallen Angel?" Chris asks.

"What about him?" Lucy asks.

"He's been cast out of heaven.They apparently still don't trust him over his betrayal to the forces of heaven to the Prime Evils.All he told me to do was to stay away from Michelle, Sailor Moonshine.It's why we have to find Michelle right away and protect her!" Tyrael says.

"Tyrael, since she's a Titan, she's family.And the Titans always protect family!You guys ready?" Reuisu queries.

The other Titans grab their transformation devices.

"Good.ALPHA CENTAURI POWER!!!"

The whole pink glittery thingy appears with a silhouette of Reuisu.Chest armor enveloped his torso as the symbol of spirit appeared on his forehead.Leg armor came around his legs, with ankle armor and foot armor.Behind the armor, only visible in spots where different peices of armor joined, was a black outfit.Arm armor enveloped his arms, wrists, and hands.His hand armor was seperated, only having finger armor and palm and backhand armoring.A red blade emitted from his wrist armor.A green grid in the shape of the helmet armor, except for the visor.The red blade passed in front of the grid, and the head armor appeared.The black visor formed directly afterwards.He stood in a pose of his two red blades coming out as he kneeled down with the Greek symbol Alpha behind him.

" CEPHIROS TITAN POWER!!!"

Out of her ring came energy bolts which wrapped around her torso, forming the front of the outfit.Then the ring fired beams at both her arms, wrapping around them to form the white gloves.The ring shout out another beam, which wrapped around her legs and formed the boots.She then twirled around as did the beam from the ring, which wrapped around her hips and formed into the skirt.Her tiara and earrings formed with one last blast from the ring.She stood in a pose of her winking with her ring outstretched in front of her.

"CRESCENT HEART POWER!!!"

Out of Miya's heart brooch came three large hearts.One heart descended down her body, and the other two onto her arms.As the hearts passed over her skin, they formed the gloves of her Sailor outfit.As the larger heart passed over her torso and slowly over her legs, forming the mini-skirt and the boots.As the three hearts ended at her feet and hands, they shot up to her head and hit it, forming the tiara and earrings.She stood in a pose with her making a smooching face.

"ASTEROID BLAZING POWER!!!"

A glittery silhouette of Chris appeared.Asteroids shot around him, and several blasted into his chest, forming into the shirt and bow.Asteroids then shot into his arms, exploding on contact, and forming into the sleeves.Finally, the last asteroids shot into his legs, exploding on impact, and forming into the pants and boots.The last asteroid shot into his face, forming into a halo.He stood in a pose with an asteroid shooting at him from behind.

"Why are you here, now, in this place, in this life?!" the voice demanded to know.

"I was meant to be here!" Michelle shouted back, still struggling against the chains.

"Meant?"

"Yes."

"By whom?"

"I don't know."

"Then how can you be sure?"

"I don't know!"

"No, you don't!"

"Does it matter?!"

"What do you mean?"

"If I believe I'm here now, for a-…"

"And if the world says otherwise?!"

"Then the world is wrong!"

"AND MICHELLE IS RIGHT?!Perhaps the world is right and MICHELLE is wrong!"

"Let me go!"

Michelle struggled and struggled with the chains.

"Incorrect!"

Electrical bolts surged through the chains into Michelle's body.She screams in pain.The bolts stop, leaving her gasping for breath.

"Tell me why you are here." The voice ordered.

"No!" Michelle shouted, raising her head up.

"Disobedient-…"

"Up yours!"

Michelle got more electrical streaks into her, surging and shocking every nerve in her body.She screamed, but did not plead, did not beg to be released.

"ALRIGHT!Alright!You want the truth?You want to know where I came from?!"

"Yes.And then I'll show you who I am." The voice said.

Michelle lowered her head.She looked down at her shoes, and then spoke.

"My story begins in the time of the Moon Kingdom…"

I don't know who my true parents were back in that time.I was found on the steps of the palace.Ah, the palace.The days of the Moon Kingdom were glorious…

The scene shows a baby in a basket at the base of the steps leading into the palace of Queen Serenity.Queen Serenity walks down the steps and picks up the basket.

Serenity adopted me into her court.Do you what kind of honor that was?Queen Serenity was the leader of the most powerful kingdom in the known universe!I met her daughter, Serena, as well.Serena fell in love with a knight of earth, known today as Darien.

"And you?" the voice asked.

I was trained as a proper girl.I did as my Queen commanded, and she never hid the fact that she adopted me.She was kind and kind-hearted.I adored her as an idol.At least, for a time…

"What changed it?"

The day I met HER.

The image shows a young Michelle, a chibi version if you will.She was about five years old, and standing before her was Sailor Pluto.

I was allowed apprenticeship with Sailor Pluto.For the next few years of my life, I learned the ways of time and how to protect them.She taught me how to live, how to defend, how to be kind, how to fight, and how to die.She taught me everything I know about time and the strands, the webs that control time.I devoted all of my free time to studying time.

"ALL your free time?"

You seem to know the story already.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't.Did you devote all your free time to it?"

Well, maybe not ALL my free time.

"Oh really?And why not all?"

Because of the day I met him.

"Him?"

Jason…

The image changes to Michelle bowing before a knight of earth.He wore a similar knight's outfit to Darien's.He had a reddish brown color to his hair, medium-short and sideburns.His eyes were a powerful brown.He stood taller than Michelle, who looked around sixteen at that time.

Jason Novus.He was the first boy I ever fell in love with.

"Nice looking guy.I'm not surprised."

It was more than just his good looks.He was sweet and caring.He loved me just as much as I did him.I stopped studying as hard as I used to with Pluto.She was slightly disappointed by the drop in my understanding of time, but she understood I was in love.It looked like clear sailing from there.

"Except all good things must come to an end."

Not really.Good things always come back, in one form or another.

"Except Jason didn't.Care to tell me what happened?"

A great evil.

The scene now shows the attacking force of Queen Beryl, annihilating anything in her path.Jason and Michelle were running back inside, trying to gain cover from the assault.Except one of Beryl's generals stood in the way.

Malachite.

"Horrible fellow.But he had a love too, you know."

Screw his love.Mine was more important to me.

Malachite charges an energy blast, and Jason blocks Michelle.Malachite fires the energy, smoking a hole in his stomach.

He died in my arms.

"And then Malachite killed you, as well."

Yes.But sometimes the shine of a falling star can be brought back.

The image switches to Michelle, fifteen, walking around the streets of Paris with shopping bags in hand.All of a sudden, a giant, cockroach-like youma jumps out in front of her.She screams, and runs in the opposite direction, she suddenly trips and lands in front of a tannish-gold cat, who is holding a necklace with a crystal locket in it in it's mouth.

"The first time you met Astra."

Yes.

"And that day, a new agent of love and justice was born."

She just told me to put on the necklace and shout, "Moon Crystal Power!"

"Admit it, you enjoyed it."

Yes.I did.I was the defender of the city, being the hero was always a wonderful thing.I always stopped the bad guys, never did I fail in my mission.

"And a year or two later, you met Reuisu, and your true destiny was revealed."

"What's the idea?!?!" Michelle shouted at Reuisu, who had run into her.

"Sorry.I didn't see you there- Hey, you're speaking English!" Reuisu exclaimed.

"Yeah, I took a course on it.I recognized it by the way you were talking to yourself.Could you help me up, please?"

Reuisu stood up and helped her up.

"My name's Michelle.Please look where you're going."

"My apologies.My name's Reuisu.I'll see you later.

Reuisu ran off.Suddenly, Astra came out from behind Michelle.

"I've got a strange feeling about that boy." Astra says.

"You have a strange feeling about every guy I meet."

"True, but I'd like you to keep an eye on him.He may be trouble."

"Right.I hope you're just overreacting this time."

"And she wasn't, was she?"

She thought he was trouble.Whether or not that's true is still to be decided.

"But he did lead you on most exciting adventure of your life."

Yes.And there's my story.Now, who are you?

The being who stepped out of the shadows was certainly not what Michelle expected.It was Izual!

"Izual?!You're the one behind everyone's forgetting of me?!"

"Yes, Michelle.I did it all."

"But- But why?!"

"I'd have thought you would've deducted that sooner."

"Why?!"

Izual grabbed the hood over his face and slowly lifted it up and down, off of his face.Michelle gasped in surprise when she saw who it was.It was Jason Novus.Michelle merely gaped as she stared, her pupils growing smaller.The blood drained from her face.

"Certainly not what you expected; was it, my dear?"

"Jason…You were Izual the whole time…"

"Correct.I was not as lucky as you.I was not resurrected."

"Why didn't you tell me this when we last met?"

"I could barely remember anything but my betrayal, much less that I had known you in a previous life."

"Oh, Jason…I'm sorry…"

"Sorry?SORRY?!Do you have any idea what I went through?!"

"No, and I won't pretend I do.But why?Why did you erase the memory of myself from my friends?"

"Because you betrayed me.You're in love with Tyrael!"

"I thought you were dead!"

"I was!"

"You know what I mean, Jason!You were dead and I doubted you would ever come back to me!"

"But you betrayed me, still.You betrayed the love I thought you cared about so much."

"I did care!"

"A long time ago, you did.But that's not the case anymore.Now, I have only one choice left: to kill you."

Izual walked over to a wall and picked up a glowing sword."It's not as good as Azurewrath, but it's good enough to do what needs to be done."

Michelle's eyes began to water as she stared at her former love.

"I couldn't very well destroy you when you had the other Titans on your side.But now, you have no allies, no Titans, no friends to help you!"

Izual raised the sword up above his head, preparing to strike.Michelle closed her eyes.

"You're wrong, Izual!"

Michele and Izual looked up to see where the voice had come from.They looked up to an open window, a level above them.There, standing there, were the Titans and Tyrael!

"Michelle will ALWAYS have friends to help her!" Centauri shouted.

And with that, the Titans lept down from the window at Izual.

"GIGA CANNON!!!"

Two cannons came out of Reuisu's back plate, rested on his shoulders, and aimed at Izual.They fired two yellow energy balls at him, blasting him away from Michelle and into a nearby wall.

"SWORD AZUREWRATH!!!"

A flaming white sword fired down, and snapped Michelle's leg chains.It then swerved around and cut the arm chains.Michelle fell down into Sailor Cephiros' arms.She put her down and handed her the transformation necklace.

"I believe this is yours." She said, winking.

Michelle smiled and put it on."MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!"

A pink glittery silhouette of Michelle appeared, with only her heart necklace showing.Suddenly, crystal showered out of it, wrapping around her torso and forming the shirt and first bow of the outfit.The crystal then shot out more crystals that wrapped around her arms and legs, forming the gloves and boots.Another spray of crystal formed her skirt and back bow.The skirt and bows were colored gold.One last burst of crystal formed a tiara and earrings.The crystal then shot out a beam of energy, forming into a staff.She grabbed the staff, and stood in a pose.

"You messed with the wrong Sailor, Izual!" Love shouts.

"How dare you alter our memories of our friend!" Asteroid shouts.

"We are agents of love and justice!" Cephiros shouts.

"Handsome and Pretty soldiers!" Centauri shouts.

Sailor Moonshine lept in front of them."And in the name of the moon's shine,"

"WE SHALL PUNISH YOU!" they all shout.

Izual got back up and readied his sword."Go ahead, Titans, do your worst!"

Centauri was about to charge, but Moonshine put her hand in front of him."This is my fight, Reuisu.Let me handle it."

"Alright.Good luck, moon face."

Moonshine smiled, and readied her staff."Let's dance, angel boy."

Izual roared and charged with his sword.Immediately, Moonshine blocked with her staff.Moonshine then kicked him away, and slammed the staff into his stomach.

"I don't get it!I erased you from the memories of your friends, of the world!You should've gotten weaker!" Izual growls.

"You think I need my friend's memories to be strong?!"

Moonshine runs at Izual and slams her staff upwards into his chin and having him onto the ground.

"Ever since I got my Sailor powers, I asked myself, 'Am I who I was anymore?'"

Michelle kicked Izual in the face, and he charged at her with his sword again, but Moonshine ducked down and punched him in the stomach.

"Well, I know the answer now!"

Moonshine punched his face with the other hand, knocking him away.

"I KNOW WHO I AM!My name is Michelle Tsuki-Kagayaku,"

Moonshine blocked another strike from Izual's sword again.

"I'm a bit of a smart, over-confident person,"

Moonshine slammed down with her staff onto Izual's sword.

"But in reality, I'm an agent of love and justice, pretty soldier in a sailor suit,"

Moonshine slammed down once more onto his sword.

"SAILOR MOONSHINE!!!"

Moonshine slammed once more, shattering the sword.Izual collapsed onto his back.

"Go ahead, Michelle, kill me.I deserve it."

Izual closed his eyes.Michelle looked down at him, and then threw her staff in the opposite direction.She held out her arm to him.

"Jason, I loved you once.You're a changed person, and as much as I loved you then, things have changed.I love Tyrael now.But you deserve heaven for what you gave me when I first met you, not oblivion.Tyrael, can you arrange that?"

Tyrael nodded."While I was in heaven, I was just given a promotion for my services with the Titans.I can arrange for Iz-…JASON to be brought back into heaven."

Izual looked back to Michelle."I'll always love you, Michelle."

"Jason…I…"

Everyone leaned in."I'm sort of fond of you."

Everyone face faulted.Jason's face turned pale."I'm just kidding!Geez, Jason, you need to develop a sense of humor!You know I love you, too.Goodbye, Jason."

"Goodbye, Michelle."

EPILOGUE

Tyrael and Michelle were drinking tea in Michelle's apartment.Michelle was hiding the engagement ring behind her back.

"Tyrael, do you love me?"

"With all my heart."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, then…"

Michelle began to cry a little, she brought out the ring, and then tried to say the words, but she just continued to cry in joy.

"Damn it, there's a reason why girls don't do this." She exclaimed.

She handed the ring to Tyrael, and he held it out to her."Michelle, my sun and moon, will you marry me?"

Michelle smiled, and jumped into Tyrael's arms."Hell yes!"

The two's lips began to slowly meet, but then a crying voice from outside the doorway shouts, "Can we come in now, we're dying out here!"

Michelle rolls her eyes, puts the ring on, and opens the doors.The other four Titans run in.

"Well?" Chris asks.

"Are you engaged?" Miya asks.

Michelle holds the ringed hand in front of them.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	22. Old Wounds

I'd like to note that this episode crosses over with the Sailor Moon N series on http://www.geocities.com/kamamcco/index2.html . The beginning of this fic was written by one Nekonezume-chan, and now noted that this series is concurrent with the N series on the link above.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Valentina Aino and her little sister Alisha were walking down the street one   
day and enjoying their last few days of summer vacation. They hadn't seen an enemy for a long time, so they were safe, or so they thought. Alisha giggled as she skipped down the street beside her big sister, whose mind was someplace else.  
"Vally, Vally, watch me!" Alisha stifled another giggle as she made an   
attempt to skip. But instead of skipping, she fell down and skinned her knee.  
"Oh, Ally!" Valentina cried, dropping down beside her young sister, who was   
crying loudly. "I'm so sorry! I should've been watching you!" Alisha stopped crying, and looked up. "Something wrong, Alisha?" Alisha nodded.  
"People are upset, they're getting hurt!" She cried, standing. Valentina's   
eyes widened. Alisha may have only been six years of age, but she was very strong in the power of the mind.  
"Which way?" Valentina demanded. Alisha closed her eyes, then pointed in the direction of a  
shoe factory. Valentina nodded. "Cupid Venus Power!" She cried as she transformed into Sailor Cupid.  
"Magellan Venus Power!" Alisha yelled, transforming into Sailor Magellan. They ran into the  
factory to find workers running for their lives. They looked around, and   
then saw a monster. A big ugly one, with green horns that stood about seven feet tall. One that was wrecking the plant. Sailors Cupid and Magellan looked around, only  
to see Kyle Anderson (Sailor Mercury's son and Valentina's boyfriend) running toward them.  
"Girls! Call the others! I'll hold it off!" He said as he quickly changed into Crimson Blade. His little sister Ariel ran out as well.  
"Marina Mercury Power!" She transformed into Sailor Marina. "Let me help   
you, big bro!" The boy and girl ran to the monster, and Sailor Cupid called everyone else on   
her communicator. "You guys! Trouble! At the Mimmin Shoe Factory! Hurry!" She yelled into the pocket videophone.  
"No time to explain!" By the time Sailor Cupid had called all the Neo Scouts, Sailor Magellan had gone to help out Sailor Marina and Crimson Blade. They were all getting pretty exhausted.  
"Hey, onion breath!" Called out two similar voices. "We're the twin birds of   
fire, we can't let you do this! In the name of the two moons revolving around Mars, we   
punish you! We're Sailor Phobos and Sailor Deimos!" The twin girls hopped down to where the   
others were, by the monster. Crimson Blade, Sailor Marina, Sailor Magellan and Sailor Cupid were dodging attacks left and right, but it was tiring them. Sailor Phobos and Deimos decided to try their attack.  
"Phobos and Deimos Twin Crow Wing Blade!" They shouted, sending two razors of wind toward the monster, who easily dodged. The other twins, Sailors Io and Europa, as well as   
Cupid and Magellan's brother, Golden Cape, ran onto the scene.  
"Sorry I'm late!" He shouted, running in, as did Io and Europa. As time went   
by, Sailor Miranda, Sailor Triton, Sailor Neo Moon, Sailor Charon, Black Belt, and Sailor Titan arrived, but the monster was too powerful. They all sighed.  
"There's no use," Sailor Charon, Pluto's daughter muttered. "There's nothing   
we can do!" Just then, a familiar silhouette appeared on a window ledge. A male silhouette   
and another female silhouette appeared beside the first. The first silhouette hurled a tornado of razor-sharp flower petals at the enemy.  
"That attack..." Sailor Neo Moon whispered. A silver rose then hit the monster.  
"That rose..." Sailor Cupid moaned weakly. A black ball of energy then hit the monster.  
"That's...!" Sailors Phobos and Deimos trailed off in unison.  
"Run, now!" Cried the first sihouette.  
"You can't beat it!" The male one shouted.  
"Go downtown!" The first yelled. Sailor Neo Moon stood forward in protest.  
"But Sailor Abernan... Tuxedo Shadow...!" She exclaimed, but the two were  
gone. Sailor Cupid stepped forward cautiously.  
"What do you wish for us to do, princess?" She asked. Sailor Neo Moon turned around and nodded.  
"We go downtown."  
All the Scouts went downtown while the monster was in shock. They stopped by a deserted looking old house that was by the road. Magellan gasped.  
"It's... coming this way!" She whispered. "It just destroyed the shoe factory! It's looking for us!" Everyone else gasped.  
"Come in! You'll be safe here!" Came a voice from inside the house.  
The group of Neo senshi ran into the front door as teh creature looked around and couldn't find them.  
  
  
  
  
Ariel: Whew, that was close. Hey, who's that guy?  
  
Sitting before them in the dusty, cob-webbed room was a man wearing a heavy cloak. He slowly unveiled his cowel.  
  
Man: Are you alright, Neo senshi?  
  
Valley: How do you know who we are?  
  
Man: I know many things. It's my business to keep up with the Sailors.  
  
Kyle: And you are...?  
  
Man: Throughout the years I have had many names. But here, I am known as Reuisu Lovhaug.  
  
Suddenly, Nekonezume ran past all of them and right in front of Reuisu.  
  
Neko: Wait a second, THE Reuisu? The former Sailor Titan leader Reuisu?!!?  
  
Reuisu: Why, yes.  
  
Neko's eyes turned to stars as Reuisu replied.  
  
Erica: Um... Who is he again?  
  
Neko jumped her, and began to violently shake her around.  
  
Neko: REUISU IS THE FORMER LEADER OF THE SAILOR TITANS, ONE OF THE COOLEST SAILOR SOLDIER GROUPS EVER TO EXIST!  
  
Chabert: And how do you know this?  
  
Neko: He's still spoken of at Crystal Tower! Especially by Sailor Mars...  
  
Reuisu winced at the sound of the name Sailor Mars.  
  
Phavin: So how come he's not a Sailor anymore? What happened?  
  
Reuisu narrowed his eyes and said, "Things change."  
  
Neko: I'll say! You were one of the best! The first officially full male Sailor!  
  
Aurora: What does that mean?  
  
Reuisu: It means when I transform, I don't become female. I and one another were the only two ever to accomplish this. Why, I don't know.  
  
Angelica: Was he a Sailor Titan, too?  
  
Reuisu: Yes. You there, Victoria, come forward.  
  
Victoria stepped forward.  
  
Reuisu: What is your senshi name.  
  
Victoria: Sailor Titan.  
  
Reuisu: How could I have ever guessed. It's a good name. For a good team... Now, if you don't mind, I'd really not like to talk about the Titans at this moment.  
  
Rini: What I would like to know is what happened between you and them.  
  
Reuisu: Why don't you ask her majesty, Queen Serenity?  
  
Rini: I did. She said, "Things change."  
  
Reuisu sighed.  
  
Reuisu: Well, it all began around the year 2002...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was never building up. We were never cruel to one another, we never had arguments, we were like a family. We always laughed when we met and talked about the old times. The whole thing started at Lucy's, AKA Sailor Cephiros's, coffee shop she had started about a year before that time...  
  
  
  
The five humans sitting in the booth next to the window suddenly burst out laughing.  
  
Miya: So there Chris is, holding and shaking this corpse-eating demon, shouting, "Where's the ring?!?! Where's the ring?!!?" And the demon says, "It was in that corpse I ate!"  
  
Chris: Oh you weren't much help! After Reuisu threatened to shoot his giga cannons at him, the thing threw up all over my Sailor outfit! All you could do was sit there and laugh!  
  
Miya: I oughtta throw some hot chocolate on you for that comment!  
  
Lucy: Erika, get the hot chocolate!  
  
  
We sat and laughed for an eternity. The ring that they mentioned was Chris's engagement ring to Miya. They had been dating for well over a year at the time, and things were beginning to settle down. I had even bought a ring to finally propose to Rei, or Sailor Mars as you know her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Neko: Wait a second, you're saying you used to DATE Sailor Mars?!!? What happened?!?!  
  
Reuisu: Just listen to the story, Nekonezume-san!  
  
  
  
  
  
Michelle: Have you told Rei yet about your engagement plans to her?  
  
I winced for a moment, but responded quickly.  
  
Reuisu: I'm still considering how to do it.  
  
Lucy: Oh, give me a break, Reuisu! You've wanted this for awhile now! Heck, as I hear it, Usagi and Mamoru are planning to get married, too!  
  
Reuisu: Well, we already know they're destined to get married! Their future's already been written!  
  
Miya: I say you should just go to her.  
  
Michelle: Yeah! Marriage is a sweet and wonderful thing, you shouldn't waste your time trying to think over it, just do it!  
  
Reuisu: Well, Michelle, have you married Tyrael yet?  
  
Michelle winced and blushed at that. Tyrael is an archangel of heaven who joined our forces when we first went up against the three prime evils. He turned himself partially human after the war.  
  
Chris: Listen, Reuisu, you need this! Rei needs this! Just stop thinking about it and do it!  
  
I stood up right after that.  
  
Reuisu: You're right, I'll go propose to her right now!  
  
And with that, I ran off in search of my love. What I had not known at the time, was that some evils never die. Has the Queen ever told you of Queen Beryl of the Negaverse and Queen Metallia? Well, Beryl and Metallia were the ones who originally destroyed the first Moon Kingdom. I had been brought into a coma when I went off to fight them alone-but that's a different story. Anyway, years after the two had supposedly died, I uncovered evidence that Beryl had survived the final battle when Beryl had merged with Metallia! When we confronted her and finally destroyed Metallia's legacy, Beryl became a gaseous hate virus, a hate plague, if you will. Several times she invaded us and tried to kill all the senshi by making us wage war upon one another. We thought we had finally stopped her once and for all, but we would soon discover, some things never end...  
  
  
  
  
Rei swept up the last leaves into the garbage bag and began to walk off.  
  
Usagi: Rei, why must you always work and work while we're around? You should really take a break!  
  
Rei: At least I actually DO work!  
  
Usagi: ERG, come on, relax a little! It's not like there's anything else to do!  
  
Ami: You could try studying.  
  
Minako: You're kidding, right?  
  
Reuisu suddenly came running up as fast as he could up the steps.  
  
Reuisu: REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIII!!!  
  
Rei turned around to see Reuisu running up the steps, finally reaching the top, and finally seeing him stop and pant desperately.  
  
Rei: Hey, love of my life! What's up?  
  
Reuisu reached into his pocket and wrapped his hand around the wedding ring case.  
  
Reuisu: Well, Rei... Um, I...  
  
Suddenly, a beeping from his other pocket interrupted Reuisu. He grabbed the device from his pocket and read the readings.  
  
Reuisu: Dear God! Something's invading my void! We have to get there immediately!  
  
Everyone jumped up and ran in the direction of Reuisu's void.  
  
Rei: Hey, Reuisu!  
  
Reuisu: Yeah?  
  
Rei: What was it you were going to ask me?  
  
Reuisu: It can wait!  
  
  
  
  
  
Arriving upon my void home, which floated on a different dimensional plane just above Darien's apartment, I found the opening circle already there, and the ladder down. Everyone went up ahead of me. Inside the black void itself, the computer console was going on the fritz, and electrical sparks were flying out of it.  
  
Ami pulled out her mini-computer.  
  
Ami: Something's invading the circuitry!  
  
I rushed past them and onto the computer.  
  
Reuisu: The trouble with computers, of course, is that they're very sophisticated idiots.  
  
At the time, I thought it was just a glitch in the ciruitry. It was saying there was an intruder, and that we were being attacked, even though nothing was happening.  
  
Reuisu: There, everything's fixed. Sorry about that.  
  
What I hadn't noticed at the time, was that Rei's shoe was stepped into a small puddle of a green goo. The goo slowly made it's way onto her foot, and absorbed itself into her.  
  
Reuisu: Geez! I don't get it, it was working just fine when I left-  
  
Rei suddenly burst out screaming! Everyone turned their heads around to face her, as she suddenly ran out the void entrance, closing it behind her.  
  
Usagi: What... Was that?  
  
Reuisu: Probably in a state of shock because I was about to get all technical and stuff.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chris: Well, we'll have the wedding here in the coffee shop.  
  
Miya: Should we have it as a double wedding for Rei and Reuisu?  
  
Lucy: Heck, it may be a triple with Mamoru and Usagi.  
  
Michelle: Nah. Those two plan to get married at Rei's shrine.  
  
Chris: Will they be on the same day?  
  
Suddenly, a ball of fire shot past through the window they were sitting next to, blasting past them all and blasting the third cash register. People inside the shop began to scream and panic, running all over the place.  
  
Miya: *sigh* Never a dull moment, huh?  
  
Chris: We'd better transform.  
  
Michelle: MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!  
  
A pink glittery silhoutte of Michelle appeared, with only her heart necklace showing. Suddenly, crystal showered out of it, wrapping around her torso and forming the shirt and first bow of the outfit. The crystal then shot out more crystals that wrapped around her arms and legs, forming the gloves and boots. Another spray of crystal formed her skirt and back bow. The skirt and bows were colored gold. One last burst of crystal formed a tiara and ear rings. The crystal then shot out a beam of energy, forming into a staff. She grabbed the staff, and stood in a pose.  
  
Lucy: CEPHIROS TITAN POWER!!!  
  
Out of her ring came energy bolts which wrapped around her torso, forming the front of the outfit. Then the ring fired beams at both her arms, wrapping around them to form the white gloves. The ring shout out another beam, which wrapped around her legs and formed the boots. She then twirled around as did the beam from the ring, which wrapped around her hips and formed into the skirt. Her tiara and earrings formed with one last blast from the ring. She stood in a pose of her winking with her ring outstretched in front of her.  
  
Miya: CRESCENT HEART POWER!!!  
  
Out of Miya's heart brooch came three large hearts. One heart descended down her body, and the other two onto her arms. As the hearts passed over her skin, they formed the gloves of her Sailor outfit. As the larger heart passed over her torso and slowly over her legs, forming the mini-skirt and the boots. As the three hearts ended at her feet and hands, they shot up to her head and hit it, forming the tiara and earrings. She stood in a pose with her making a smooching face.  
  
Chris: ASTEROID BLAZING POWER!!!  
  
A glittery silhouette of Chris appeared. Asteroids shot around him, and several blasted into his chest, forming into the shirt and bow. Asteroids then shot into his arms, exploding on contact, and forming into the sleeves. Finally, the last asteroids shot into his legs, exploding on impact, and forming into the pants and boots. The last asteroid shot into his face, forming into a halo. He stood in a pose with an asteroid shooting at him from behind.  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu: What do you mean, it's Rei attacking?  
  
I was speaking through my wrist communicator to the other Titans.  
  
Moonshine: I mean it's Rei as Sailor Mars attacking everything that moves!  
  
That's Sailor Moonshine. She was the first Titan I discovered when I was searching, and she was almost as smart as Ami.  
  
Reuisu: But that's impossible!  
  
Cephiros: I'm sorry to say this, but she's right!  
  
That's Sailor Cephiros. She's Sailor Pluto niece. She's the second Titan, and she's the most cheery person I know.  
  
Makoto: That means we have to go there and check it out ourselves!  
  
Usagi: MOON ETERNAL POWER!!!  
  
Ami: MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!!!  
  
Makoto: JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!!!  
  
Minako: VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!!!  
  
Reuisu: ALPHA CENTAURI POWER!!!  
  
The whole pink glittery thingy appears with a silhouette of Reuisu. Chest armor enveloped his torso as the symbol of spirit appeared on his forehead. Leg armor came around his legs, with ankle armor and foot armor. Behind the armor, only visible in spots where different peices of armor joined, was a black outfit. Arm armor enveloped his arms, wrists, and hands. His hand armor was seperated, only having finger armor and palm and backhand armoring. A red blade emitted from his wrist armor. A green grid in the shape of the helmet armor, except for the visor. The red blade passed in front of the grid, and the head armor appeared. The black visor formed directly afterwards. He stood in a pose of his two red blades coming out as he kneeled down with the Greek symbol Alpha behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
While on the way there, we had an argument. What about? Well...  
  
Centauri: I am perfectly capable of admitting when I'm wrong!  
  
Moon: Oh, really.  
  
Only this time, I wasn't.  
  
Centauri: Yes! Only this time, I wasn't. The software said we were all being attacked, and it was only Rei! What's important is that we get whatever's inside of her, out!  
  
Jupiter: Could it be Beryl?  
  
Centauri: Well, I think we've killed her enough times to say she's evaporated.  
  
Voice: True.  
  
The six snapped their heads around to see Sailor Mars standing atop a building. But there was something different about her. Something... Evil...  
  
Centauri: Rei, what the bloody hell is going on?!!?  
  
Mars: You tell me.  
  
Centauri's anti-gravity jets activated, floating him up in front of Mars. He gasped as he saw the unconscious, bleeding Sailor Titans lying at her feet.  
  
Centauri: Oh dear God.  
  
Mars: If you mess with fire, you're gonna get burned.  
  
Centauri's giga cannons came out of his back plating and rested on his shoulders.  
  
Centauri: Whatever you are, get out of Rei right now or I'll blast you so hard you'll think you're in the Silver Millenium!  
  
Mars: You won't hurt your dearly beloved Rei, would you?  
  
Centauri flinched for a moment.  
  
Mars: Yes, that's right, Reuisu.  
  
Sailor Centauri landed on the rooftop.  
  
Mars: Well, my dearest love, I'd like to give you a little offer.  
  
Centauri: Really?  
  
Mars: Yes. I know how much you love me. So I'm willing to give you this choice: You can join me as my king under the new world, or be obliterated with the rest of them. You would have me, of course.  
  
Centauri gasped and looked back down at the Sailors on the ground.  
  
Centauri: you know...  
  
The Sailors on the ground smiled, thinking he wasn't going to join up.  
  
Centauri: I never liked the hero business, that much.  
  
The expressions on their faces changed to extremely shocked, gaping looks.  
  
  
  
  
  
Susan: Oh my God.  
  
Reuisu: So now you know. You all know why I am no longer trusted, and why the Titans split up.  
  
Angelica: Mom never told us about this...  
  
Reuisu: Your mother?  
  
Angela: Yeah, Sailor Mars.  
  
Reuisu crushed his hand into his tea cup, smashing it in his bare hands. The hot contents poured all over his hand and the floor.  
  
Angela: Whoops.  
  
Reuisu: I can't believe it.  
  
Valentina: What?  
  
Reuisu: He won.  
  
Darren: Who?  
  
Reuisu: Chad. He beat me. I swore to him I'd never let him get her, and he beat me.  
  
Neko: Next question: WHY did you do it?  
  
Reuisu: What?  
  
Neko: Why did you turn on them all?  
  
Reuisu: I was young. I was stupid. Lust for Rei was all I truly had. Unfortunately, I didn't realize what I was doing at the time.  
  
Alisha: So go on.  
  
Reuisu: What?  
  
Kyle: Tell us what happened next!  
  
Reuisu: I'd rather not.  
  
Neko: Come on!  
  
Reuisu: Oh very well. I attacked them all. My armor and my skill protected me from most of their blows. After they retreated, Rei and I began killing innocent lives in Tokyo...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The inner and outer senshi were gathered within Reuisu's void.  
  
Haruka: And he said WE were traitors.  
  
Michiru: He has to be taken down.  
  
Ami: Let's not get too hasty. Sailor Centauri will back down if Rei backs down.  
  
Setsuna: So what do we do?  
  
Ami: I've checked with the readings I took, and it's confirmed: Beryl has taken control of Rei.  
  
Hotaru: So what do we do now?  
  
Ami: Reuisu has perfected a counter-virus that should eliminate Beryl once and for all. We shoot it at Rei using Sailor Moon's attack, then Rei will return to normal.  
  
Usagi: And for Reuisu?  
  
Minako: He's crossed the line. He's killed innocent lives just to be with Rei. He can't be forgiven.  
  
Usagi: Are you sure?  
  
Makoto: Positive.  
  
Suddenly, Astra lept into the void.  
  
Astra is Sailor Moonshine's guardian cat. She is tannish gold, with a yellow crescent moon on her head, and is Luna's rival.  
  
Astra: I've just gotten word: Centauri and Mars are attacking down town.  
  
  
  
  
  
Centauri: GIGA MISSILE!!!  
  
Centauri's wrist armor opened and shot out a missile at the law building, exploding half the brick wall into smoldering ruin.  
  
Moon: Stop right there!  
  
Centauri and Mars turned around and saw the Sailors approach them.  
  
Mars: You infidels again? Sailor Centauri, des-  
  
Moon: SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!!!  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon's attack fired out at Mars, containing in it a mutagen that immediately latched into Sailor Mars' skin. She screamed for a moment, then a black smoke rose out of her, disippating as it came into contact with air.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day, I bought flowers and brought the ring with me to propose to Rei. As I made my way up the temple steps, however, I was greeted by the inner and outer senshi, excluding Rei.  
  
Reuisu: Hello everyone, I-  
  
Usagi: She doesn't want to see you.  
  
Haruka: And neither do we.  
  
Reuisu: What???  
  
Ami: You betrayed us, Reuisu. You betrayed everything a Sailor Soldier, or Titan, stands for.  
  
Reuisu: But I-  
  
Michiru: Leave. Leave now and never return.  
  
Reuisu: You'd have to get all the Titans to tell me to leave, first!  
  
Suddenly, the group seperated, and there, standing before me, were the other four Titans.  
  
Michelle: Reuisu, leave. We're leaving, too.  
  
Reuisu: With me?  
  
Miya: No. What you've done, we can't forgive. However...  
  
Chris: We might, if you apologize for what you did.  
  
Reuisu: Apologize for what?!!? For being in love?!?! For having someone I care about more than this entire universe!  
  
Lucy: That's the point, Reuisu. You're willing to sacrifice it all for her. You're too dangerous to have around anymore.  
  
Reuisu: I thought the Titans were a family. I thought we had the same goals.  
  
Michelle: Things change. YOU changed. Sometimes families must split apart. Goodbye, Reuisu. Goodbye, forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu: I never transformed into Sailor Centauri again. I did the one thing I never thought I'd do: I closed the void. It no longer exists. All the knowledge there is gone. I also checked the next day at Lucy's coffee shop. It had been bought out by Starbucks.  
  
Neko: And they still haven't forgiven you?  
  
Reuisu: Why should they? I never said I was sorry. I never apologized. What really griped me is that I never figured it out.  
  
Alisha: Figured out what?  
  
Reuisu: In one of my many adventures as a Titan, I travelled into the future, discovering something had happened to me that somehow made the entire royal family that is Serenity not trust me. I vowed to figure out what had happened, but I never did. Now please, I'd like to be alone.  
  
They nodded, and began to walk off. Neko stopped them for a moment.  
  
Neko: For what it's worth,  
  
Reuisu rose his head.  
  
Neko: we forgive you.  
  
Reuisu smiled, and began to say thank you, when suddenly, the door to the house exploded open!  
  
The youma that attacked the shoe factory walked through the hole in the door and grinned.  
  
Youma: I've been looking for you sailor misfits all over town. Glad I finally found you. NOW I CAN TEAR YOU APART!  
  
Neko: Reuisu, get out of here! We'll take care of him!  
  
Reuisu nodded and ran off.  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu ran into the backroom and pulled out the metal black box. Undoing the lock, he opened the box to find his transformation stick.  
  
Reuisu: I'm going to regret this.  
  
He held it high.  
  
Reuisu: ALPHA CENTAURI POWER!!!  
  
The whole pink glittery thingy appears with a silhouette of Reuisu. Chest armor enveloped his torso as the symbol of spirit appeared on his forehead. Leg armor came around his legs, with ankle armor and foot armor. Behind the armor, only visible in spots where different peices of armor joined, was a black outfit. Arm armor enveloped his arms, wrists, and hands. His hand armor was seperated, only having finger armor and palm and backhand armoring. A red blade emitted from his wrist armor. A green grid in the shape of the helmet armor, except for the visor. The red blade passed in front of the grid, and the head armor appeared. The black visor formed directly afterwards. He stood in a pose of his two red blades coming out as he kneeled down with the Greek symbol Alpha behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
The youma punched Sailor Io in the stomach, blasting her back into the other wrecked Neo senshi.  
  
Youma: Impertinent whelps! You cannot destroy me!  
  
Voice: But I can!  
  
Everyone gasped and turned around. Standing at the top of a staircase, with a glittering armor that shined with angelic light, stood Sailor Centauri.  
  
Centauri: How dare you attack the innocence of the Neo senshi whose kindness has forgiven me! In the name of Alpha Centauri, I shall punish you!  
  
Youma: Ah, something new has been added! I'll be delighted to see how I can-  
  
Centauri: GIGA CANNON!!!  
  
Centauri's back plating opened up, and the two giga cannons came out onto his shoulders. They fired out two blasts of yellow energy at the youma, blasting him back into a nearby wall. He leaped back up at Sailor Centauri, punching him right in the helmet and throwing him down the stairs.  
  
He slowly got back up and felt his aching sides.  
  
Centauri: Ugh... I haven't done this in a while.  
  
Suddenly, the youma fired a blast of red energy straight into Sailor Centauri, blasting off his helmet and shocking him to the ground. The youma leaped down in front of Reuisu.  
  
Youma: Goodbye, Sailor nothing.  
  
The youma prepared to fire again...  
  
  
  
  
  
Voice: CEPHIROS VALIANT CHARGE!!!  
  
Everyone said 'huh?', and turned to see a firey silhouette of a running woman that blasted into the youma, burning it's stomach and knocking it away from Sailor Centauri. Everyone then saw, in the doorway, four blackened silhouettes of Sailor soldiers.  
  
Voice: How dare you attack our friend who has finally paid up for his tragic deeds!  
  
Voice: We are Agents of love and justice,  
  
Voice: Pretty sailor soldiers,  
  
The four silhouettes became the four people Reuisu never expected to see: the SAILOR TITANS!!!  
  
Moonshine: SAILOR MOONSHINE!  
  
Cephiros: SAILOR CEPHIROS!  
  
Love: SAILOR LOVE!  
  
Asteroid: SAILOR ASTEROID!  
  
Sailor Centauri lept over to them, standing in front of them.  
  
Centauri: And in the name of forgiveness,  
  
All: THE TITANS WILL PUNISH YOU!  
  
*Sailor Moon T theme song, the Touch by Stan Bush, begins playing*  
  
Youma: HA! More infidels to CRUSH!  
  
The youma jumped at the Titans, but Sailor Centauri lept into the air and jump kicked him right in his horned face, hitting him back to the ground.  
  
Love: CRESCENT HEART CRUSH!!!  
  
Five identical pink hearts flew out of nowhere and surrounded the youma, and they began to crush him!  
  
Moonshine: MOONSHINE MIRROR!!!  
  
Moonshine's staff became a mirror, and the light of the moon reflected off it, firing a beam at the youma, blasting him back through a wall. He broke out of the heart crush, and charged at the Titans.  
  
Asteroid: ROCK CRUMBLE!!!  
  
The ground around the youma began to crack and crumble. The youma looked down, only to see the ground around him rise up quickly and smash him into the roof. The youma lept down one last time, breathing heavily.  
  
Centauri: Now everyone! Let's do it! ALPHA CENTAURI POWER!!!  
  
The five Titans joined hands with one another.  
  
Moonshine: MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!  
  
The youma put a confused look on his face as he saw the five Titans begin to glow and a wind begin to form around them.  
  
Cephiros: CEPHIROS TITAN POWER!!!  
  
A bewildered look was also placed on the Neo senshi's faces.  
  
Love: CRESCENT HEART POWER!!!  
  
Suddenly, the youma became terrified, and began to crawl away.  
  
Asteroid: ASTEROID BLAZING POWER!!!  
  
The youma gulped as the five Titans rose from the ground and faced the youma. An energy ball was in front of each of them.  
  
Centauri: Sailor Titan-  
  
All: ATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!  
  
All five beams immediately shot out at the youma, who immediately felt himself fade away into dust as the Titan Attack vaporized him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu: So please explain to me how and why you are back here?  
  
Michelle: We never left.  
  
Reuisu: Huh?  
  
Chris: Like you said, Reuisu, we're a family.  
  
Reuisu: I thought you said families sometimes split apart.  
  
Lucy: Families never split apart, Reuisu. We were just angry, like some families get. We've always been watching you. We were waiting for the right time to come out and talk to you. And since you told the story, and admitted everything, we've decided you're forgiven. Heck, we've been sending you food every day!  
  
Reuisu: Wait a second, that was you who was sending that food?  
  
Miya: Who'd you expect, the Queen?  
  
Reuisu: Well, yes, actually.  
  
The four Titans face-fell.  
  
Rini: Well, we'd better be off, my mom's probably worried about me.  
  
Reuisu: Good, we'll come with you!  
  
Devin: Excuse me?  
  
Reuisu: I still need to apologize to the others!  
  
Chabert: Are you sure that's wise? They don't exactly just let people into Crystal Tower.  
  
Reuisu: It'll be a peice of cake!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu: But I AM Sailor Centauri!  
  
Guard: Listen, I don't care if you're freaking GOD. You're not coming in.  
  
Reuisu sighed at the two guards. Reuisu reached into his pockets and pulled out a pair of spectacles. He placed them over his eyes and looked at the guards.  
  
Reuisu: You WILL believe me! You WILL let us go! You WILL not move!  
  
Reuisu then pointed to everyone else and said, "You will move." As they began running in, Neko asked a question.  
  
Neko: How did you do that?  
  
Reuisu: It's easy when you know how. You have to make a spectacle of yourself.  
  
Guard 2: HEY!  
  
Reuisu: Only trouble is, it doesn't last long!  
  
  
  
  
  
Neo Queen Serenity sighed and looked out the window of the main hall out onto Crystal Tokyo.  
  
Voice: USAGI-SAN!  
  
She gasped as she heard those words. She recognized the voice all-too well. She turned around and saw Reuisu standing in front of the Titans and the Neo senshi.  
  
NQ-Serenity: Reu... Reuisu?  
  
Reuisu: In the flesh.  
  
Suddenly, she ran into his arms, hugging him.  
  
NQ-Serenity: Oh God, I never knew if you were still alive or not! Oh, this is wonderful! This is-  
  
Suddenly, she remembered everything. She pulled back.  
  
Reuisu: I know. That's why I'm here. Gather everyone. It's time I did something I should've done a millenia ago: apologize.  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu:...And in conclusion, I am sorry.  
  
All the senshi smiled and clapped at Reuisu's speech, including Uranus, Neptune, and Mars.  
  
NQ-Serenity: Better late than never, old friend. All is forgiven.  
  
Reuisu: Whew! And now that we're friends again...  
  
Reuisu suddenly looked around Crystal Tower for a moment.  
  
Reuisu: Hey, you've had this place redecorated, haven't you? Hmm, don't like it.  
  
Everyone suddenly burst out laughing hysterically.  
  
Reuisu: And Rei, my former beloved, I still love you, but you have Chad now, and two wonderful daughters. To you Chad, I salute you!  
  
Chad nodded and laughed.  
  
Uranus: So what are you going to do now? Recreate the Titans?  
  
Reuisu looked around at all the smiling faces and replied, "No."  
  
Everyone suddenly shouted, "Huh?!?! Why not?!?!"  
  
Reuisu: This world has it's Titans. They came after me, and they've done a good job so far, but frankly, here's the second I reason I came back here.  
  
Reuisu pulled out the Transformation stick and handed it to a confused Neo Queen Serenity.  
  
Reuisu: Take it. Use it as a door stop. Use it as a paperweight. Hell, make a new Sailor Centauri. Just don't let me use it again. It brought me only misery and pain. The only good thing it brought me, however...  
  
Reuisu faced the Titans.  
  
Reuisu:...was a family.  
  
King Endymion: So what are you going to do?  
  
Lucy: Re-buy my coffee shop! I don't even remember even selling it to Starbucks! And you are all welcome to come!  
  
Neko: Well, come on, everybody! Let's get a group photo! Never before have all of us been together in one place!  
  
Reuisu: Oh very well! Chad, would you do the honors? Now everyone line up! Smallest in the front, tallest in the back!  
  
Everyone lined up, forming four lines of every one of the Sailors in their history, excluding the Star Lights.  
  
Chad: Everyone say, "Planet Power!"  
  
Everyone: "Planet Power!"  
  
And with that, Chad flashed the camera.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END...OR IS IT? 


End file.
